New Kids at Mission Creek High
by rotanrm
Summary: Bree's head over heels for the new guy Blake, Chase smartest kid at school status is threaten when new girl Cath answer all the questions before the teachers can finish their sentence. Then there is Adrian who might not be smart but at lease he is friendly. There's something about Mission Creek High's newest students, Adrian, Blake and Cath. You just have to read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Hey Mr Davenport, may I out with Blake tomorrow?" I asked, skipping into the lab with my eyes glued to phone.

"Sure. Wait who's Blake again?" Mr Davenport asked as he stepped away from the monitors .

"He is the new guy in school with cute fluffy blond hair, dreamy chocolate brown eyes , British accent and is in my Calculus, Biology and P.E. class" I chirped to him thinking of those dreamy eyes.

"Yah here is the thing princess, I lost you after the word cute" Mr Davenport said as he patted my back "Just be home by ten."

"Yay! Thanks Davenport! I promise I'll be home on time" I exclaimed giving him a big hug before running out of the lab to call Caitlin just as Chase, Adam and Leo walked in.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"I can't believe that new girl who is in every class that I am taking if not just as good, better than me!" I ranted to Adam and Leo as Bree literally bounced out of the Lab. Man I need to stop her from eating those energy bars that are full of sugar and fake protein.

"And this is a problem because?" asked Leo as he and Adam sat onto the table while I settle for Mr Davenport's spinning chair.

"She answered every questions before I get a chance to raise my hand, she perfected the Physics equations that I perfected it and worse of all she's speaks better Spanish than me and she's Chinese!"

"Okay first off, to say she is better than you in Spanish even though she is Chinese is sort of racist so never say that to her or in public. Secondly, when you say almost every class you meant like you she is taking all AP subjects you're taking?"

"Exactly! I meant sort of. The only class I haven't seen her in is Home Economics. Well at lease I think so"

"Wow she must be either very nerdy like you-"

"Excuse me?!" I cut annoyed

"- or a prodigy or a genius to be able to outsmart you and your bionic super intelligent which- "

"That's the point" I interrupted again while throwing my hands up in the air out of frustration. Though it's possible, you kind of have to be at the level of super genius that me for the school to allow you to take that many AP classes.

"- Though now that I think about it, there were a couple of new kids in our class. Some Mexican dude name Adrian who let me be honest, for once there is someone who makes Adam look smarter"

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. Leo and I ignore his remark.

"- and a Chinese girl name Cath in woodshop class and man does she build a fine birdhouse, right Adam?"

"Yah but her birdhouse didn't fall apart like mind" said Adam proudly

"Um… Adam, It's not supposed to fall apart" said Leo

"Oh so that's why Mr Phillip gave me a D+" said Adam

"Ugghhhh…" I grunted as Leo and I face palm.

* * *

**Heya and how's it going? **

**So after years of reading fanfiction i finally have the creative juice to write out one!**

**This is my first ever fan fiction which if I could dedicate to someone, it will be my brother who introduced me to the world of Lab Rats... and gotten me addicted to the show!**

**So yah... my first ever fanfic... :P (please be nice!)**

**This story will mainly come from Bree's and Chase's POV but occasionally I will have Adam and Leo's.**

**I have no plans of making it from my OCs POV till I develop their characters.**

**Also a little question I would like to ask my dear readers from the USA... how many AP subjects are you actually allow to take? My only knowledge is that AP subjects are college level subjects.**

**I won't know much since I am NOT from the State.**

**Anyway...this is kinda a short intro chapter but hey its only the first chapter!  
**

**Enjoyyyyyy! **

**Comment, Favorite and Follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Knock, Knock" said Blake as he covered my eyes at and knocked my locker door the next day at school.

"Who's there?" I asked

"Guess who, luv?"

"Doctor Who?" I said as I remove Blake's hand from my eyes with a smirk at my answer.

I've been hanging out with Blake ever since he sat next to me in Biology a week ago. Not only did we share the common fact of being the middle child, same taste of music, love for good food and even the guilty pleasure of watching Doctor Who which I blame having a family of nerdy sci-fi loving geniuses for my obsession. And yes I really do like Doctor Who. I even have a TARDIS and a Tenth and Eleventh doctor's sonic screw driver key chains on my locker to prove it which was how Blake found out the first time he meet me at my locker which the moment he saw the key chains he started being the biggest fanboy in the hallway.

"Nice try but as much as I love time traveling anywhere in time and space, I much prefer to stay in the present days with you" Blake replied pointing at my nose at "You" with a flirty yet heart-warming smile.

"So what did your dad say about hanging out tonight?" Brian asked

"He's cool" I said while closing my locker.

"Just as long as I am back before ten" I added.

"No problem since my curfew is also at ten too."

"Your curfew as at ten too? That's cool! We have so much in common although all of this ten too talk is making me wonder what is Tentoo doing in the parallel universes with Rose"

"Well… not trying to be an expert but I'm assuming he might be burning toasters, catching aliens for Torchwood or-"

"Or you've been reading too many Tentoo parallel universe fan fiction before bed" I cut him off giggling at his rambling. It's cute seeing him comfortable with me enough to talk about his not so secret love for fan fiction.

"Oi! It calms me to know that Tentoo and Rose are living a happy life in a parallel world. Like I say, if I love it, read fan fictions about it! Anyways, walk you to Biology?" offered Brian offering his arm gentlemanly.

"It will be my pleasure" I said happily while using bionic vocal manipulation to mimic a really good British accent accepting his offer.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Guys… I think I am gonna be sick… that was just sweetness overloaded" I gagged me and my brothers watch Bree and Brian walked to class.

We had just witness the cute nerdy fluffy talk between Bree and her new sorta boyfriend/new guy Blake.

"Join the club, it's too sweet for my bionic hearing senses... hence why I am avoiding it..." said Chase whose head was slumped into his open locker, avoiding the sugar coated conversation.

"I actually think it sounds tasty" said Adam dreamily.

"Did you hear yourself man?" I said hitting Adam's stomach with a look of horror while Adam realize what we are talking about snap back to reality.

Chased pulled his head out of his locker grab the books and binders that he needs and shut it. He then turned around to walk backwards while talking to us "Yah while you two describe the level of cheesiness of Bree's new love life, I'm gonna head over to Home Economics and bake a delicious tray of bluebe-"

_*CRASH*_

"OOOOwwwwwwwwwww" exclaimed Chase and a familiar voice belonging to a certain new girl.

Chase didn't get a chance to say muffins as his muffin head was stuck in the clouds of backwards in muffin land causing him to slam into the Cath whom like him was armed with books and binders and was on the ground from the impact.

Me and Adam just stood there laughing while watching the two scramble to get their books.

Then their hands meet… on Chase's copy of Hamlet...

* * *

**Chase's POV**

_Crap! I slammed into the new girl! And off all the people in the world!  
_

"Sorry" we both mumbled as we scrambled for our respective belongings. Just as I was about to grab my copy of Hamlet, her hands reach out before me and I found my hand clap over hers like we were holding hands with a book in the middle. This felt strange. There was this warm delicate feeling to holding her hand. I noticed her nails were painted a pretty shade of galactic blue nail polish.

_Wait what?! What am I thinking?! And why am I admiring her nail polish! Need to snap out of this!_

"Umm… This must be yours" Cath mumbled quietly with her head down staring at the floor, breaking the awkwardly silence, pushing the book towards me who snapped out of his daydream. "I have it on my E-pad till Mrs Lawson can pass me my copy at the end of the week"

"Um, thanks" I replied.

We were still holding hands with the book in between. She drew her hand away and adjusted her stack of books.

She got up, straighten herself and turned to Leo and Adam, toss her hair back that was tied in a neat ponytail like nothing happen, smiling at them with a sudden air of confidants "Hey Adam, Leo I was gonna ask you guys if you could walk me to Wood shop as I am still pretty lost around this school"

"Umm .. Sure" say Adam and Leo as they walked forward to guide Cath to class. Chase followed since his Home Economic class was on the way.

Leo walked a couple of pace slower than them which in a low voice loud enough for me to hear he said "I don't know what's going on in that muffin head of yours, but if you asked me that was chee-si-er"

"What are you talking about" I asked annoyed. It's already bad that I started his day with a body slam into the new girl.

"Okay now don't get mad at me but before Cath became all Miss Confident in our faces she was this awkward and shy- "

"That's because we both freaking knock each other books out of-"

"Don't interrupt when I am giving my genius love doctor theories" Leo snapped while I rolled my eyes "What I saw was sparks fly from both of your eyes when your hands touch. Now I don't know about you but I have a feeling she has it big for you and admit it, you like her too"

"You're delusional. Firstly there were no _Sparks flying_ and we didn't even look into each other eyes as we were both scrambling got our books with our eyes pin onto the floor- "

"Yah but your hand was pin to hers for a good … Oh I don't know … ten seconds" said Leo with a big grin on his face.

"Oh haha !That's it! No more Taylor Swift songs from Adam's E-pod or Bree's cheesy chick flick movies for you" I said sarcastically

"Says the man who reads mussy cutie romantic chick lit " Leo remarked back laughing.

"It call light reading!" I called out in defense as bell rang for first period and Leo zipped away to catch up with Adam and Cath. I got into the Home Economic class just as Miss Dani handed out the basic muffin recipe.

"Big on me my foot. Sparks fly my eyeballs. That brother has one good hell of an imagination" I muttered as I walked over to the stand to get my apron and then over to the table to get the ingredients that I need for the muffin including a tub full of blueberries as that special something that is needed to jazz it up. I decided to get a bowl of dark chocolate chips last minute just to make it a bit more special.

_Leo may be the one with the girlfriend but it does not mean he is the master when it comes to girls_ I thought as I measured the dry ingredients into a bowl and pored the wet ingredients to another.

_But why did my hands have this weird tingling feeling that felt would last for hours even our hands came in contact. This feels so weird_, I thought as I started cracking eggs.

_I may have the bionic super intelligent brain but at the end of the day I guess I am is still a clueless teenage boy who will never understand the topic of girls._

* * *

_**Guilty (not so now) confession...**_

_**If you were to go to my profile page you'll probably see that I Favorited and Followed A LOT of Doctor Who fan fiction...**** :P**_

_**I kinda see Bree loving Doctor Who since as stated above she comes from a science loving family. I see her loving the Tenth Doctor more than Eleventh (I like Matt Smith although admit it! David Tennant is cuter!)**_

_**Also with Blake being "British" I definitely see him being a big fanboy of one of the best British TV show there is! **_

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Hope it was not cheesy overload till you end up like Leo and Chase! **

**Also... much as I like Chase hair I can't help but call it a muffin head kinda reminds me of a muffin... a fluffy one! :3  
**

**Oh! and I decided that at the last minute of editing this Chase should add dark chocolate to the blueberry muffin as that's my favorite flavored muffin at my school's cafe! **

**Yah... all this muffin talk makes me want a muffin now ;) hehe! **

**Next chapter will be an interesting chapter from Leo's POV. **

**THANKS to the response and support in my first chapter! They were really helpful! If you see any error or typo please sound out!  
**

** Bare with me as I get used to working out on posting stories on Fanfiction! **

******Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Alright kids. This week you will be building a- "

"Oh! I know! A snowman?" asked Adam excitedly waving his hands like he was about to land a plane. I whack my face with my notebook at Adam's comment making a mental note to self to delete the that Frozen soundtrack off his E-pod. I saw Cath face palm. I shot her an apologetic look which she shrug back.

"No Adam, we've talk about this for the 71 time this year. You can't build a snowman out of wood. It's not possible. Anyways, back to your scheduled program" Mr Phillip said with a big grin waiting for some of the students to laugh at his joke.

Mr Phillip is a cool guy who always wears a blue button up shirt that was always tucked into his khaki pants, brown work boots, black frame glasses and a pencil tucked behind right of his ear all the time.

He was like Mr Davenport but younger and work on wood instead of metal and science. "This week we will be building a dog house. It's like your birdhouse but a lot bigger and obvious reasons the doors are different. So because it is a lot bigger, you'll be working in groups so whoever is sitting on your table automatically is your team mate. Clear?" said Mr Phillip as he handed out blue prints and instructions for making the dog house.

Everyone mumbled their yeses and as they chatted with the people sitting on their tables.

I was on the same table as Adam, Cath and the other new kid Adrian.

"So guys, if we execute the plan that i drew, we should be able to cut out the needed wood of this dog house by the end of the day if we work in pairs" said Cath, five minutes later after we have gone through the instructions and blue prints.

She marked our names onto certain steps which I noticed that was paired with her while Adam was paired with Adrian.

"Okay… So… let's get to work on this puppy" I said after going trough the notes she written and hop off my tall wooden stools. I may have grown over the last couple of months but I still have to climb onto to the stools just to sit on it unlike Adam who is 6'2 just need to place his butt on the stool.

I immediately went to get the equipments with Cath while Adam and Adrian went and get the needed materials.

"So Cath..., what brings you to Mission Creek High?" I asked casually while I carefully carried an electric saw and a power drill back to their table.

"Well… me and my brothers were all home schooled for most of our lives till a couple of years ago when we asked our dad if we can study at a regular school like a regular teenager .We move a lot cause of my dad's job" replied Cath as we put on our protective goggles, and gloves.

"I see. Where did you live before moving here?"

"Well first was Australia for a good couple of years, Japan which was my most favorite place we moved to and then over to Spain and finally England which was where we lived the last year and went to regular school for the first time. Its probably my brothers most favorite place to live as-"

"Wait.. you have brothers too? Cool! How many brothers do you have?"

"Two older ones. Adrian is one of them" said Cath pointing to Adrian who was stacking the wood we need for the dog house on his side of the work desk.

"He's what?" I exclaimed accidentally dropping the plank of wood I was holding.

"I'll get it buddy" said Adam who was standing next to me bent down to pick the fallen wood only to hit his head on the table on the process.

"Owww!" Shouted Adam a bit too loud as he gotten up. Half of the class jump and turn to him. Good thing no one had started cutting their wood or else someone could have lost a hand.

"Hey I felt like I've done this before" said Adam as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yah... well try not to do it again" I said to him firmly and turned my attention back to Cath "So you and Adrian are siblings?"

"Yup. Adopted. Now focus on your wood Leo or you might lose a finger… or fingers " said Cath who had already placed her piece of wood on the clamps and was concentrated on positioning the electric saw on spot she just marked.

"Oh! If he loses a finger can I lend him mine?" asked Adrian holding up a hand towards Cath's face… yup not that bright just like I said.

"There will be no loss of fingers if we all concentrate . Now put on your goggles Adrian and get out of my way! Saw dust in the eye is a pain in the neck!" snapped Cath to her brother, pushing his hand aside, not taking her eyes off the electric saw.

I step aside to give Cath the needed space to saw her wood, focus on working on mine with Adam. This is weird. Cath and Adrian acted almost like how Chase and Adam would. Maybe it's just another oldest- youngest sibling thing.

* * *

**I love writing this chapter!**

**Back in secondary school for home economics I had to do sewing, cooking and Wood shop.**

**Guess which one I loved of the three? **

**If your answer is Wood shop than _*Ding *Ding_ you're right!**

******Haha! I love that class and true fact... saw dust in the eye is a pain in the neck!**

******I know this as for an odd reason my school wood shop had money for a power saw but no money for goggles...**

_*******sighhhhh**_

**********Ah well... but i still love my school :P **

**Writing this was just filled with nostalgia!**

**Also I kinda had to put that reference to Frozen as that's all I've been hearing coming out of my friends mouth while they were hyper over 3 cans red bull when I was typing this out! (someone save me as they are singing Let It Go in Korean! lol joke!)  
**

**BTW I actually love Adam on the show ! The guy playing him is flipping cute !**

_** (although i like Chase too :3)**_

**There is a reference to the episode Bro Down which is one of my favorite episode! ;)**

**Also were you surprise that Adrian and Cath are siblings? (might have been obvious.. might have not...)  
**

**Response to Guest: ~ **

**Vampire Girl: Thanks for pointing out the typos. I originally wrote this story without having a POV but i eventually found it easier with it. I guess I kinda forgotten to change them in the revision! lol TQ for your support!  
**

_**Random P.S.:**_

_** Anyone a fan of Divergent? I read the book earlier this year and just watch the movie this afternoon and let me just say ... its epic+feels+adrenalin rush! All i wish was they mention the Dauntless cake part :P  
**_

_**Otherwise it was amazing! Especially Tris who is a heck more bad ass in the film compare to the book!**_

**Okay I'm done rambling so till the next chapter! **

******Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

_Leo and Adam meet Chase later at the cafeteria for lunch later that day._

_Bree on the other hand was hanging with a certain British guy on the field for lunch**.**_

**Bree's POV**

"So as promise, I made us lunch" said Blake as he held out a large grocery containing containers of food.

"For starters is a light garden salad, no tomatoes since you don't like them, a French beget with prosciutto, rocket, and your favorite double brie cheese" he added with a wink at Bree's favorite cheese as he laid out the food on the bench "And for dessert-"

"Oh let me guess! Red velvet cupcake"

"Only the best" said Blake as he pulled a cute box that holds 6 delicate red velvet cupcakes with edible red glitter on top.

Another thing I like about Blake was his love for exploring food. Heck he just took a simple ham and cheese sandwich to a whole new level with his French beget! While I choose sewing class, Blake will be home economics whipping up all of this lovely creations. One of his best was his red velvet cupcake which were to die for!

"Aww it's perfect! Thank you" I said reach out to hug him "Oh wait how are we gonna eat the salad without a fork?"

"Oh right... wait right here. Will be back in a jiffy" said Brian

"Nah, I'll get it" I said with a planning to my bionic speed to run to the cafeteria to get the cutlery.

"I'll handle it. I am a fast runner." Said Blake as he got up and ran to the cafeteria.

"Yah but I'm faster" I said to myself as I pulled out my sun glasses and looked up at the flag pole at the other end of the field.

About what felt like 4.25 seconds later Blake was already running back to their spot on the field with the forks and two bottles of waters.

"That was fast. Like really fast!" I said surprise but somehow there is something suspiciously about this.

"How did you get them so fast?"

"All in technology" said Blake as he pulled out his phone and wave it at my face."I texted my sister to help me get the forks and while at it a couple bottles of water and wait for me at the entrance while i was running. And like I say I am a very fast runner. So cupcake?"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"I'm telling you! Cath was answering the calculus questions as fast as Mr David wrote them on the board! Without a calculator! It's driving me nuts seeing someone answer a question three times faster than me! And that's coming from me having that I am supposed to be the smartest guy on the planet" I ranted to my brothers once again as I slamming my lunch tray on their usual table. Near the door in case they needed a quick escape.

"Well since you are the smartest guy on the planet that makes Cath the smartest girl on the planet aka your equal" said Leo as he and Adam sat down on either side of me.

"Yah! She will be your equal since she talks like you, is smart like you and hey you both are the same height" said Adam as he patted me on the head. I gave them both the death stare.

"This is not funny!" I said "I'm suppose to be better than her!"

"Well Mr Perfection, I don't get why you are so work up on her being good or better than you in classes. Also for the last five minutes all I heard was either bitterness, jealousy, that someone might be covering his feelings over a little crush on Cath of you are just up to your old habits of stalking girls... just don't creep them out ... again... " Said Leo nudging me on the shoulder. I just ignored him rolled my eyes.

"I am not bitter! Or jealous and definitely not have a crush! Also its not my fault we have almost the same time table!"

"Dude, keep it down. Its already bad enough you're entertaining half of the school with your frustration on Cath. Anyway I talked to her during wood shop and seem like nice, chill, girl and so is her brother. Also she's been home schooled for most of her life so she must have had her head buried in a book 24-7." said Leo as he poked through the mystery meal of the day.

"Yah well I have bionic brains, been hitting the books way before we ever know what was school or Santa as well as being the the creation of a billionaire inventing genius whom I helped a countless times perfecting his inventions for NASA!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Hey! Calm down Chase, we don't want another visit from Spark since you still have yet to master your Commando App" said Leo patting me on the back hoping to keep my temper down.

"Although if it does happen... it will be the first time glitch you over a girl!" laughed Adam as him and Leo exchanged a high five in front of my face

"GRRRR I SAY IT ONCE AND I SAY IT AGAIN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I screamed as making my voice deeper while he both of my fist on the table. Half of the lunch room was looking at the us while the other half was already used to out "bickering".

"Ugh oh"said Leo turning to Adam with a look of horror. Both of them had wide eyes as they realized what they had just done.

"RUN! HIDE! SCREAM!"

"AAAAHHHH SPIKE IS BACK!"

"I'll SAVE YOU OTHER LITTLE BUDDY! CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE! " screamed Adam as he pulled Leo by the collar and carried him out of the cafeteria.

"Works every time" I said with my normal voice as I happily pulled Adam's tray of the sub sandwiches towards me and started munching while watch my brothers running and scream hysterically in the hallway.

Another good thing about our usual table... it has a good view of the hallway to watch my brothers make a fool of themselves!

* * *

_**So...Next time on New Kids... *deep dramatic creepy guy voice  
**_

_ You'll Chase's classroom life and maybe Spike might make an cameo appearance... ugh ohhhhh..._

* * *

**Bree and Blake sitting in a tree :3**

**I actually got hungry just typing all that yummy food out and all I have was Tim Tams to snack on! no complaining though as they were this yummy salted caramel flavour! ;P**

**I got some ideal for Chase to act like "Spike" after watching the episode "Commando App" and I was LOLing at the ending!**

**Although it will be interesting for Chase to glitch over a girl or even a little friendly rivalry thanks to Bionic emotions...  
**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed chapter number Tobias Eaton ;)**

**Respond to guest:  
**

**Vampire Girl: Agree! Spencer Boldman is flipping cute! xD aahhhh you're reading Divergent now? Enjoy! its an adrenaline pumping book! xD  
**

**********Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"When I call your names I want you to come up and get your last week's essay." said Mrs Tamar who is my A.P. History teacher who is this happy Greek-Italian lady (she is very proud of her heritage so we probably hear her talk about it whenever we studied about the Romans and the Greeks) with wild curly hair, high pitch voice that might sound annoying but actually is not and is one of the nicest teachers there is at Mission Creek High.

"Chase" she called out my name and handed back my paper

I saw an "A" written on it and smiled with satisfaction as I grab my paper. Then I saw what's underneath it which was Cath's and a big fat "A+" on it.

"Cath" Tamar called out. Cath got out of her seat to take her paper. Just as Tamar handed the essay she said something to her in a low voice. I immediately used my bionic ears to hear what she was saying.

_"Good Job Cathy! Your first essay and you're already raising the standards for your other classmates._" Mrs Tamar whispered with a cheerful smile. Good thing no one heard that or else they will sure be piss of at Cath for raising marking standards. I know as I been there and done that and I have the scars to prove that.

"Thanks" Cath mumbled as she took back the paper and quietly walk back to her seat quietly. I notice unlike me or anyone who got an "A" or even a good mark she didn't show any emotions. Maybe she is just one of those who like to keep their reactions to themselves.

When Tamar was done handing out all the papers she headed step out of her desk and continued onto her last lectures on the "Industrial revolution". Fifteen minutes later just when half of the class looked like they were in the or alive and dream land Mrs Tamar walked up to the white board and started writing what looks like another "wake up the class recap quiz"

"Now children, during the industrial revolution it created a new 'class' what is it called?" she said as she scribble the question on the board. This was easy! I was just reading about this last week!

Just as I was about to raise my hand I heard Cath shooting her answer from the back "An urban working class!"

"Excellent answer! Next question, what changes did the Industrial revolution NOT -"

"The reduction in the manufacturing section and a combination of an increase in primary production" Cath rapidly answered. I turned around to find Cath's hand just shot up like a rocket and answered the question before Tamar had a chance to finish the question.

"Correc-ta-mun-do… which is a word that I never want to say again so please remind me in the near future children" she said as half of the class laugh at her joke. And yes she does calls us "children" as she explained in one class that we are like her own children.

"Okay last question seeing that you lot are finally paying attention, Which industry saw the earliest benefit of innovations?"

"Textile industry" both me and Cath shouted our answer not bothering to rise our hands.

I felt red and warm. Never had anyone answered the questions the same time as me since I was always the one answering them.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I suddenly exclaimed (more like scream) a bit too loud, deep and worse of all rude. I was standing up. And my head had already turned around to Cath who's monolid eyes were suddenly big with shock and fear. She looked like she wanted to hide under the tables. Like she regretted answering those questions. Like I just kicked a puppy!

The whole class had their heads turn towards me, some with their mouth half hanging and Mrs Tamar raised her eyebrows "That's right Cath, Chase. Although you standing up sounds like you were a bit unsure of your answer Chase. Is everything alright? You're eyes were looking a bit funny a second there"

Oh Crap! I must have glitching and scared her… and the whole class… probably even sweet Mrs Tamar ... Good going Chase. Need to calm down! Don't need another visit from Spike.

"Um..Yes Ma'am and no I just…" I stammered feeling my face turn red. Now this is just embarrassing.

"Alright... See me at my office after school" she said firmly.

I mumbled another "Yes Ma'am" and sat down turning around to see Cath burying her head under her hands.

Man... what had i done...

* * *

**So this is just a quick little chapter for the chapter that I will upload later ... and why yes I am letting you guys have two chapters in a day so stay tune :P **

**If you love Tamar you'll see more of her in the next chapter (which i promise will be a long one) !**

* * *

**Okay so Spike sorta did come back but only for a nano second...**

_***phew**_

**The history teacher Mrs Tamar is inspired a bit from my accounting teacher and my actual college history teacher who guess what? Is also named Tamar!  
**

**Haha! I love her so much that I had to put her in this fic!**

**Also in history which I was terrible back in secondary school but was awesome when moved to Australia for college and learned it all in English was one of my favorite subjects!  
**

**I even wrote my final paper on the Industrial Revolution which is probably the only topic I remember.. kinda explain why i had to use it for this chapter!**

**But nope don't expect me to tutor you guys as I used the power of Google search to help me look for the questions and answers! MUAHAHAH!  
**

**Also ... another Doctor Who reference from the episode "School Reunion" which is one of my most favorite Tenth Doctor episode cause of the return of Sarah Jane Smith! :P**

* * *

**Responds to guest:~  
**

**Vampire Girl: I love love love Red Velvet cupcakes! Had to put it in :P Well here is chapter 5 which will make you want chapter 6! :P**

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! Thank you guys so SO SO much for your comments and support! I always though myself as a crappy writer but reading all the awesome comments really motivates me to write! I already know how this fic is gonna end and I am sure you guys will love it! **

**Hugs and Tim Tams! ;)  
**

**********Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on inside my brain. :P**

* * *

"Now Chase, I want you to know firstly that you are not in trouble" said Mrs Tamar firmly as she lead me to her office after school.

I've been to her office several times and she likes to invite students there to get to know them better as well as help improve their studies or even for a chat over her butter short bread cookies that she hide it in a secret location from Principal Perry. She placed two mugs of tea in front of us on her desk and a plate of cookies. "

"So, what's up" she said sipping her tea.

If this was Harry Potter I will actually be scared thinking that there is truth serum in the tea but because since this is reality I took the tea and drank a few sips.

"Nothing's up." I said in between the sips of tea.

"Really ? Cause I've been noticing you in class lately and from the looks of it either your have been distracted with the new Italian flag I pin up behind the class or you have been checking out that new girl Cath and you being a teenage boy I assume its Cath, not the flag you're interested in." she said with slight smile behind her mug of tea.

"Wait… Hold it… no .. NO NO NO … it's not what you think" I said in my defense as I put my mug down.

Another thing about Mrs Tamar. She's the kind of "cool teacher" who treats you like you are one of her "girl friends" gossiping with you about your latest crush and try to play cupid.

According to Mike who I have Calculus and History with, she actually "on purpose" paired his older bother Matt with a girl name Rosemary for an assignment and they have been dating ever since just because she notice how quiet and shy Rosemary gets when he is near her and that Matt keeps turning his head to the back of the class.

Oh gosh! Okay! I admit I do turn my head back to Cath but only when she answer the questions before me! I need to think of something as this is going the wrong way!

"You see Mrs Tamar, before Cath came to this school I used to be the one who will answer all the questions in the random quizzes and some of the randomness questions related to the topic and at times even challenge the teachers. It just shock me to see someone else doing all of this considering I am the most intel-" _wait hold it_ I thought cutting back the fact I was almost gonna say 'most intelligent person in the world' or anything related to my bionics. I need to change the topic.

"What I meant to say was, I worked so hard to do my best at school I guess I just got a little jealous at Cath who I feel like is a challenge to me" I said quietly.

Did I really feel that? Was I jealous at Cath? Dang you Leo and your stupid voice of reasons talk.

"Hhmmm.. . you know" Mrs Tamar said as she picked up a piece of cookie to dunk into her tea "Cath reminds me of a certain new student that I had a couple of years ago. He's been home schooled for most of his life and like her was excited to going to regular school that he happily answered all the questions in every classes he has that first week. One afternoon I found him crying by the locker after he was teased for his enthusiasm. Do you know who that new student was?" she looked at me with a warm smile at her face.

"Umm..I guess" I said quietly remembering that day faithful day really well.

* * *

_***flash back*** _

_Two years ago…_

I was having a really bad day at school.

Half of my classmates were whispering at me about being a show off (curse you sensitive bionic hearing senses), I sat on a chair not noticing there it was wet with red paint on it (not a good sight but thanks to Bree's super speed she rush me home to change) and to make matters worse Trent have been tormenting me and Leo at P.E. by pelleting us with basket balls (they hurt five times more than your regular dodge ball). I finally cracked when I opened my locker door just as Mrs Tamar came down the stairs to see me buried in a confetti of what used to be my text books and note books.

"WHAT IN THE …" Mrs Tamar exclaimed in shocked when she saw what happen while everyone in the hall who was laughing suddenly stopped and ran to their respective classes. I failed to hold back my emotions as tears were coming out of my eyes faster than you know it. She walked over, turned me around and sweep away the confetti from my face, pulled me into a big warm hug.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll get to the bottom of this. It's not your fault" she sooth me while I continue to silently cry on her shoulders. Suddenly she lifted her head and pulled out of the embrace.

"Hang on... what is that red beeping light coming out of your locker?" she pointed.

I turned around and just realize there was a camera in my locker! Oh Crap! This whole thing was being recorded! Mrs Tamar sweep out the camera, gently tugging me by the arm "Come, were going to report this. It's a very serious case"

"Am I in trouble?" I asked innocently. I've stop crying but my eyes were red and puffy from the waterworks. Being bionic I rarely cry unless situations this sensitive happened.

She smiled at me and push my bangs away from my eyes (_back when I had longer hair as Mr Davenport rarely gave me a haircut since I lived in a basement for 15 years of my life with no contact with the outside world_ ) and brushing the rest of what remains of my text books from my hair. She looked at me in a motherly way that I never gotten since … well Mr Davenport is not exactly the most "motherly" person there is and I was still adjusting to Tasha being my new step mom.

"No not you, but whoever did this to you will be. By the way I didn't get your name. I believe you are in one of my classes"

"It's Chase. Chase Davenport. And yes I have A.P. History with you" I said returning the smile.

"Oh right! Now I remember. You know this may be your first week here but I think you are a one of the brightest student I've thought so far. I am enjoying reading your essay on world war II"

"Umm.. Thanks you..."

"Don't worry sweetie. It takes time to get used going to normal school. Now let's get to the office to file a report"

"Uh aren't we going to Principal Perry's office?" I asked timidly half preying that we won't need her assistance as that woman scares me more than the whole football team put together.

"Have you seen how that woman runs the school? Heck no! I'm not letting her handle this case! I'm taking the matters to my own hand as trusting that lady will never get any justice done! She favors the football team you know? Hence why those hooligan run around like they own the school. Nope, we are going to Vice Principal Nixon for his help" she huff as she brought me to the admin office.

Vice Principal Nixon was a grumpy middle age man. But hey he was nice compared to Perry. Did I say nice? I meant NICER.

He solved the matter instantly with him calling the entire football team into his office (I was place in the room next door with one of the school's secretary when this was happening) giving them not only detention as well as a ban of practicing football for a week.

They also had to clean out the mess that they made at my locker, replace all of my shredded books although it turns out it was not my textbooks they've shredded but magazines. They were smart enough to keep my textbook hidden in the gym lockers. To top that, the whole football team (reluctantly) apologizing to me later that afternoon in front of the whole school.

I admit, I was really impress, until I later learned the reason for Vice Principal Nixon's efficient work was so that Mr Davenport won't press charges towards the school's football team or the school itself over the incident.

With my situation solve, I found myself skipping the rest of Spanish and in Mrs Tamar's office since it was her free period for her, with tea and cookies where she chatted to me about the school, her life and even showed me a picture of her kids.

* * *

**_*Present days*_ **

"…. I kinda was like Cath when I first got here was I?" I admitted as I grab a cookie and started to nibble on the yummy melt in your mouth butter cookies. I really need to ask Tamar for the recipe someday.

"Yes you were." She nodded.

She placed her mug of tea that was now empty and rested her chin on her hands and looked at me

"I know you are a good student Chase. And I kind of was expecting a bit of jealousy and rivalry the moment I accepted Cath into my class"

Even though Mrs Tamar is a "cool teacher" she is also very strict on who gets in to her AP History class and in order to do so you have to sit for an assessment test by writing an essay on your favorite historical moment.

"It's normal to have a bit of a friendly competition. Heck I actually think it's healthy! And as you said, you felt Cath as a challenge? Well take it up! When we challenge ourselves, we usually find a new strength and weakness in ourselves! "

"Okay… so you want me to compete against Cath in my classes?"

"Well actually I was hoping you could be friends with her as well"

"Wait what? Why Me? I meant doesn't she already have friends?"

"Apart from her brothers and your brothers which if I am not mistaken has Woodshop with her nope. I want you to be friends with her since you both have almost the same time table and that you also understand the situation she is in. Also it kind of help you are a very nice boy Chase" She said as a matter of fact while making another cup of tea us.

"Yah well I kind of don't feel like I was nice to her at class today. I felt like a Jerk… an obnoxious one" I admitted guiltily. I still feel bad about shouting at her face. Damn you glitch! Why of all the apps in the world did Mr Davenport had to put a Commando App into me!

"Look Chase. I don't blame you of getting frustrated of seeing someone stealing the spotlight from you in class. I know as I've been there and done that"

"I see.. hold it... been there...done that... as in? No!"

"Yup. In college I was in an advance Philosophy class that only Seniors can take and I took it in my Junior year. I out smarted the smartest guy in my class with my advance knowledge and passion for the subject that one day got so frustrated he called me a show off and we started debating in the middle of the lecture" she as she took another sip from her tea.

"Um.. what happen next?"

"I screamed at him in a mixture of Greek and Italian with foul words that made the Frat boys blush. Told him off for calling me a show off. We were both kick out of that lecture with a warning from the Dean of the faculty for causing an uproar" she said with a wide smile as she dreamily looked up at bookshelves.

"I married him" she added pointing to a picture on the middle bookshelf.

I almost chocked at my tea.

I immediately turned my head around to a picture of her as a college student laughing, with her arms around some guy whom I assume is her now husband.

Gosh! It makes sense! No wonder she is a sucker for classroom romances! She came from one!

"Oh … wow…" I stuttered recovering the shock.

"Yah but we didn't exactly become an item instantly as he had a girlfriend at that time while I was not looking for romance since I promise my strict parents no boyfriends till I graduate. Instead we started out as just friends, teaming up to use our knowledge to start a history tutoring business for high school students. I found not only the love of my life in that class but also my love for teaching" she said.

I know some people will find this lame but to hear your teacher open up to you on how she found her passion to teach is actually really cool.

"So you want me to make use of what Cath and I have in common and be friends with her?"

"Ab-so-tute-ly" said Tamar happily. I raise an eyebrow as she realize what she had just said.

"Once again… remind me to NEVER use those words again" she said with a wink as I laughed.

* * *

**Gonna take a brake from Chase and head over to Bree's POV in the next chapter...**

******And its gonna be "The Date" chapter... Ooooohhhhhhhh ;P **

* * *

**Man was this a long chapter! haha!**

**But the next chapter will kinda be longer... ah well :P  
**

* * *

**Respond to guest:~**

**Vampire Girl: Mehehe! I am just Awesome at guessing!;P Joke! haha trying NOT to sound like Donald here! KK will check out I'm a weapon! Sounds very interesting! Haha gotta love fan fic! Thanks for your sweet comment! xD  
**

* * *

**Hugs and Tim Tams! **

**Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. I don't own the song mentioned in the fic. I also don't own all the make-up brands mentioned (except the ones I do owe and paid for in real life!). Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Hey Tasha can I borrow your lip stick? M.A.C's 'Syrup'?" I asked as I finish curling my hair with a hair straightener to give my hair some loose waves. I was getting ready for my date with Blake in Tasha's walk in closet/beauty room aka the only "**NO BOYS ALLOWED**" zone in the house.

"Sure Bree… though second thoughts with that outfit how about we try 'Shy Girl'? It's a nice neutral coral color. Perfect with that dress you are wearing" she said gesturing to my outfit of a simple jade green dress I was wearing with a couple chain necklaces I threw on to dress it up along with wedges. Blake told me to dress casual for our date tonight.

"Sure. I'll give it a try" I said as I walked over to vanity where we keep our make up stash and and opened the lip stick drawer.

Tasha walked up next to me looking for that lip stick. "Go and sit in front of the mirror and I'll help you apply it. Just need to look for the right lip liner and a gloss" said Tasha searching for the lip stick.I obeyed her and walked towards the make-up vanity.

One advantage of have a step mom who is an expert with hair, make up and all things girly who happened to be married to your billion dollar father is that she will have an abundance of make-up to choose from!

I remembered the first time Tasha took me on a shopping spree I literally fainted and went to heaven the moment I stepped into Sephora. Two hours, both hands full swatches, and 500 Dollars worth of beauty products later we emerged from Sephora with bags of make-up, nail polish, perfume and skincare.

Tasha also insisted I registered their loyalty program called a "Beauty Insider" where I get points and perks to exchange for gifts whenever I make a purchase.

That was just Sephora. We spent a long time at the MAC counter (so many pretty eye shadows!), and even longer time at the cloth stores, And yes Mr Davenport was not happy with our "little" shopping spree when we came back with a trunk filled with shopping bags which Tasha lectured him about regular teenage girls and shopping. This was later followed by him lecturing me on the science of natural beauty and being yourself… yah… says the man who wears guy liner! Haha!

I enjoyed that shopping spree with Tasha. It was the mother-daughter bonding that I've always dream of. And shopping is not the only thing we bonded on. She though me how to apply make up without looking like a clown, style my hair and even layer my outfits. You can say that I am the dream daughter she always wanted to pass on her knowledge of all things girly which helps being the only other girl in the family.

Tasha did her magic with the make-up with using the NAKED basic pallet for a neutral matte eye look, three swipe of Benefit They're Real mascara.

"A tip I learned from Tyra Banks. Just three swipes to not overdo it." said Tasha as she curled my lashes with the torture device called an eye lash curler.

She drew on lightly winged eyeliner, lightly brush a soft peachy blush from Benefit called Dandelion, followed by the MAC lip stick with a nude lip liner.

"There!" said Tasha as she lightly powdered my nose with a bit powder from MAC. Tasha never let me use foundation as thanks to my perfectly cosmetic flawless bionic skin I didn't need it and her rules are if you don't need it, don't use it.

I took a looked in the mirror. She's right! That lip stick with the dress looks better than I make-up was light but it enhanced my features in all the right places!

"Thanks Tasha" I said with a big smile giving her a big hug.

"You're welcome Bree sweetie" she said as she released me from the hug and patted me on the cheeks in the motherly way.

**_*ding* *dong*_**

"MUM! BREE! BLAKE IS HERE!" shouted Leo from downstairs as I quickly grab my purse and checked my reflection at the full length mirror near the door once more.

"You look wonderful sweetheart" assured Tasha hugging me from behind as we stared at our reflation.

"Come on, we better hurry if you don't want the boys to embrace your date." she said as she gently grab my hands as we walked out. She let go of my hands at the staircase beaming at me.

"Have a good date Bree. Tell me all about it when you come home later" she squealed.

"No worries. We will gossip later over hot chocolate" I laughed.

It's fun watching Tasha more excited for my date than I am. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down stairs straightening my back, trying to be elegant just as Tasha hissed from above "and Bree… relax… just be yourself" she added with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

I relaxed my shoulders and continued walking down stairs. I could hear Blake talking with my brothers and Mr Davenport. Oh boy … I better speed up (not with bionics of cause!) and walked down a faster. Just as I was about to reach the last step, the klutz in me gave way as I tripped on my wedges and almost fall!

I quickly grab hold of the banister just as Blake ran up to catch me in the event I did fall!

"I got you!" said Blake as he grab my arm.

"I'm good!" I exclaimed as I found my balance to standing up properly. I looked up at him and said "Hey"

"Hey yourself. Nice of you to drop in… well almost" he said with his cute smirk.

Gahhhh! Why oh why does his smirk want to make me melt!

Apparently I was not the only one who was swooned as I can hear Tasha giggling and screeching from upstairs.

My brothers who were all sitting on the bar stool were the total opposite. They all (once again!) looked like they were about to crack with laughter or gag. And yes I did notice them in the hallways earlier this morning! Ugh! Why can't they just disappear for like 5 second!

Mr Davenport walked up towards us patted Blake on the back and said "Enjoy your date. Bring Bree home back by-"

"Ten. I know. No worry Mr Davenport my curfew is at Ten too" said Blake who winked at me when he said 'Ten Too'.

Oh boy… this boy….

Mr Davenport broke my swoon moment with a stern warning "Yah well better be at Ten and not a second or two after or- "

"I know. I know. Or else I'll be sent to the parallel universe to fight for Torchwood and will never be able to see Bree ever again" said Blake coolly

Mr Davenport looked at Blake stunt.

Then he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "He likes Doctor Who too?"

"Yup" I chipped

He turned to Blake and a smile spared over his face" I like this guy! We should invite him over the next time we have a Doctor Who marathon" as he patted Blake on the back as I saw my brothers sliding off the their stool, running off to the lab to escape Mr Davenport fanboy moment.

Blake 's fanboying is cute but Mr Davenport fanboying … it's just creepy.

Just as Mr Davenport open his mouth to give a speech on why he is the biggest whovian on the planet, Tasha came down saving us.

"Donald, I need your help with the vacuum cleaner. I think it's broken" she said as she pushed him up stairs and push us towards the door.

"Have fun kids! But not too much fun" she winked. I mentally palmed faced as she closed the door. We walked quietly towards Blake's car.

"So… I guess you've meet the family" I said as we slide into Blake's car which was a black Honda Accord.

Blake mentioned his love Japanese cars when he used to live in Japan so when his moved back to the States his dad got him one.

"Well apart I do have Chase and Leo in Economic and we have Adam in P.E., I guess this is the first time I'm meeting your dad and stepmom" he said as he pulled out of the house. "Yah… sorry about that… I meant my family is just-"

"Hey" he said cutting me off as he took his right hand and placed it onto my left while driving with one hand (_**don't try this at home kids! Not advisable even though it sounds sweet!**_ ) "You have nothing to be embrace about. Your family is cool. And you guys seem really tight. They were just looking out for you. Anyways, I have two siblings too, remember. And a crazy, strict but really cool dad"

"Haha yah. We are close. And as annoying as my brothers are I guess they are just trying to look out for me" I said smiling at him. He squeezed my hand release it to change the gear.

About ten minute later we arrived at a park that had a lot of trees, hills, a playground and a big lake in the middle. Blake didn't tell me exactly where we were going but from what I've learned about him and his love for cooking, we were not going a restaurant.

"I'll get the basket and the gear. Can you carry the blanket? It's in the back seat." asked Blake as we slide out of the car.

"Sure" I said as I open the back door to get the picnic blanket. Blake closed the car booth; one hand held a picnic basket and the other was a big black backpack. He put the back pack on and picked up another bag which I realize was a guitar case.

"What's with the backpack? And the guitar case" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise" he said with a wink "Come on, were going to my favorite spot in this park"

"Your favourite spot? Um aren't you new here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"New to the school, yes but to this town not really. You see my family used to live here when we were kids before my dad's job required him to move around so before the move he used to take us to this park every Friday night" said Blake as we walked to up a hill that had two trees on the top.

I noticed he walked a lot faster than me. Maybe it's because he's excited to show me his spot or that it's my wedged that are slowing me down. Whatever it was I had to take three steps for every step he take. When we reached the top we laid out the blanket and Blake insisted I sit while he took out the food from the basket.

"So on the menu today we have antipasto skewers, popcorn shrimp with tomato relish, mini bacon quiche, pesto, tomato and mozzarella bruschetta and for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries" said Blake with pride as he laid out the food reciting the menu. We devoured the food. They were cute yet elegant picnic finger food. Simple yet gourmet. If Blake does not use his talents to become a chef someday then I am pestering him go to culinary school!

"Shrimp milady?" Blake offered holding up a popcorn shrimp which he has lightly dipped into the tomato relish.

"Aaahhhh..." I said closing my eyes and open my mouth wide, waiting to bite into the plum, juicy, crunchy prawn. However, instead I felt something on my nose … wait my nose?

_OH NO HE DIDN'T!_

"BLAKE!" I shouted hitting him on the shoulder as I wipe the prawn and sauce off my nose, checking to make sure there were no stains on my dress. Blake was laughing hysterically, gasping for air in between sentenced

"Haha! Gosh! You should have seen your face when … I can't…"

"Ugh! You are unbelievable!" I said angrily as I got up and stumped towards the edge of the hill towards one of the trees.

I know it is silly to be mad over a silly little prank. Heck living with three brothers that play pranks more often than video games! You would have thought it will toughen me for this? This was different...

I looked up at the evening sky. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and was a pretty shade of red mixed with purple. I heard Blake footstep behind as he walked over towards me.

"It's beautiful isn't it luv" he said softly into my ear while wrapping his arms around me burying head on my shoulders. His soft whisper mixed with his accent and warm hug … And to top that he smells nice … like Abercrombie & Finch sexy, clean, fresh scent nice… Damn you teenage hormones mixed with my bionic emotions.

I need to calm down. I don't want to scare another boy with my glitches!

"I'm sorry luv. I didn't mean to hurt you like that… I thought it will be cute, like in those movies… but I guess it isn't. " he mumbled into my tense shoulder holding me closer.

I broke the hug and turned around facing him and looking into his eyes that under the sunset now was a unique shade of copper brown than chocolate.

I relaxed and smiled at him. Taking his hand and we walked back to the picnic.

Wait … something looked different…

I stopped my pace observing the area.

Hang on a second… That guitar case was not opened when I walked away! And there was a telescope set up next to the picnic blanket. That wasn't there! What's happening? "

You were admiring the sunset for a long time so I went ahead and set up the telescope so that we can star gaze later" said Blake as if he read my mind.

Was I really gone for that long? I would have checked the time but my phone was in my purse in his car and I wasn't wearing a watch. "How did you manage to set up the telescope so fast?" I asked

"Practice! And lots of it! Me and my siblings used to have competitions to see who can set up their telescope the fastest"

"Oh… and what's with the guitar" I asked sitting down and picking it was a blue Yamaha acoustic guitar.

I mindlessly strum a few of the basic chords that I remember on it. It felt so good and familiar. Mr Davenport had taught us all how to play the guitar since we were kids as he wanted each of us to pick up at least one instrument like he did growing up. I was not as good as Chase on the guitar while Adam was better in the drums so he stuck to that. For me I preferred the piano. There was something lovely and elegant about gliding my fingers on the keys of the keyboard.

"Oh cool! I didn't know you can play the guitar" said Blake as he sat next to me.

"Yah well I only know a couple of the basic. My brother Chase is better than me when it comes to the guitar. I prefer the piano" I said as I handed the guitar to Blake

"Nice… I play the piano too. And the violin and drums. Next i hope to learn the flute or the saxophone" he said grinning confidently.

"Show off" I mocked with a smirk

"Nope I really do know how to play all those instruments. We were forced to learn at least one instrument when we were kids. Me and my sister have been competing to see how many instruments we can master by the time we are eighteen"

"I see… so what are you planning to do with the guitar?"

Wait … ugh stupid question! Why did I ask that? Of cause he has the guitar to probably show off his music skills! Smart Bree!

"Funny that you asked" he said as he tune the guitar and strummed lightly.

He untied the necklace off his neck and took out the charm which I now realize is a black guitar pick that says Rock War in red lettering . Plucking the chords while locking his eyes into mine he started to sing.

**___There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl.  
Your eyes, and those curves, it's like you're from some other world.  
You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating._**

**So why do I disappear when you come near,**  
**It makes me feel so small,**  
**Why do I blow my lines, most every time,**  
**Like I've got no chance at all.**

**If I could be your superman,**  
**I'd fly you to the stars and back again.**  
**'cause everytime you touch my hand,**  
**you feel my powers running through your veins.**  
**But I can only write this song,**  
**And tell you that I'm not that strong.**  
**'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, **

**ohh yeah, deladum, delai,**

**No it ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,**  
**Each time, that I try, it gets a little more unreal,**  
**You say my name, oh God I can't stop shaking**

**So why do I disappear when you come near,**  
**It makes me feel so small,**  
**If I could read your mind,**  
**Girl would I find, any trace of me at all.**

**If I could be your superman,**  
**I'd fly you to the stars and back again.**  
**'cause everytime you touch my hand,**  
**you feel my powers running through your veins.**  
**But I can only write this song,**  
**And tell you that I'm not that strong.**  
**Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am**

**___woahhh, woahh_**

**If I could be a superman,**  
**I'd fly you to the stars and back again.**  
**'Cause everytime you touch my hand,**  
**You feel my powers running through your veins.**  
**But I can only write this song,**  
**And tell you that I'm not that strong.**  
**'cause I'm no supermaaaan, ohhh**  
**I hope you like me as I am.**

**Ladum, deladum, delai...(1)**

He finishes the song with a couple more strum on the guitar.

He was good. Like really good! I have never heard of this song but it's kind of ironic as we were talking about superheros the other day and that I mentioned favorite is Superman.

I was speechless. All I could do was smile. Like those big wide ear to ear smile that my mouth muscles will thank me later when it hurts sort of smile!

This was flipping perfect! He is flipping perfect! And talented! And Charming! Is there anything he can't do?

He put down the guitar and took my hand. Looking into my eyes, he said "I'm no superman, but I hope you like me as am as I like you" with that he once again softly placed his lips my hands as he tenderly kissed it.

I felt nervous! And like fireworks are exploding in my head. As much as I like kisses on the lips, I love the gesture of a kiss on the hand! It's more romantic and gentlemen like.

I felt shivers down my spine...like i am gonna sneeze .. wait ... oohhhhhh nooooo...

"_I...I... I really really really like you too! And your guitar! And lovely food you make! And your accent! And that song! It's a lovely song and you have a lovely heavenly voice and and and _ " I blurred out rapidly. Then I wacked my free hand on my mouth to stop myself! Blake raised an eyebrow at me. I quickly pulled back my other hand and turn my face away from him.

_Crap! I know that feeling! I must have glitch!_ _Need to stop! Need to calm myself! _

Why oh why can't Mr Davenport find a solution for all our glitches! Millions dollars in technology yet no solution or cure or whatever you call it to stop me from my bionic emotional glitch out!

But it's true! All the stuffs I said about him are true! I really do like him! But dang it! Blake is just gonna think I am just another weirdo who can't keep her emotions in place.

"Pffff" I heard a muffed from Blake. I turned my head back to see him covering his hands on his mouth to keep him from laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Enjoy watching me being a big goof of embarrassment?" I exclaimed.

"No you're not!" exclaimed Blake. Okay… now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not what? I practically shot all my thoughts of you out of my brain!"

"I'll like to see more of that" he said with a cheeky smile

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I MEANT ... Wait… I don't get you… how are you not freaked out with this? Most guys get scared when I nervously throw out my thoughts of them AT them?" I asked with a frown on my face.

This is one random guy. How does he not find this strange or creepy?

"That's the point Bree! It's cute when you blabber out your feelings about me out loud to my face! Seriously! You're so different from any other girls I've meet! Heck while most keep their emotions to a minimum which freaks me out as I don't know if I am doing anything right making me look so awkward. Worse of the lot was this girl I dated back in Japan who would not touch her food when she's around me! I thought it was because I was a terrible chef as I just started learning how to cook but it turns out she was just shy that she might looked like a pig gobbling up all that delicious homemade Ramen and sushi I made! I meant come on! With a guy or not a girl still got to eat! " shouted Blake who was howling with laughter.

I can't help but laugh with him! I meant it's true that I used to be awkward around boys to the extent that I once jumped up on top of a locker thanks to my bionics, but with Blake was different. Even though we've only known each other for over a week I felt comfortable around him. Like I could be myself.

Well at lease my human self with a hint glitch but hey! He likes me even after that "minor glitch" moment...

* * *

**Reading trough this I am preying that i didn't over do it and make this look like crap cause let me be honest... I am totally clueless when it comes to dating and relationship and all that fun stuff so you guys have the privilege of reading what I picture inside my head for the 'Date Night'.  
**

**lol hope you guys enjoyyyyyyy! **

**I've got good news and bad news.**

**The good news is that the Date Night is NOT over! Yay! More BreexBlake sweetness!  
**

**The bad news is that you all will just have to wait till i post the next chapter :P **

**Muahahaha!**

**I love writing about Bree's and Tasha's relationship at the earlier part of the chapter. (more in the next!)  
**

**Yes yah... i know it was a bit girly with all the make-up talk. i do see Tasha smothering and treating Bree like the daughter she never had! **

**Also I am not the most girly person in the world but I love make-up! Especially after watching hours worth of Michelle Phan vids. To me make-up is another form of art except your face is the canvas.**

* * *

**(1) For those of you who are curious about the song that Blake sang, nope he didn't pen (because if he did I had to pen it ... I have to pen it ... and let me say my song writing skills are terrible ... lol) it but it is written by a British singer that I love. **

**Its called Superman by Joe Brooks and you guys need to check him and the song out as it's awesome and swoon worthy ;P  
**

* * *

**Also, here's a little guessing game on who I "Fan Cast" Blake? **

**Hint:**

**1) he is another Disney actor. But Blake's personality is inspired by another character on another of the Disney show! (oh so many to choose from! :P and he is not from Lab Rats FYI!).**

**2) the actor I "fan cast" really does play all the instruments that Blake mentioned he mastered**

**3) I originally put Blake eye color as blue but changed it when i finally chose who I would "cast"... if I could cast him.. haha. I literally Googled the actor's eye color and was kinda surprise it was brown! Although having to say that it's kinda nice to have a love interest with brown eyes as i find "chocolate brown eyes" underrated!**

** Also the the "copper brown eyes" in the sunset ideal came from reading The Lunar Chronicle by Marrisa Mayer which when I was watching Lab Rats I can't help but sometimes think how similar Chase and the character Lind Cinder are. I meant the both have like a computer in their eyeball! I meant a mental data base thing. Well except one is part cyborg and the other is a Bionic engineered human.**

**SO shoot away your answers on who you guess you picture as Blake! **

* * *

**********Hugs and tim tams! **

**********Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs, the random constilations that i made up cause I am terrible at astronomy and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations."**

**― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

We cleared out the food containers, pushed aside the picnic basket and sat down on the picnic blanket. Blake wrapping an arm around me as we looked up into the starry night sky randomly pointing out make-believe constellation as we are clueless about the real ones!

"I think that looks kite" said Blake

"Nah more like a sail boat" I argues back

"I think it looks like a deer from that angle" he said as he laid on the blanket pulling me down.

"Or a cat"

"Now it looks like a sandwich"

"Are you kidding me? We just ate!" I said nudge his stomach which was surprisingly very hard.. like Adam hard...oh don't judge me! I punch him in that place a million of times so that's how i know!

"Owe! Careful! And in my defense I'm a growing guy!"

"Right" I said rolling my eyes. The '_I'm a growing guy'_ line never get old especially when you have three 'growing' brothers "But I still think it looks like a sail boat"

"Nah now it looks more like an airplane"

"That's because that thingy you're pointing at is an airplane" I said laughing as the airplane flew by.

"Well now I just want to get a parachute and jump out of one"

"Crazy! why are you thinking of jumping out of an airplane anyway"

"Because you've got me thinking about Parachutes and Airplanesssss-" sang Blake happily

"Seriously?" I asked amused.

Great now i am dating a foodie-fanfiction-loving-jukebox!

"Why not? I am obsess with Parachutes" said Blake

"The band or the object?"

"Both!"

"But seriously if you want an adrenalin rush why can't you go on a roller coaster or a zip line? something with an assurance that you'll hit the ground in one piece!"

"Awww but Bree, with a parachute you will hit the ground in one piece... its just that you won't exactly know where you''ll hit. Anyway I love parachutes as it represent a blanket of safety when I do jump out of a plane and skydive my way to the ground. Its kind of been a bucket list of my since I was a kid"

"Why- I – Ugh! I give up! This conversation is getting out of hand! I still think this is crazy!" I exclaimed getting up.

This adrenalin talk is crazy! Even though I have been trained for most of my life for all sort of situations and have been on some dangerous missions like that one time me and my brothers had to stop high speed trains I always thought of risks we put ourselves into wondering if we will make it home in one piece.

I stood up and walked towards the telescope and just as I reached it I felt Blake wrapping his arms around me. It would have looked like he was gonna give me a another hug but instead spin me around sweep me off my feet... literally!

"HEY! BLAKE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and tried to kick him but his arms were quiet strong. I won't say he is exactly buff like Adam but he is fit like Chase except he is leaner and taller.

"Nah ugh!" he said happily dragging me by the elbows towards the picnic blanket.

"I know girls will melt to have a boy sweep them off their feet but THIS IS NOT AMUSING!" I shouted trying to get myself off his grip! Man was he strong!

"Let me think... NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"Please! My elbows are hurting" I pleaded. Not trying to sound week but they were hurting from his grip.

"Fine. So much for fun and games" he mumbled. Just as he was about to release me he tripped and both of us fall face down on the grass.

"Owww" whine Blake.

"Idiot!" I mumbled with grass in my face.

Blake chuckled as he slowly stood up dusting the grass from his jeans and reached out a hand to help me up.

I accepted it with a smile. But the moment I took his hand I pulled him back down.

"Yikes!" he screamed with girly high pitch as he fell on his butt.

"Haha!" I laughed as he gave me a death stare.

"Seriously?" he said with a frown. His eyes looked like a big sad puppy. I would have reached out and hug him if it wasn't for the fact that it was satisfying to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey, I can play games too" I said shooting him a flirtatious smile as I patted his cheeks.

We both got up. As I was dusting the grass from my dress I felt Blake running his hands through my hair

"You've got some grass in your hair love" he said as he tugging the clump of grass out of my hair.

Love... love.. he called me love...

Thankfully the moonlight was not shining in my face as I felt a warm glow as I blush at Blake calling me 'love'.

"You're... no better" I stuttered while I pointed out to his hair that was now sticking out all over the place. As he did with mine, I reached out to glide my hands across his fluffy blond hair and pulled out the random bits of grass.

Random thought… can a boy's hair be this soft and fluffy? What conditioner does he even used? Does he even use conditioner? You would have thought living in a house full of guys I would have known this... NOT!

I glided my hand down to his neck and rest it there. He brought his face closer and rested his forehead on mine. Our lips were inches away. Part of me wanted to reached out and kiss him here… now… under the starry night sky… part of me wanted him to make the first move.

"You're so … beautiful… like… like…hey look there is a falling star over your head right there! Quick make a wish!" said Blake excitedly breaking the gaze as he turned me around.

I looked up into the night sky …. That's not a shooting star.. or a falling star… that's a…

**_*thunder *clap *rumble *lightning *rumble  
_**

We both jumped at least a feet into the air and once again I almost tripped on my damn cute but wobbly wedges.

"Um Blake …not wanting to break the moment... but that's not a shooting star… That's thunder and lightning! And I think its gonna rain .."I said laughing at Blake's cuteness of mistaking lightning for a shooting star!

"Yah… I guess we better go…It's almost nine thirty. We better hurry if we both want to make it back in time and not end up in the parallel universe grounded" said Blake who pulled out his phone from his pocket for the time.

I folded the blanket as Blake packed the telescope that we ended up not using. I then grab now significantly light picnic basket while Blake took his guitar case and just as we started to walk down the hill Blake sprinted across towards the car.

"Race you!" shouted Blake who was halfway across the park

"Hey no fair! You've got a good head start!" I shouted back trying to catch up to him. I was halfway down the hill. I could have run faster even without my bionics if not for this wedges! As silly as it sounds I actually did consider using my bionics but I don't want him to be suspicious.

I reached his car just as he placed his backpack with the telescope and the guitar and handed him the basket and blanket. I walked to the passenger seat just as I saw Blake's hand on the door handle.

Wait … how is he there when he was just at the back?

"After you, my love" he said gentlemanly opening the door with a grand gesture. I slide in quietly as he walked over to the driver's side.

Love... he called me love again... love love love...

We were quiet as we drove home. Every now and then I'll notice in the corner of my eye Blake glancing at me.

"What?" I asked after a while.

"You are so... beautiful" he sang softly as a smile spread over his face with both eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel.

"Um thanks… you're beautiful too" I said.

Hold it … did I just call him beautiful? I heard him chuckled.

"I know! It's hard to resist my beauty hence why you are attracted to me" he said cockily as he run his hands through his hair with his right hand, turn to me and winked.

"You're such a full of yourself" I said nudging him in the arm while laughing at the fact he just called himself beautiful .. well sort of.

We pulled up at my driveway as I unbuckled my seat belt and said "Thanks for tonight Blake… I had a lot of fun "

"Same here…and so just so were clear … you're not mad at me after the shrimp thing are you?"

"Oh gosh! Please! I have 3 brothers who are armed with ketchup loaded NERF Guns to prepare me for pranks like this! Just forget it- "

"yah … but I-"

I cut him off mid sentence as I placed a hand on his neck and pulled him into a kiss shut him from his rambles. He was surprise and kind of awkward at my gesture for couple of seconds but then he relaxed and returned the kiss, running his fingers thought my hair. I felt a spark of electricity running trough body tripling my heart beat.

His lips were warm and velvet soft and taste like the sweet chocolate covered strawberries we had earlier.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"What's taking them so long?" asked Big D concerned.

We were peeping trough the curtains the floor length window wondering what has happen to Bree. Blake's car was parked outside for the last 15 minutes and Bree has yet to come out.

"Its too dark! I can't see anything" I said squinting at the darkness. The darkness outside mixed with a dark car and the fact we were trying to spy on Bree's date does not mix"

"Maybe they are just talking making plans for another date? Or AAAHHHH! CLICKER! CLICKERS ATTACKING!CLICKER ATTACKING! " screamed Adam from his seat on the sofa who was playing The Last of Us and has been screaming every five seconds the clicker came to almost attack Joel.

"Actually its more than just talking" said Chase. He sounded like he was gonna throw up. This can't be good...

"What do you mean?" said Big D as walking over to his side of the window.

"What I am saying is that I am using my scan vision to scan the car and lets just say..."

"Ugh ohhh ... you don't ... GROSS!" I exclaimed not wanting to know the details

"What's gross?" asked Adam who had abandoned his game and joining us at the front row seat to an extended edition of Bree saying goodnight to her date.

"Bree is-"

"BOYSSSSSS!" shouted Mum we all jump away from the window and crash on the floor.

"What is going on here?" asked mum sternly. Oh man... we are so dead...

"Nothing..." said Chase and Adam as they helped Big D to get up.

"Look boys... you need to stop spying at Bree. She really likes this guy and-"

"AND SHE IS MAKING OUT WITH HIS FACE IN HIS CAR!" exclaimed Big D in all his fatherly concerned glory.

"So?" said Mum as she put her hands on her hips.. ohh mannnn this means business. "Look.. boys... Bree is a teenage girl... she-"

"IS GETTING OUT OF THE CAR!" shouted Chase with panic who must have heard the car door open thanks his bionic senses.

"QUICK! HIDE!" said Adam as he ducked into the curtains. Both me and Chase rolled our eyes and pulled him out of the curtains.

"Stupid! On the couch! Just act natural! And quick! I can hear her walking up!" said Chase jumping up pointing to the couch.

We all scrambled to the couch and changed from the video game Adam was playing to the first channel we see.

We hear foots steps and the sound of the keys jingling.

Bree walked in daze with the love struck smile on her face and her perfectly culled hair a mess...

* * *

**Bree's POV**

We stayed like that for a while till my phone buzz with a text message reminding me that I had to go if we wanted to make it in time for curfew.

"Another thing I like about you… manning up and making the first kiss move.." said Blake who was grinning from ear to ear after we pulled apart.

"Oh please! I was stopping you from rambling! Anyways didn't you kiss me on the hand earlier?"

"That was different! And I wanted to make sure we got off this date on a good note"

"Which we are! Anyways… I got to go before the clock strikes ten"

"And out the door you go Cinderella. Just don't forget your shoes" joked Blake as he unbuckled about to get out but I stop him.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting out myself" I said pulling his shoulders back.

"Alright Miss Independence. Next time I'll sweep you off your feet and carry you home"

"I'm glad to hear there is a next time. Although I can walk thank you very much... you've done enough sweeping for a day." I said as I took my purse and got out of the car.

"Good night Bree" he said as he wind down the window.

"Good night Blake. See you at school tomorrow" I waved. Blake waited till I got inside the house before driving off.

The moment I step in the house I saw the family sitting on the couch watching the news. They all turned their heads to me the moment I shut the door.

"Bree! You're back! How was the date? What did you guys do? Did you kiss?" asked Tasha excitedly as she jumped off her seat, running up to give me a hug.

I tossed my hair back and giggled "Well it was-"

"Ugh oh… She's smiling!" cut Leo

"And giggling" exclaimed Chase

"That's because that's Bree!" teased Adam

"BOYSSSSSS!" snapped Tasha turning her head to the guys. With that my brothers and Mr Davenport scrambled out of room into the lab. Tasha turned her attention back at me "So how was it?"

"AMAZING! BEST NIGHT EVER! HE KISSED ME!"

"Kissed you!?" she asked jumping up and down giggling like a teenage girl.

"Well more like I kiss him … but he did kiss me on the hand at one point"

"Nawwwww… That's sweet! Alright why don't you go upstairs and change while I whip up some hot chocolate. From the sounds of it we have a lot of details to cover!"

"Yes please! This shoes are killing me!" I said as I kicked off my wedges while Tasha goes over to the kitchen to make us drinks.

* * *

**Nawww weren't they just fluffy :3**

**They kiss! They Kiss! *happy dance* xD **

**I am currently writing and editing this at the lawn outside of my dorm and let me say its full of inspirational fluffy lovely couples that is sparking my imagination for Bree and Blake's date! mehehe!**

******All i see around me are fluffy lovely couples and fluffy ducks! HAHA! **

**Yah I really need a boyfriend .. NOT really! lol  
**

**Originally I didn't have the family fluff part but my dear Beta reader aka my brother requested for some so yah.. I am an nice sister ;P**

******I'll leave you people to imagine the details Tasha and Bree will gossip on over hot chocolate.  
**

* * *

**Okay so anyone a fan of David Archuleta? Aka the runner up of S7 of American Idol?  
**

**Part of the dialog is inspired from his songs called Falling Stars and Parachutes & Airplanes. Go And check them out! They are both beautiful song! Also both are my most favorite from the The Other Side Of Down album.**

**Also... anyone a nerdfighter? I am sure you'll like the little quote I put in front of the chapter from John Green's TFIOS which ****is one of my most favorite quote in the book!**

**It does not have much to do with this chapter apart from looking at make believe constellations. **

**However the next chapter will have reference to one of his books ... so keep a lookout! **

* * *

**********Hugs and tim tams! **

**********#DFTBA**

**********Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. I don't own the books mention (except for the physical copy that I paid with my own money) and the quotes I cited. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. I:P**

* * *

_**"They belong to their readers now, which is a great thing–because the books are more powerful in the hands of my readers than they could ever be in my hands."― John Green**_

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"What you said was interesting. However I have to disagree with you on that point. You see the books that are being banned according to this list are all Young Adult books. Meaning they were marketed for mature teenagers." argued Cath at Zachery "Zack" Holmes who's on the school's basketball team and a star debater and in the public speaking club with me. A weird combo but Zack is known to be an all rounded guy. He is also one of the few popular kids that is not mean or a bully.

I had first period English with Cath today and don't have the guts to go up to her and apologize for yesterday's 'history incident' or even just to say 'hi' and make friends with her as I promise Tamar. She's been debating with Zack for the last 5 minutes on the issue of banned books in schools and libraries in conjunction Banned Book Week. At the moment if this were to be a fist fight, Cath was on the winning team. In other words... that girl CAN TALK!

At the start of the school year, Mrs Foster randomly assigned us to a partner that we were to debate against for the first 15 minute on a controversial topic that we would address to society called 'The freedom of speech assignment' in the Thursday's English class. Basically its to test on our critical thinking skills for our oral marks. I was assigned to Caitlin (yes the same Caitlin that Bree texts with all the time and used to have a crush on me!) and let me just say it was a nightmare debating against her on the issue global warming.

"And how do you know that?" asked Zack

"That's because, I've read them all!" she exclaimed

"But how could you have read it if it's banned? Where do you even find it?"

"That's because I am a rebel" said Cath with a sassy smirk, crossing her arms with satisfaction like she just check mate her opponent in chest as everyone in class along with Mrs Foster was laughed at her answer.

"And also there is a lovely place called the internet. Online shopping Yo!" she added doing one of those "cool" gangsta hand gesture. Mrs Foster and some of the girls in the class were giggled and clapping her hands like a happy seal at her saying "yo!"

"Alright then bookworm, tell me why the famous John Green's 'Looking for Alaska' has been banned for pornography?" he shot back with a look of hope that he had just thrown her into a dead end.

The whole class gaps. One girl even said "Oh no he didn't!"

Cath blinked looking as if she misheard him. Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and turned to Mrs Foster "you seriously going to let him ask a question like that?" she asked.

"If it's on the list of banned books and related to the topic then yes. Now continue! You argument is very entertaining!" said Mrs Foster

With that Cath took a step back looking stunt at the fact that the teacher agreed on Zack's change of topic.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second think of how to argue back.

If I were in her shoes I probably have waved the white flag having no idea what to say as 1) I have not read Looking for Alaska but I have read the author's other book An Abundance of Katherine which Bree gave me last year for Christmas saying the synopsis reminded her of me and 2) giving that this was a very sensitive issue, one misstep could ruined it all.

"Firstly… have you even read Looking for Alaska?" she asked coolly

"Nope. Like I say it's banned-"

"Yah banned from schools curriculum in Tennessee but not from your home! Also we are Not in Tennessee! We are in freaking sunny California! I admit, while reading the book there were some graphic scenes that I felt uncomfortable with but you can always ignore the 2% awkwardness of the book and enjoy the 98% non-graphic parts! Furthermore,the author has addressed the issue in his vlog clearing himself that 'I'm not a pornographer!". Lastly if the book still is not up to your taste than DON'T read it! There are many other lovely books in the market! At the end of the day banned or not it's up to individual's to choose if they want to pick up the book and read it whether it is based on recommendations, the blurbs, or even the covers! Quoting the author 'the books belong to their readers' … guys … DFTBA!" said Cath as she concluded her argument with this weird cross hand gesture with both hands cross and her fingers spread out in a weird way as the class all clapped and cheered for her.

I notice some of the kids doing the same hand sign including some of the popular kids like Lana Keil's, who is co-head cheerleader and Carson Murphy who is also on the basketball team with Zack.

"Good Job Cath I am impress! Never in all my years of teaching have had I seen a student who managing to pull herself out of a dead end like that! And Zack, good job on challenger Cath with that controversial question. You are really good at putting her on the spot! Also this is probably one of the most entertaining debate I've seen" said Mrs Foster as half of the class nodded in agreement

"That was awesome Cath, you're a natural public speaker. Hey if you're interested in joining the debate team just look for me. " said Zack as they walked back to their seats.

"Thanks. Back at you. The arguments you gave was really good! You were a great challenger. As for the debate team I kind of need to think about it as my Dad does not want me to do any extracurricular activities till I settle down at school. But thanks for the offer " she said as she slides in the seat two rows behind me. I heard some of the girls at the back giggling and chatting to Cath as they complemented her final argument.

I for once had to admit…I admire her quick thinking and smart impromptu remarks. The flow of the speech was smooth sailing, confident and natural without overdoing it and the best was her ability to entertain the class without trying too hard that she sounds like a comedian.

When Mrs Foster walked up to the whiteboard to write down today's work, I turned my head around to see Cath talking with Caitlin and Lisa. She saw me looking and snapped her head away to duck under the table and pulled out her notebook to take note of what Mrs Foster was writing.

Just as I was about to turn my head away I swore I saw her smiling and giving a shy wave at me.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" asked Cath pointing to the empty spot next to me.

"Sure" I said I had study hall after English and was not surprise to see her here. Usually for study hall we have a choice of going to the gym, cafeteria, field or the library to study. Well study or do something productive like practicing sports. For me I usually prefer the library as no one hangs out here and I could borrow the books for a little "light reading" when I don't have homework or a test to study.

Today I choose to read "The Beginning of Everything" by Robyn Schneider which was on the "new release" section of the library… and by new release it usually means it has been out for months and that our library can purchase it at a reduced price. I admit this is kind of a cover choose as it was this bright yellow with an illustration of a orange roller coaster in the background. From the sound of the blurb at the back it seems to be about a boy popular jock whom due to injuries has to give up his dream of being a tennis star and now has to find where belong in the school's hierarchic of popularity. So far its okay. I am enjoying the best friend Toby and the fact that he dresses like the Eleventh Doctor. Bow ties and all the works. Also the puns and jokes were laugh out loud hilarious!"

"The Beginning of Everything is a funny book. Although not to spoil anything but there was a certain character that annoys the heck out of me. I thing I toss my copy across the room a couple of times because of that. Good thing it was a physical copy instead of an e-book" said Cath suddenly, who must have been watching me from the corner of her eyes while working on something on her laptop.

"Was I laughing that loud?" I asked concerned as I turned my head seeing if anyone was watching us.. who am I kidding! Apart from the librarians we are the only ones in the library! Oh crap! the Librarians! did they here me?

"Kind of... Luckily there were no librarians around so I didn't stop you" she said as if reading my mind while pointing to her ears that had headphones plug in.

Oh crap… I must have been laughing that loud that she can hear me through her headphones. I closed the book placing a random piece of paper to bookmark the page I was on while making a mental note to self to borrow it later and turned to Cath.

Taking a deep breath, here's now or never to talk to her… "So… you seem to like reading…." Wait what am I saying? This is a stupid question! Of cause she loves reading! She practically read all the banned books on that list Mrs Foster showed us earlier. Luckily she was not listening. Her eyes were glued to the computer as she clicked away pressing several buttons intensively.

I stood up slowly to peep over to look at what she was working on her computer only to realize she was not working but been playing Left 4 Death 2 this whole time.

"You must be enjoying the view from there. Stalking me playing L4D off my shoulders?" said Cath suddenly. Her mouth was moving but eyes were still focus on the screen while she guided her character 'Coach' to chained sawed his way trough a wave of zombies.

I freaked out and literally jumped of shocked, stumble back to my seat and fell off my chair landing flat on my back... kind of like whenever Adam throw me across the room but this time is my doing.

"Ooowwww" I grunted from the floor. You would have thought after years of being throned across the room I would have gotten used to the floor breaking my fall... well not really.

"Haha! Oh my gosh! You've should have seen your face! Priceless!" said Cath as she paused her game and reached out a hand to help me up. She was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

"What.. how… No… I'm-" I stuttered as I slowly got up.

I still was in shock and I think I feel my heart shot up to throat beating rapidly. "

Hey! Mate! Relax! I'm just kidding. Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything did you?" she asked

"Uhh no… nothing damage I guess"

"Oh good.. I thought you were really hurt for a moment there… and I didn't want to piss you off again after what happen in class-"

"Hey! No! I was not piss off okay! I –"

"Then why were you shouting at me in class yesterday? Or ranting about me in the cafeteria?" she asked as she cross her arms.

Ugh ohh.. she heard me ranting? Actually scrap that I guess I should not be surprise since I did say out loud my hate for Cath in the cafeteria and hallways the last few days... yah I'm dead... And from the looks of her face this means business.

"Well I.." ..what do I say? I need to apologize for being such a jerk to her.

I took a deep breath, ready to apologize and explain myself. However it was Cath who made the first move.

"Look mate, I know I kind of piss you off… heck I think I annoyed half of the student body with the way I acted the last couple of weeks since I got here by acting all brainy and happily-go-lucky answering all the questions. It's just… I guess I got a bit too excited with me being new to this school and all. You see…me and my brothers were home schooled for most of our lives. It was only last year when we convinced our dad to let us go to regular school back when we were still living in London. It was a good experience but system is so different from here in the States. At my old school it was considered cool to answer all the teachers' questions. So I kind of had gotten a habit of racing against my classmate to see who can answer the questions first. But here… it's kind of different. Not many people do that and even so I ended up being the person answering the questions making me look like some KNOW-IT-ALL."

She stopped for a moment. I just stood there thinking of what Leo told me about Cath yesterday.

"Look I'm sorry for how I acted and if it offended you. Mrs Tamar talked to me a couple of days ago and said I should be friends with you since we our schedules were almost identical. She told me you were a nice guy and like me had been home schooled. I was gonna go up to you and say 'hi' yesterday but kind of got nervous and backed out... but of cause our worlds had to collide... literally" she said sarcastically as I laughed at her joke about yesterday's event.

"Anyways I thought about going up to you again at lunch but … well… just say that being friends with you was probably the last thing I wanted to do when I heard your rant after calculus-"

"Stop Cath!" I said firmly to stop her from rambling...did I mentioned this girl can talk? Anyways.. here we go... "Look… if anyone were to apologize it should be me. I was jealous at the fact you stole my 'smartest kid in school' spotlight. I mean I was wrong to rant about you when you were just being .. well .. you! I was mean to you. A mean self centered jerk. I barely even know you and I should not have misjudged you out of jealousy and hate. I should have been a good friend and helped you get used to this school instead of complaining about you being better than me at everything.. well almost everything since-"

"Gosh! No! Seriously? Even when you are apologizing you still have time to have an ego?" she said while laughing. Knowing her well she was joking.

"Well I can't help but flaunt my awesomeness at your face" I joked cockily playing along. Its nice to finally break the ice.

"Oh shut up! You're such a full of yourself!" she said still laughing while hitting me by the elbow

"Yah yah, says the bookworm"

"Show off!"

"NERD!"

"Why thank you! I take with compliments... Geek!"

"Good on you Miss Hermione Granger!"

"Oh please! I think I resemble Cho Chang more than her! Did I mention I much rather be in Ravencraw? "

"Yah well I think-"

*RINGGGGGGGGGG*

Both of us jumped from our blinkering as the bell for the end of the period rang.

"Gosh…" said Cath who was patting her chest with relief, looking as if she just had a heart attack from the ringing bell.

"You okay?"

"Yah… I'm okay... not used to those stupid bells... " she said closing her laptop and wrapping the mouse wire around it.

We both quietly packed our bags. I then walked up to the self-checkout scanner to take out the book… or should I say the "self-checkout Davenport scanner" which Mr Davenport donated to the school last year. It was weird checking out the book seeing your first name on the monitor screen then... it sure is awkward and weird now!

"Wait…that name... so you're a Davenport?" asked Cath from behind.

"Ugh yah… My dad… he kind of upgraded our school last year with some new technology so that's why you see those logo's around the school advertising his company" I said pointing to Davenport Industry Logo on the monitor.

"No … I meant to say you're Adam and Leo's brother right?" she asked

"Yah… Adam is my biological brother and the oldest and Leo is my step-brother and is the youngest"

"Ohhhhh… so that explains why those two are always hanging out with you!"

"Wait… don't they ever talk about me?"

"Not really…we are usually focusing on our work since we were working with electric saws and all… although you might want to be careful when you open your locker later today"

"Um … Okay…anyways…Listen we kind of started off the wrong foot and I don't-"

"No Chase look… let's forget that this ever happen. Okay? Put it aside. A fresh start" she said as she took a step forward and held out her right hand. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Look … what do you say we … try this again?" Then In a cheesy high pitch voice she said "Hi my name is Catherine but everyone calls me Cath! What's yours?"

"Chase… Chase Davenport" I said in my normal voice as I took a step forward from the scanner and shook her hand firmly. Once again that same warm sort feeling when I touch her hand the last time came back. But this time it was more familiar.

"Um Chase…"

"Yes Cath?" I snapped back to reality.

"You can let go now" she said awkwardly

"Oh right … sorry… I-"

"It's cool" she said as I released her hand.

*RRRRRINNGGGGGG*

"Oh crap! That's the bell!" I exclaimed as I grab the book from the scanner only to realise I had not scan it.

"Forget the book! I'll lend you my copy tomorrow! Come on we're gonna be late!" she said as she grab me by the arm and pulled me out of the library. Man this girl has one strong grip!

*RRRRRIIINNGGGGG*

"Dang it! That's the warning bell! We're gonna be late for History!" exclaimed Cath as she release my arm from her grip.

"Hold on for a sec" I said as I put my left hand onto my temples looking like I am trying to think when I am actually activating my Bionics to pull out a map of the school for the quickest navigation to History which was at the other side of the school.

"Wait! I know a short cut! Follow me!"I said as I took her hand and guided her trough the hallway. We ducked trough an arts classroom which was starting to fill up with students and exited through the door at the other side. We ran up to the second floor but just as we were a couple of classes away when something blocked our path… or someone…

"Oooffffff!" shouted Cath and I as we crashed into Mrs Tamar who had a stack of paper that was now scattered on the floor. We both immediately got up and gathered the pile of papers followed by helping Tamar up.

"WHAT IN THE -"shouted Tamar angrily who stopped mid sentence after realizing her two star students where the ones whom collided into her. Her face then soften but sternly said "Chase... Cath ... Mind explaining why you two were running in the hallway?"

"Um… well…"I said nervously turning to Cath for help.

"You explain… I've done enough talking for one day" she said with a smirk.

* * *

**Yay! They are now friends! Nice to hear a bit more of Cath from herself and Yes ... she is a chatter box xD**

**I hope the 'debate part' was not terrible. But once again it was inspired by something that occurred in real life where I once had a debate with this guy in class and let's just say I was Zack ... lol I was terrible but the guy I argued with was flipping good!  
**

**Okay here is some fun fact:**

**I originally wanted this chapter to be about Cath and Chase being teamed up for Spanish but guess what? No sé español! LOL**

**I was actually inspired about the banned book topic after reading an article about Eleanor & Park by Rainbow Rowell being banned from some libraries and schools in the USA ! I meant WTH! and I scrolled down to look at the other books and was surprise to see John Green Looking for Alaska which lead me to watching hours worth of brotherhood 2.0 vids till i came to that particular vid of John Green addressing the issue.**

**Also if you guys like John Green's books definitely check out The Beginning of Everything by Robyn Schneider! Its currently one of my favorite books that I've read this year and the best part it has references to harry potter and doctor who in the smartest way possible! 50 POINTS TO THAT XD  
**

**Definitely check it out as its about friendship (how ironic as this chapter is about Chase's and Cath's new found friendship), finding yourself and being different.**

* * *

**Responds to guest:~**

**Vampire Girl: It took me a while to remember who Cameron Boyce was then i was like Oooohhh the guy from Jessie! lol Nope not him... :P but good guess! btw i am reading I'm a weapon and am addicted!  
**

* * *

**********Enjoyyyyyyyy! **

**********Hugs and tim tams! **

**********#DFTBA**

***********psssss ... Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**BREE'S POV**

"Will you stop smiling! I could clearly see your perfectly white bionic teeth which is so bright that it's blinding my eyeballs! " complained Leo as we walked out of Starbucks after school with a Dark Mocha Frappuccino in one hand and a muffin in another.

"I can't help it! The sun is shining! The birds are chirping and-"

"Yah yah I get it! You're in love! You went all mushy woozy with Blake and lived happily ever after which is what I have been hearing since last night" said Leo sarcastically as he we sat down outside the café at one of the empty tables.

I just keep grinning as i started on my muffin. Not as good as the ones that Chase makes but they were still okay.

I recapped my date with Blake to Tasha the whole of last night, giving a little less information about the kiss and I gave my brothers and Mr Davenport a brief summery of what happen just to shut them up as they were the ones bugging me for details and were driving me crazy!

All i could think about today was stars, that superman song, the food, the kiss, Blake...

Speaking of Blake, I only had one class with him today and he was busy after school so I didn't get a chance to say bye to him after school.

"Look Leo. I like Blake and I really want this to work. I never tease you whenever you go out with Janelle please stop with-"

"Wait wait wait… Hold it! Weren't you guys were teasing me about my date with Janelle a couple of weeks ago?" asked Leo as he took another bite of his muffin.

"That's not me! That will be Adam and Chase! I was the one who told you to hold her hand during the scary scenes in the movie! Not handcuff your hand to her!"

"But the whole movie was scary!" said Leo throwing his hands up with a bit of his muffin flying away.

I rolled my eyes. Just as I was taking a sip of my drink I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Shut up! We are so gonna watch that new zombie survival movie!" said a thick British accent

"Why are you the one who is always picking the movie? Anyways could you please let go of me! Stop it Blake! Please! It tickles!" shouted someone who was laughing.

Blake … as in my Blake?

I turned around to see a certain fluffy blond with his arms around another girl. She has jet black hair that was tide into a neat ponytail and was wearing a black shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots and looked very familiar. However I could not see her clearly as she also had a pair of ray bands across her eyes as well as to the fact she was buried Blake's arm.

"Look I'm gonna go and use the restroom. Why don't you get the drinks and I'll meet you at the cinema. Skinny grande latte with extra foam" said the girl as she loosen her self from Blake's grip and pushed him towards the door and walked away to use the washroom.

"Bossy" I heard Blake mumbled back to the black haired girl.

"Reasons why you love me" the girl shouted back.

love...love...love... no... it can't... NO!

I felt something in me drop... like my heart is hollow... like all the brightness in the world ... gone... I felt empty...

All because I am witnessing Blake on a date with another girl...

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Was that Cath? Ohhhh mannnnnnnn! Why is she with Blake? No .. its not what it looks like... is it? NO! IT CAN'T!

Maybe...

Before I can say or think of anything, a gust of wind hit me as Bree in bionic mode ran up towards Blake and tapped him on the shoulders.

_***SLAP***_

"HOW COULD YOU?! Why the hell are you with another girl? You Player! " shouted Bree angrily after she slapped him on the face.

I ran up to pull Bree away but she push me aside making me fall on my butt.

"Bree? What are you-" said Blake who too fell on the floor from the impact of the slap... must be one strong slap as his face was red... stunt... And speechless.

_*Buzz* *Buzz*_

Just as Bree was about to say something our phones vibrated. We have a mission alert.

I got up and held Bree gently on the shoulder preying she won't push me aside.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Bree as the tears came down.

She then dragged me back to our table to retrieve our belongings leaving Blake at the entrance of Starbucks. Just as we were walking away I saw Cath running up to Blake to help him up and dragged him away to what I assume the cinema.

Something's not right here…

* * *

Bree super speed us back home where we meet Mr Davenport, Adam and Chase in the lab.

"Alright guys! Listen up! This is an emergency mission! One of my labs in Canada is under attack! They have hold hostage of Doctor Freeman and his team of scientist there and my biggest fear is that they are gonna hack into the database and steal the software for the new and improve robot engine I've designed. You're guys are gonna get to the bottom of who's breaking into my facility, capture them and free the scientist" instructed Mr Davenport to Adam, Bree and Chase as they stepped into their capsules to suit up for the mission.

I went over to my work station to grab the earpieces and handed one each of them.

"Testing…testing… can you hear me" I said as I placed an earpiece onto my ear.

"Clear" said Chase

"Yup" said Adam

"Yah…"mumbled Bree "

Um Bree… are you all right? I know now is not the time but have you been crying?" asked Mr Davenport concerned.

"No I have not been crying! Come on guys let's just get this over with!" said Bree as she stumped over to the exit.

"Must be that time of the month" snicked Chase

"What time?" asked Adam innocently

"JUST GO AND GET TO POSITION! YOU'RE RIDE IS WAITING" snapped Mr Davenport as Adam and Chase scrambled to follow Bree while I slide to my work station.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Bree was quiet trough out the ride which was rear as she was usually on the phone. Something must have happen and I would have asked if it was not for the fact we were squish at the back of one of Mr Davenport's new express helicopter. Millions of dollars into this baby and he can't put in some proper space for us to stretch.

"Alright guys! You're here! Luck on the mission kids and stay safe!" shouted Jeff the helicopter pilot as he landed on top of the helicopter dock at the Vancouver branch of Davenport's Industry and Research Facility.

"Thanks man! You too!" I shouted back as we descended off the vehicle. Using my GPS, I guided us down the stairs to one of the labs that the emergency alarm was ringed at. I scanned the door to make sure that the coast is clear before getting Adam to bust the door open.

"Bree use your super speed to go up to the closet on the 16 and 32 floor and where Dr Freeman and his team are tied up in. Get them out of the building! I'm sending you the directions now. When you've taken them safely out of the building untie them and tell them to stay put till and get back here" I ordered

"GOT IT!" She shouted speeding away. While she was gone I scanned the building to see the location of our attackers just as I heard a loud girly shriek followed by a crash.

"NEVER CREEP UP ON ME!" shouted Adam as I turned to find him throwing two guys dress in black with ski mask covering their heads that had a slight hole for the eyes, like ninjas across the room.

Oh crap .. I think we've found our threat…

Wait.. why NINJAS? of all the things in the world...

Just then there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to find another guy dress in black. Just as he was about to punch me I blocked it with my hand and kick him in the stomach followed by a punch in the throat. He recovered quickly and just as he was about to attack Bree super speed into him, making him crash against the tables into the wall.

"Can't believe you guys started without me" she said as we walk up to the computers of the lab and started to check on the security software for Mr Davenport programs and his robot engines.

"What took you so long?" I hissed while typing rapidly hacking into the the system.

"Meet more of those ninja guys along the way. I also had to use the emergency tranquilizer gun on one of the scientist who was kind of aggressive and was closed to a panic attack"

"I see… want to tell me why you were so quiet on the way?" I said as I finish checking the programs. Nothing seems to be touch … yet…

"Seriously? Now is not the-"

"HEY GUYS! HEADS UP!" shouted Adam.

We turned around to see him pinned onto the wall by the biggest ninja while the other two ninjas jumped up towards us. I took on the taller Ninja while Bree took the shorter one.

I threw a couple of punches which the ninja avoided followed by a side kick and a back kick to his hips. Just as I was about to elbow him in the jaw a gust of wind pushed me towards the computer. I got hit in the head against the table hard... Really hard... The next thing I know my vision was slightly blurry.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I heard Bree shouting.

She using her super speed she pushed the ninja she was attacking across the room and slammed him on the door.

The next thing I know she was attacking the ninja I was taking on earlier. Kicking him on the side followed by a punch in the face she lifted him by the shoulder and super speeding him across the room and slamming him the ninja that was still attacking Adam which freed him from the big ninja's grip. She then to gather all three ninjas and tied a rope around them followed by pulling them out of the lab.

"Okay… taken all of the ninjas and piled them all in the basement. There are at least 27 of them" She said seconds later she speeding back.

"Way to go Bree" said Adam as he reached out to give her a bond crushing hug.

"Thanks Adam but you can release me now! Can't breathe" she said gasping for air as Adam release her from her grip.

"I don't know if you noticed but that ninja you were fighting with had super speed" she said as they walked up towards me to give me a hand. I stood up groggily. My vision was still unclear but it's not like I am seeing pixel. It's more like I when I get hit on the head by Adam. blurry visions was all I could see

"I… well…that explain the gust of wind…" I said still feeling dizzy. My vision was getting worst.

"Come on. I think we are done here. I'm calling Mr Davenport. Let's go home" said Bree as she and Adam walked towards the door.

"Um guys… a little help here?" I called out trying to feel my way only to trip into a computer chair

"I can't see! My vision is unclear!"

"Coming at you buddy!" said Adam who ran over and hoist me on his shoulder. Just as we got to the door something didn't feel right…

"There is a guy above you!" shouted Bree as Adam drop on my head.

"Owwww!" I grunted. Standing up I realize my vision is back to normal. Wow… must have been something to do with being knocked on the head… again…

"CHASE! BEHIND YOU!" shouted Bree who was fighting two ninjas.

I turned to see a ninja whom I now notice trough the eye hole in his mask was a bright shade of red…

"UGHHHHHH!" I heard as Adam from above as he threw two of them across down the stairs. I quickly threw a punch at the ninja whom block my arm, twisted it and threw me face down! I got up and started throwing punches and kicks at the Ninja but he was too quick! I swear it looks like he was using bionic speed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! BUT THEY SEEM STRONGER!" shouted Bree as she and Adam took out another Ninja… the big ninja and ran over to help me with the speedy ninja.

"Ooooffff!" shouted Adam as he slipped and slammed into the speedy ninja pinning the guy on the floor face down.

"Chase! There was one that went into the lab!" pointed Bree as we helped Adam up.

"Right" I said and ran towards the lab only to find it lock.

"Adam?" I asked pointing towards the door.

Adam threw himself towards the door and charged trough jumping onto the ninja that was on the computer typing rapidly with his left hand. His right hand was plug into the USB port. I ran in and pulled the ninja's hand away from the port.

"THERE ARE BIONIC NINJAS IN THE LAB!" I shouted into my earpiece to inform Mr Davenport and Leo. Just as I was about to remove the Ninja's mask I felt myself floating 10 feet in the air. I turn to see the same thing happening to Bree and Adam.

The ninja was using Molecular Kinesis on us… but how is that possible?

The only person apart from myself that know how to use Molecular Kinesis is Victor Krane and this person is nowhere near the size of him

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Bree shouted kicking her legs in mid-air.

"NINJA HAVE BIONICS! ACCORDING TO THIS SCAN THEY ARE STRONGER THAN US TIMES THREE" I said as I scanned the ninja.

I tried to do more scans of the bionic ninja but i can't seem to get anything. I even attempted to tried my override app to control him but I could not find the signal.

Suddenly Dr Freeman and a couple of scientists ran in armed with guns.

"GET HIM!" he shouted. The ninja threw us towards the scientists and ran out of the door.

"Come on guys! Ooooffff-" I shouted getting up only to run into the door. Darn it!

"Out of the way Chase!" said Adam as he pull open the door charging out.

"Seriously! What is with the doors today?" said Bree sarcastically.

"The doors are out to get us. By the way those ninjas are getting away! " said Adam from outside

"Enough with the attacking doors talk! You kids go and get those ninjas while we check the computers and security cameras for any suspicious activities and to see if anything has been taken" snapped Dr Freeman.

I quickly used my bionics to track them "They are heading up to the roof! Let's go!"

With that Bree grab me and Adam by the arm and super speed to the roof where the Ninja's were all jumping into two waiting helicopters looking about to take off. I hold them back as at this rate we will never make it to get them.

I quickly rummage my pocket to find the tracker darts Mr Davenport gave me on my first mission in the event we need to track a vehicle. Using my bionics to calculate I aimed at the helicopter took my shot. It hit the belly of one of the two helicopters.

"Perfect target!" I said with a satisfied grin, turning back to Bree and Adam who had an eyebrow raise.

"Why did you throw a dart at the helicopter?" demanded Bree

"Yah! I could have thrown you up there and we could have taken them down" said Adam. I rolled my eyes.

"No guys! It's a tracking device that Mr Davenport gave me. I know we can't make it to catch them but at least I leave a mark on the helicopter to track them later. Now come on! Let's go down to the lab" I said as I pushed them down towards the door.

* * *

**Yay mission time! Was super fun to 'choreograph' the whole fight scene but when it came to bionics ... i kind of used good old wikia for help and man does Chase have ALOT of abilities! lolThis is my favorite chapter to write so far! Although you guys might kill me for what I did to Bree and Blake! Muahahaha (i swear I am not evil... )**

**But you guys will love me for the next chapter!**

**Also anyone a fan of Valve's Half Life? One of the first ever games that i ever got hook on apart from L4D ad Tomb raider so when I was cracking my brain for an awesome professes name I immediately thought of the dude from Half Life!**

**Anyways gonna enjoy a lovely chocolate chip muffin and read The One by Kiera Cass as this uploads :P **

* * *

**********Enjoyyyyyyyy! **

**********Hugs and tim tams and chocolate chip muffins (yes i am making you all jealous with the yummy food I am eating while editing this MUAHAHAH! ) **

***********psssss ... Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"THAT WAS EPIC! YOU GUYS TAKING OUT THOSE NINJAS!" exclaimed Leo as he ran up to us from his work station to give us a group hug.

"Good job on the mission guys! Good Job with those reflexes Adam! Excellent work on taking out those Ninja's Bree! And Chase… quick thinking on using the tracking dart! I kind of forgot I gave you that" said Mr Davenport as we entered the lab from our mission.

"Yah well they weren't normal Ninjas… They have bionic powers too! It was like taking out Victor Krane but split into three" I said seriously turning to Mr Davenport.

"Yah I notice that too when we were watching trough those cameras. I am still getting to the bottom of this. On the bright side, none of my software or robots were stolen or tampered and no one was harm... well except for Dr Kevin whom I don't blame you for using that tranquilizer gun on Bree. You guys stop those ninjas in time. But till I can track them down you three will be training in the stimulator for 3 hours everyday where I will up the difficulty by a hundred percent… again and this time I will add some bionic rebels to train you guys on." Said Mr Davenport as he patted me and Adam on the shoulders followed by Bree whom he gave her a fatherly hug. The hug lasted for a while as Bree buried her head into Mr Davenport shoulders. Something bad must have happen to earlier prior to the mission if she is letting him hug her this long.

"Ugh Big D… not to ruined the lovely father-daughter moment but isn't there something you want to show us?" said Leo who was holding an E-pad and gesturing towards the lab doors.

"Oh right! I forgot! Adam, Bree, Chase… Leo follow me!" he said as he broke the hug but still holding Bree in his arms.

He gestured us to the Lab door. "Alright … you know how you guys keep telling me that you all want your own rooms with your own beds and all that fun stuff and I keep on telling you that it is impossible since you need to sleep in your capsules in order to stimulate your bionics?" he said rapidly full of excitement

"Umm... Yah" we all mumbled… where is this going?

"Well what I am about to show you all something that will blow your mind! But first… put on this blindfold" said Mr Davenport as he pulled out 4 colourful scarfs that I am sure he stole from Tasha… at least I think they belong to Tasha.

Too tired to argue all four of us tied the scarfs around our eyes and slowly holding Mr Davenport shoulder we walked into the elevator. I heard Mr Davenport pressing a few buttons on the tablet and a couple of buttons on the elevator and I felt us going down..

Wait… going down? We are going down… that's impossible!

The lab was already in the basement so how…

_*DING*_

"Alright guys place your hand on my shoulder, NOT TOO HARD ADAM, and follow me as I guide you" said Mr Davenport as each of us blindly grab hold a of his shoulder and slowly followed him.

"Okay you can open your blindfolds now!" said Mr Davenport excitedly. I took out the blindfolds and felt my jaws drop. I saw what looks like rec room the size of the lab.

There was a long work desk with four eDesktops, a pantry with a microwave and a minibar that made Adam excited. There was a sofa, two arm chairs, a bookshelf filled with book, DVDs and video games and a couple of beanbags in the canter of the room. On the wall was a large cinema screen with a DVD player, an X-box one and a PS4 . There was also an upgraded cyber-desk!.

"Big D! What is this place? Heaven?" said Leo who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out and his jaws was gonna drop on the ground anytime.

"This guys is your own living quarters! Follow me" said Mr Davenport as he pressed a few buttons on his tablet and one of the walls opened leading us towards a hallway filled with rooms.

There were 5 doors, four of them had our names on it and one says bathroom.

"NO WAY! I ALWAYS WANTED MY NAME ON A DOOR!" exclaimed Adam running up to the door with his name.

He was going to open it but Mr Davenport stopped him. He then held up 4 watched identical to the one he was holding.

"Alright guys this watches are not just any ordinary watches they are-"

"Davenport designed watches blah, blah yah, yah now get on to it Big D" cut Leo

"No! I meant yes I did design them myself but this watches are also the keys to get into the lab, open your doors and as for you three" he pointed me, Adam and Bree and hold up three metal bracelet "it also has a button to activate the same sort of stimulation that your capsules give to enhance your bionics except it in on your wrist"

"So it took you like 15 years to develop to develop accessories so that we can sleep like normal people instead if a glass box?" said Bree sarcastically

"Nope... actually it took me 2 days to develop the bracelet but a whole year to build this place!" said Mr Davenport as he handed out the watched and bracelet to us. I immediately put on the bracelet and watch and played around with the buttons.

"So how does this thing work Big D?" asked Leo who like me was playing around with the watch.

"Well… its like a normal watch it tells time but also the weather, news-"

"That's like my phone" said Adam as he placed the watch onto his ear.

"Nope, It's more like a mini tablet on your wrist. I call it the davenport smart watch. And you 4 have the approve final version before it goes on sales in time for this Christmas" he said with his usual egoistic smile.

"What I want to know is how do I open the doors" I said holding up my watch hand pointing to my door.

"Oh its simple! You see the sensor on top of your doorknob? Place it there to open it. Bree, ladies first… why don't you open your door? "he said pointing to Bree's door which was opposite Adams and next to mine.

"Fine" mumbled Bree. She still look down in the dumps since she came back from school. She placed her watch on top of the sensor. There was a robotic click and the door swing open.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I'm exhausted… and heartbroken from earlier… and also a bit hungry…

But I was excited to see my new room! Finally! About time too! Brothers like mine are killing my bionic cells!

It might not have worked the last time since it was Tasha sewing room but this time it looks like I will finally get the privacy that I've been begging for.

I placed my watch hand on the sensor of the door. There was a click and it swing open.

I stepped in to find the room with lavender and white walls, dark wooden desk with a couple of bookshelves above.

There was a double bed with cream white bedding, loads of plush pillows and in the middle sat the teddy bear Mr Davenport gave me when I was five.

There were two bedside tables one that has an ePod Charger and a phone charger and on the other side has an alarm clock along with stacks of my favorite magazines.

A small walk in closet stood at the corner of the room with some of my cloths already there neatly arranged as well as a chest drawer that doubles as a vanity with a mirror that hold some of my make-up and jewellery.

In the middle of the room was this fluffy purple rug that looked like it came from a purple teddy bear and on one side of the room near the closet was a full length mirror and the lounge chair that I love from Tasha's sewing room.

Stuck up on the ceiling were glow in the dark stars.

Those stars... reminds me of- NOPE! Not gonna think about him! Gonna enjoy the pleasure of having my very own room.

I stood there absorbing the view . I then turned to Mr Davenport with the biggest smile I can master and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Everything I ever dream of in a room is here!" I said jumping up and down not letting go of the hug.

"You're welcome princess. I know you're the one who a room of your own the most. Also you better thank Tasha later as she was the one who design and decorated it." said Mr Davenport soothingly as he kissed me on the forehead.

I release him from the grip and give him "the look".

"Go on…" he shrugged

Using my bionics I speed over to my bed and jump in crashing into the pillows.

The bed felt warm, soft and cosy. Just as like I always dream of!

"** THIS IS THE LIFE! **" I shouted excitedly as I bounced off the bed.

"Happy you're enjoying… now can we move on?" said Chase impatiently as he walked out to the hallway. "Right… come on guys" said Mr Davenport. Opposite my room was Adam's room. He placed the watch on the sensor and ran in and slammed into a workout equipment.

Haha! That idiot...

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Oh boy! My own room! With my name on!

I ran into my new room only to slam into some tall metal thing.

"Ooowww…" I exclaimed rubbing my nose while the others laughed. I then realist that it was a weights plate stand.

"Adam have equipped your room with some weight training supplies that I moved from the gym since you practically are the only one using them" said Mr Davenport as he patted me on the back.

My room's wall was painted blue and white with framed posters of my favorite football, basketball and baseball players on it.

I had this cool wooden double bed like Bree but with blue bedding. There was a desk in one corner next to a small closet. The rest of the room was filled with fitness equipment. Also like Bree's room there were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

And like Bree I had to ran to my bed and jumped into it.

"Thanks MR D!" I shouted from the bed.

"Glad you're happy Adam. Although please be careful when you jump it with your bionic strength. Come lets go to Chase's room" said Mr Davenport as he gestured Leo and Bree out. Chase had already ran to his room.

I 'lightly' bounced off my bed and ran after them.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

The moment Adam got up from jumping onto his bed I immediately ran to my room.

I can't help it! I am excited to finally see my room! Which is mine! ALL MINE!

I scaned my watch over the scanner and swing it open.

"… this is not how I pictured my room to look like…" I stuttered, taking a step in

"What?" exclaimed Leo and Mr Davenport

Like Adam's room the walls are Blue but covered with a big poster of the solar system on one side and the periodic table on the other.

Unlike Adam's room there was this really cool double loft bed, the kind almost like a bunk bed but instead of a bed underneath the was a desk along with the same type of spinning chair from the lab.

There was another desk that resembled Leo's workstation but it has some lab equipment that Mr Davenport, Leo and I sometimes use for experiment. Like Adam and Bree's room there was a small walk in closet but in place for a vanity or work out equipment there were 4 large bookshelves half filled with books that I liked to read.

There was also an armchair next to the bookshelves.

Then there's Buster, the dummy I have been using to practicing marital arts on for years stood there in another corner.

I noticed the middle of the room was very spacious and has a nice camel color rug which I could roll up whenever I want to practice my martial arts. Lastly like Bree and Adam's room it has glow in the dark stars on the ceiling too.

"THIS IS BETTER!" I Shouted as I ran up the ladder of my new loft bed to hoop in.

I looked down to see Mr Davenport who sighted with relief.

"Good... because your room was the hardest to design" said Mr Davenport

"Is it because you had a hard time setting up all this stuff?" I asked as I climb down the loft

"Nope it was hard looking for things that suit your personality without thinking of myself" he said with that ego smile...

_that dude_ I thought.

"Oh…"

"Great now that you three had a chance to see you crib lets go over to mine!" said Leo as he ran out of the room pulling Adam along with him.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I ran to the room across from Chase's room and scanned my watch. My new room! And its next to Adam, Bree and Chase's! I am quiet glad they get their own room now especially Bree since she is the one who needed her own 'girl time' privacy as Mum will say.

The moment the doors open I can hear the angles singing hallelujah.

I noticed all the boy's room were blue and had the same blue bedding.

My walls were covered with posters from all of the 'Pig Zombie' movies as well as a couple of my favorite zombie video games.

Its very similar to Chase's room with the loft bed with and desk underneath, a chest drawer like in Bree's room but instead of holding make up it holds my socks and PJs and all that fun stuff as well as an aquarium with gold fish and my pet hamster 'Squirrel'.

Like Chase room there was another table with another E-desktop and bookshelves that holds my comic books, action figures, black Nintendo DS XL and my personal computer and video games collection. Also like all rooms there is a small walk in closet. Lastly there was something that I noticed every room had.

"Hey question Big D… what's with the glow in the dark stars on all our ceiling?" I asked

"Oh well I thought you guys will like to fall asleep to watching the stars at night. I meant it's not as good as the actual star gazing but it still look nice. Also it was just fun buying a bulk loads of this and placing on the ceiling. I would have put some on my room but your mum won't let me."Explained Big D

"Right … well I love it! It's a big upgrade from the room I have upstairs. Also its cool to know that my room is closer to those guys" I said giving Big D a high five as Chase and Adam headed straight to my comic collection.

Typical… they always love going through my comic collections. I noticed Bree at the corner of my eyes.

She was quiet still looked upset from what happened earlier today. I walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder."Hey … you okay?" "Yah… I'm fine… I guess I am just a bit tired from the mission" she said. She's lying and I know it. Mr Davenport looked at Bree with concern. He then felt her forehead and said

"Yah I agree. You don't look too good. Maybe you should go to bed early. I'll get Tasha to send you your dinner later." He then took her hand and guided her back to her room.

I followed in case he needed some help leaving my brothers to be with my comic books. Oh dear God please don't mess up the order that I stack them. Or worse… bend them!

"Come on Bree sweetie. Let's get you to bed" he said and stop at his pace realizing what he just said as a wide smile creep onto his face "Wow.. that's a first… Gosh I never thought I'll ever say that in my life"

We all laughed. Big D scanned his watch and open the door letting Bree go in first to change.

He then turned to me and said "Leo, go up and tell your mother that Bree is sick. She'll know what to do. Just scan the watch when you come back down here" "Right at you Big D. Are you sure you can handle Bree?" I asked

"Oh please… you're talking to the guy who practically raise her!" he said proudly pointing his thumbs to humself cockily. Man, even when his daughter is sick or should I say love sick he still has to have an ego!

"Right.. Be right back" I said walking backwards to go up and call mum.

"AND DON'T DESTROY MY COMIC COLLECTION AGAIN!" I shouted to Adam and Chase as i walked past my room, who were both lying on the floor devouring my comics.

* * *

**I Hope you all love this family fluff chapter! I read a few fics where Adam, Bree and Chase have their own rooms but was never explained how they can have their own room without having those Bionic stimulation capsule thingy so yah... hopefully it makes sense :P**

**Also if they have their own room wouldn't it make sense to have Leo near by!**

**Responds to guests:~**

**Vampire Girl: mehehe good guess :P I actually used Gregg Sulking's Maxon personality for Blake!**

**Badwolf42: AAHH TQ! #dftba! Allon-sy!**

**Guest: Happy you like them! more in future chapters ;P**

* * *

**********Hugs and tim tams! **

**********Don't forget to Comment, Favorite and Follow for more New Kids Fic ! :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bree's POV**

*_BUZZ*_

My phone vibrated for the millionth time today. Blake has been texting and calling me every few minutes. Doesn't this boy have a life? Or a certainty other girlfriend?

_*Buzz*_

"UGHHH!" I grunted I took my phone and threw it across the room. It landed on my lounge chair and I can still hear the vibrating.

I stayed home sick as I seriously wasn't feeling well.

Both Mr Davenport and Tasha came to check on me several times trough out the day. Every time she came in I just threw the covers over and pretended to sleep.

On the bright side… At least I get to enjoy my new room...

Except for the stars...those glow in the dark stars remind me of him... damn you Blake for showing me the stars...

I close my eyes and threw the covers over my head as I hear the sound of the vacuum cleaner. Tasha must be coming in to check on me again.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Bree stayed home from school today. I don't believe she's sick. Heck she has super human bionic immunity that was design to withstand all sorts of sickness… well except that time when they had a mission in the Philippines and got stuck in one of the biggest storms in history which had a side effect of the three of them staying home for a week with a bad case of the flu. Not a pretty sight as I practically had to tie a scarf around Chase's nose to stop him from shooting out power snot every ten seconds due to his bionic senses.

But then again this sort of sickness is no ordinary sickness. More like the side effect of getting your heart broken by the guy you like. I need to get to the bottom of this situation.

I spent the who morning looking out for Blake which was hard as we didn't have any classes together except Economics which while I was walking to Economics when Cath came up to me.

"Hey Leo have you seen Chase? I am supposed to lend him this book" she said happily as she waved a bright yellow book in front of my face.

_Wait.. hold it… Cath is looking for Chase? And she's lending him a book… why is Chase interacting with her? Doesn't Chase hate her?_

"Um no… not since this morning. Anyways don't you both have the exact same classes?" I asked

"Well yes for the core subjects but not the electives. While Chase takes Econ's I am taking Accounting. Also when he is has politics while I have music." She said

"I see. By the way I-" I was gonna ask her yesterday when Blake walked up to us.

"Hey little sis, I think I accidentally took your Accounting book mistaking it for my Economics" he said as he handed Cath a purple notebook and ruffle her hair making it now looking like a messy ponytail .

_Wait … hold it… Little SIS?  
_

"You idiot! I was looking high and low for this! And stop messing with my hair" she grumbled said hitting him on the arm with the book.

"Sorry…" he smirked.

"It's okay… at lease you gave it to me before class" she said as she re-did her ponytail and then she turned to me "Oh by the way Leo, remember I told you about me having two brothers? Well this is the other one" She said as she reach up to place an arm around Blake's shoulder to give him a one side hug.

_Wait … HOLD IT! … did she just day 'other brother'?_

Blake looked at me frowning. I noticed his face was still swollen and that he right eye was a bit blue black from Bree's slap yesterday. Then like he was suddenly hit with by a train he exclaimed "Wait! You're Leo! One of Bree's brothers! You were with her yesterday! At Starbucks!"

_Wow… today must be secret sibling discovery day…_

"Wait Bree? That girl you keep yapping about since we got here? The girl who you went out with on Wednesday night and TOOK MY TELESCOPE FOR?" said Cath breaking the hug then reaching out to pull his shirt so that his face was facing her and shouted "THE SAME GIRL WHO SLAP YOU OUTSIDE STARBUCKS YESTERDAY?"

"Yup, that Bree" both of us mumbled.

Cath release Blake and stood there looking back and forth at both of us… then she started laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOSH! … Oh no no no no… I see what's happening now! IT ALL MAKE SENSE! Gosh!" said Cath who was laughing so hard she had trouble standing straight. She was using a locker on the left to support herself.

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay … Leo… how was your sister's reaction upon seeing Blake and me together when you guys were at Starbucks?" she said firmly at me.

"Um… well... doesn't the slap say it all... " I answered not so sure what to say as it all happened as fast a Bree speeding to New Jersey an back.

"Alright I think I know what's happening" she said turning her attention to Blake "I think your girlfriend got a 'little' jealous when she saw us. Thinking we were dating when actually we were just doing our usual Thursday after school 'sibling' bonding" she said smirking at her theory.

Then it hit me! You know that feeling when everything snap into place and the light bulb goes _*ding*!_? Well I am feeling it now.

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" I exclaimed "Alright Blake, Cath first question I want to ask… do you have ANYMORE siblings that me and my siblings need to know about?"

"Nope.. just Me, Blake and Adrian" said Cath

"Alright… well just for future reference I have three Biona-Hi-... I meant three older step siblings." I said pulling out a picture of me and my Bionic siblings on my phone to show them "Adam the tallest not so smartest guy is the oldest, Bree…which I am sure Blake already know is the middle and only girl and then there's the good old nerdy Chase... speaking of which… what is up with you and Chase?" I asked with suspicion on why the girl my brother has been hating for the last week is suddenly lending books to him.

"Oh... Well … let's just day we worked out our differences. By the way I seriously didn't know he is your brother till yesterday!" explained Cath, who I swear was blushing for a second there.

"Okay now that we have nailed the sibling talk can we talk about how to explain to Bree that I am not cheating on her?" said Blake who had broken down and was sitting on the ground against the locker with his head in his hand. The poor guy seriously looked as broken as Bree was this morning.

I sat down next to him on one side and Cath on the other who pulled him into a hug.

"I have been trying to call and text her for the last few hours and she has been ignoring them! What am I going to do?" Blake sobbed helplessly onto his sister's shoulders

"Well… Cath… any brilliant ideals?" I said to break the awkward silence. She just sat there patting her brother's head to comfort him. Her face was also scrunch up in a "I am thinking" sort of way … almost like Chase when he is thinking or how to get us out of messy situations.

"I have been thinking and most of them usually ends up with Blake and Bree never ge-"

"I messed up! I messed up big time!" cried Blake

"Hoi mate! Snap out of it!" said Cath as she push her brother off her shoulder aggressively, put one hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes "We will help you get back with Bree if it is the last thing we do" she said staring at me as I nodded with agreement.

"Non if this would have happen it-"

"I get it! You didn't want to tell her that you and your siblings are all adopted from three different countries especially after what happened in your first school" she said firmly bringing Blake back to her shoulder and patting him on his head to sooth him.

Turning to me she explained "Blake was the first one to go to school back in Japan. Adrian and I weren't ready so we stuck with home school. Blake liked it at first. Even dated this girl that I hated and when she found out that he has an Asian sister and a Hispanic brother she dumped him and spread some mean rumors about him that gotten him bullied quiet badly"

"Oh… than how about England?" I asked

"That's a different story. I went to an all-girls school and the guys went to the brother school. We all had different group of friends and never really mention about each other. Even so when my friends did found out about me having two brothers who were adopted, they were cool about it. Anyways for Blake he had nothing to worry about since he was born there and practically fitted in"

_*RINGGGGGGGGGGG*_

The bell for the start of next period rang. Cath and I got up and helped Blake.

"Tell you what. Meet me at lunch and we will think of something" said Cath to me and Blake as we walked to our respective classes.

* * *

**Later at lunch**

**Chase's POV**

I was sitting at our usual table waiting for Cath, Leo and Adam. Halfway trough my sandwich they finally came along with Blake and the new Hispanic dude that was in Spanish with me and Cath slide into the empty seats.

"Hi" said Cath as she sat next to me with Blake and the Hispanic guy sitting on her left while Leo and Adam sat on my right.

"Hey.." I said raising an eyebrow at Blake who's face was slightly swollen and had a sad look in his eyes. Then it hit me! Putting two and two together it all adds up to Bree being upset! Something must have happened to Bree and Blake! But it can't be as Bree said they only have one class yesterday and she told me that she will be hanging out with Leo after school since Blake was busy...

"Chase... This are my brothers Blake which I am sure you've already meet and Adrian who's in Spanish with... we are all adopted.. hence why we don't look alike and by the way I know the reason for Bree's sudden change of mode" She said straight to the point as she pointed to Blake when she mentioned about Bree.

"Okay... wait so Blake's your brother? How come none of you guys mention each other? I meant I know you mention about you having two older brothers but I never knew it was them" I said as I felt my eyes widen when Cath mention about Blake being her brother.

"Yah well... we have our reasons for keeping it a bit hush on the whole sibling thing... anyways I know what happen to Bree and I have kind of an ideal on how to fix this" said Cath

"Okay... so what happened?"

"Cath happen..." said Adrian as Blake who may be all sad looking hit him in the neck. As for me my eyes felt wide with shock anger that Cath, my new friend was the reason for Bree being 'sick'. I have a bad feeling that Spike is gonna come up anytime now and ripped her apart!

"Oi! Oowwww" complained Adrian as he rubbed his neck while Cath and Blake gave him a death stare.

Leo who sense my internal battle of rage and anger with what Adrian just said put a hand on my shoulder and hissed "Dude... I was there ... I saw it all happen. Cath didn't do anything wrong so please chill"

"Okay... than what did happen?" I asked as I relaxed slightly and turned to Cath. I have no appetite to eat so I push away my tray and took the uncapped the bottle of water for a drink

"Its a big misunderstanding... Bree thought Blake was cheating on her by going out with me" said Cath.

With that I chocked and my mouth sprayed out the water like a fountain. Luckily no one was sitting opposite me or they will be soak!

"But- I - You- Brother- How- No?" i gagged still recovering from that chocked.

"Blake and I were just hanging out at Starbucks and watching a movie after school yesterday like all siblings do. Bree must have gotten jealous mistaking us as a couple" said Cath who was now picking on the cucumber sandwich

"And with that she ran up and slapped him telling him to stay away from her" added Leo

"Alright... Well that sort of explains it" I said as I wipe my mouth with a napkin and dabbing it onto my slightly dampen shirt.

"Yup and now we just to get them back to together" said Leo who is now munching on a bag of chips.

"And how are we gonna get them back together?" I asked

"Yah... I kind of have a few plans but most of them with the effect of an endgame relationship along with an angry Taylor Swift break up song that will debut on the Billboards charts at number one... unless..." she then paused for a moment, putting both hands on her head thinking. Then her face light up and gesturing me to lean closer and whispered into my ear. As she whispered I used my database to analyses the probability her plan of getting Bree to listen to Blake's side of the story (which is a 98.2% non-endgame result aka IT WILL WORK ... I hope) and hopefully getting them back together.

We followed up our plan with the others. When we were done Blake who was still unsure about this ideal "Are you sure about this ?"

"Well... Its either that or you end up with another black eye with a broke nose for you" shrug Cath.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

_Blake… Blake… Blake…_

_"Bree…" whispered Blake, his forehead press against mine. He cupped my cheeks. Our brown eyes locked. Lips inches away.  
_

_"I..." I tried to say something but my mind went blank. I felt my face felt warm_

_"I love you…" he said slowly with a deeper sexier voice. I feat chills down my spine when he said that.  
_

_I was stunt… all I could master was "Kiss me... slowly…"_

_On demand our lips meet.. slowly… softly… sweetly  
_

_I wrapped an arm around his neck as he deepen the kiss. His hands grab a lock of my hair. Then...  
_

_'poke'_

_"Stop!" I said nudging him as I break the kiss_

_"Bree…"_

_'poke' 'poke' 'poke'_

_"Please stop! Its tickling me" I said trying not to laugh_

_"Bree…"_

_'poke' 'poke' 'poke'_

_"Bree…"_

_"SERIOUSTLY!" I shouted_

"BREE WAKE UP!" shouted a familiar voice that sounded like Leo

"Arrrgggggg!" I jumped out of the covers and rolled off my bed, pulling some of the pillows and blanket down.

"Good evening to you too Sleeping Bree-ty .. How was the hibernating session?" a snaky comment with the voice belonging to non-other than Chase said.

"Dude! She can't hibernate! It's not yet winter!" said a voice belonging to Adam

"Seriously Adam?" I heard Leo's voice with annoyance.

I was lying on the floor with my head hurting like hell. If I didn't feel sick earlier… I sure do feel now listening to my brothers.

I slowly got up and to see my brothers standing with their arms cross.

"What do you want?" I grumbled

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." mumbled Leo to Adam as they both snickered

"Change into something nice and come up" said Chase nicely, ignoring those two.

"Why should I? I'm sick!" I exclaimed while placing a hand on my throat to gesture the fact I really am sick … from this three idiots.

"Really? Cause you look, sound and seem perfectly fine to us" said Leo

"Nope… her hair is a mess" said Adam

"Gggrrr! GET OUT!" I shouted pointing to the door. Man now I know how it feels to be like those girls in those movies where their brother annoys the heck out of them that makes them want to kick them out of the room!

"NO! LISTEN! We know well you're not really sick and even if you are 'sick' we know why and are gonna fix this." said Leo as he pulled Adam by the arm and walked out of my room.

Two idiots down one more to go…

Chase was still standing there with his arms cross "Listen Bree… there has been a bit of a misunderstanding regarding you and Blak-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HIM!" I snapped

"Really cause a moment there when you were mumbling in your sleep all we heard was _BLAKE... BLAKE... SAVE ME BLAKE_" he said mocking a girly squeak sounding like damsels in distress everywhere blush while I just want to puke at his attempt... literally...

"SHUT UP!"

"So you admit! You were dreaming of Blake! You miss him! You even had that happy giddy look when you said Kis-"

"I DID NOT ! NOW PLEASE! LEAVE!" I defended while pointing to the door

"Come on Bree... Admit it.. you miss him" he said calmly

"I DON'T MISS HIM! I DIDN'T DREAM OF HIM! GET OUR OF MY ROOM!" i said throwing a pillow at him but my aim was off and it flew onto my lounge chair.

"Wow.. after 14 hours of sleep and your still cranky? That time of the mont-"

"AND THAT TOO!"

"FINE! LOOK! WE KNOW YOU LIKE BLAKE AND WHAT YOU SAW WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU SAW! IT'S ALL ONE BIG HELL OF A MISUNDERSTANDING! NOW IT'S NOT MY POSITION TO EXPLAIN TO YOU ABOUT YESTERDAY BUT SOMEONE UPSTAIRS WILL SO PUT ON SOMETHING DISSENT AND JUST COME UP!" he shouted angrily with a deep voice that sounds almost similar to Spike thankfully it's not, turned his heals and stomped out of the door slamming it shut

I just stood there stunt while staring at the door.. Chase never shouts at my face while using his 'spike' voice…

Dragging myself to my closet I got dress in a grey sweater, skinny jeans and my black Dr Martins with little red and blue flower prints. I then went to my vanity to apply some eye cream and tinted moisturizer to cover my puffy eyes and red nose from all that crying, black liquid eyeliner, mascara and a dab on some peachy lipstick.

I deactivate my bracelet that Mr Davenport gave in order to stimulate our bionics without being in our capsules and took it off, placing it on my bed side table and grab my phone.

"Whatever those boys are doing better be worth my time and energy" I said to myself as I looked into the mirror to brush out my the tangles from my hair.

As i stared at my reflection I can't help but think even though I was denying... what Chase said was true... all of it... I kind of did miss him...

* * *

**Yay! new chapter! AAhhhh i have been so busy this week with classes and assignments! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! The next one will be a bit of a surprise so don't forget to favorite and follow this fic!**

**********Enjoyyyyyyyy! **

**********Hugs and tim tams! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Cath's POV**

Why the hell am I so nervous? This is not even my problem!

Oh wait… Its because I am helping my dear big brother fix his mess… again…

Though technically this is indirectly my problem...

I meant fact Bree mistaken us for being a couple the other day … Eeeewww!

But thinking back… this was one main reason for Blake's first break up because his then-girlfriend saw me and Blake coming out of the arcade one night and thought we were dating. We were also with Adam but he disappeared to use the bathroom so it was just me and Blake at that time which started the rumors of Blake being the 'cheating foreign guy' at his school.

Two years ago back when we were living in Japan, Blake dated this girl from the school he went to. He told us she was I quote "A sweet angle".

But boy … that girl…

That self centered little back stabbing witch!

Blake was following her around like a lost puppy which I don't blame him at that time since she was his first girlfriend.

She manipulated Blake; practically have him twirled by the finger… I can think of so many stupid things she made him do but the worst was when she got Blake to cook dinner for her once and she barely touched her food. Heck I never see her eat anything! Not even a glass of water! For him to cook all those delicious food only to have her taking a nibble is a flipping sin in our book!

When she found out about the fact that Blake has an older Hispanic Brother and a younger Asian sister she started to spreading more rumors about Blake around school and dumped him cause he comes from a 'weird family'!

We left Japan a couple of months later for Spain for a three months followed by England due to dad's job. We all did regular school in England which was a relief for Blake to start fresh in a new school in a country that is familiar to him. He did dated girls here and there but none of them were serious.

Here however… was a different story… from the way Blake eyes twinkled and the way he talks about her he really cares about her.. And loves her in a way I never seen him acted around any of his past relationships. Heck he was willing to wake up at 6.30 am to make his fancy culinary cruising as part of his wooing techniques aka with food.

Over lunch, Leo and I gathered along with his brothers and my brothers to come out with a plan to get Bree and Blake back. I also got down to business and explain to Chase and Adam about my family.

Part two of 'operation B 2' as I like to call it has to go with me talking to Bree and explaining that I am in no ways a threat to her relationship with Blake as well as now my family works.

At the moment Leo, Chase and Adam were doing part one which was to get Bree out of her room and up to the living room so that I can talk top her.

Which is where I have been for the last 25 minute waiting quietly in the Davenport's living room as I read through and marked my brand new copy of Hamlet for school since I was gonna study with Chase later for out literature test next week.

Thank God their parents weren't home as I am awkward with parents.

The Davenport's house was actually a couple of streets away from where me and my family live.

Though the one we stay at is big theirs is definitely bigger. I remember Chase telling me earlier that his dad have quite a lot of rooms.

I continue sitting there for another 10 minutes, admiring the living room which was decorated with modern furniture in a nice at cosy way.

Just as I was done with act II of Hamlet I heard Leo and Adam stomping in looking piss off followed by Chase a moment later.

"So?" I asked as I got up from the couch as Leo and Adam got on it getting ready to play another game of Assassins Creek Black Flag which we were playing earlier before the guys went down to get Bree.

"We talked to her… now all we have to do is wait…till then…" said Chase as he walked to the counter and like magic (or from underneath) pulled up a tray of blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. They smell mouth-watering good.

I know he takes home economy as an elective like Blake but due to their grade and schedule they have different periods or else they both will have known each other by now instead of this afternoon at lunch where they were comparing recipes for the perfect chocolate ganache.

Placing 4 muffins onto a plate followed my grabbing the bottle of milk from the fridge and four glasses, with a big grin he says "Anyone want a snack?"

With that Adam and Leo scrambled from their place on the couch, abandoning their game to stuff their face with the baked goods.

I was about to walk up to the counter when Chase's blocked with with two muffins.

"Chase… what's going on?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wait for it..." he said holding up three fingers to counting down "Three ... two... One..."

And as if on cue Leo and Adam shouted "HOT! HOT! FREAKING HOT! MY MOUTH IS BURNING HOT! "

Leo ran to the sink for water while Adam snatch the milk and downed it all.

"I might have put some hot sauce in their muffins" admitted Chase with a cheeky smile.

"Seriously ? The first thing I witness here at Casa de Davenport is you pranking your brothers ? How childish! " I exclaimed in a serious tone looking bemuse when I am actually biting my tongue, trying to stop myself for laughing at his genius prank!

"Glad you get to witness the Casa de Davenport house special of those idiots falling for another one of my pranks. Speaking of which yours is not spiked with hot sauce I promise" he said as he thrust the muffin into my hand. The muffin was still warm and I can see the chocolate chips still kind of gooey and melted.

Still… not gonna trust this guy I asked "And how will I know that this is not part of your genius plan to poison me so that you can kill off your fellow classmate so that you will no longer have to compete against me in classes and will be back to the top of the star student Christmas tree?"

"Oh come on! Do you think I am that desperate for being on top till I will poison you? I do want to be on top. But fair and square by working for it! We are friends now right?" he said seriously as he placed our muffins on the coffee table, turn off the abandon game with the remote and cross his arms around his chest. I turned around and noticed Leo and Adam were no longer in the room with us. Probably gone to change their cloths or check on Bree.

I hope Bree comes up soon...

"Look... here's a deal, how about I cut the muffin into half and we can share it. That way if you're poison I'll be poison by my own creations too" Chase offered.

"Yah…so said the Evil Queen to snow white as she sliced the poisonous apples into half, and look what happened to her!" I said sarcastically

"You meant fallen into a deep sleep only to be kissed awaken by her prince charming where they lived happily ever after?" said Chase with a cheeky smile.

I felt my heart skipping a beat at that smile. It was one of cute boyish smile that if girls were to take notice of him will actually swoon.

But ughhhh! why did i have to say the whole snow white and the poisoned apple thing?

WHY DIDN'T I JUST TAKE THE FLIPPING MUFFIN IN PEACE AND ATE IT LIKE LEO AND ADAM?

I'd rather be spiced than be 'poisoned'… after all I was born with a bottle of sriracha sauce in my hand. Yah yah I love my spicy food. But anyways…

I have no ideal how to comment back. Seriously NO IDEAL! I randomly said "Nope, she slayed the dragon and win the war then she lived happily ever after"

Slay dragon? Win war? Hate you Chase for making me coming up with dumb come backs!

"Nice try… wrong folk lord" he said as he walk up to me holding his pinkie finger "Here's the deal... As your friend I pinkie swear that this is not a scheme to poison or kill you. Trust me?"

"Seriously ? What are we ? Children ?" I shot back trying to ignore the temptation of rolling my eyeballs at this.

"Well under the eyes of Mrs Tamar we are" he said still holding up that pinkie of his.

Uuuhhh! I wave the white flag! My stomach is growling for that delicious smelling muffin and I really was hungry. And its chocolate and blueberries which is my favorite combo!

Reluctantly I walked up and pinkie swear with him. I broke then broke away to grab one of the muffin which was slightly cooler but was still warm in the inside.

"But if I do die… you… stay away... from my funeral" I said in between mouthfuls of the muffin top.

Just as Chase was about to speak Leo, Adam and her majesty I need to talk to Bree walked in.

"Alright I am here make it –YOU!" Bree shouted as she ran up about to throw a punch at my face just as I blocked it with my muffin free hand and pushed her to the couch.

Oooowwww! Bree almost threw a hard punch that I swear could have broken my nose if I had not blocked her! Man... Chase, Leo, Adam and Blake said she was sweet, cute and girly… not strong, feisty and rough!

"HEY HEY HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted Chase as he, Leo and Adam grab hold of Bree, trying to pin her to the couch which only Adam is succeeding. Chase and Leo ended up being kicked off the couch by Bree, landing face down on the carpet. Why am I not surprise at this?

"THAT… SHE…YESTERDAY… LOVE… BLAKE… CHEATING...BITCH" she gagged, frighting from Adam's grip on the couch.

Wait…. Did she just called me a bitch? Why she-

"Listen Bree... Cath is here to explain to you about what you saw yesterday and I am not letting you go until you listen to what she have to say… be glad I am missing the big football game for this… Its for your own good" said Adam firmly, who looked chilled holding down Bree who was still squirming in her seat.

"But-she-"

"NO! Bree you're gonna sit down and listen to what Cath have to say quietly. I promise you everything will make perfect sense. Once she is done you can attack her and Blake all you want" ordered Leo as he and Chase got off the floor and walking to the back of the sofa for extra security of holding Bree down, which let's be honest… if Adam can't hold her down she is gonna be needing a tranquiliser gun for this.

"Fine… " said Bree as she cross her arms looking piss off… which I don't blame her for.

Taking a deep breath I started "What you saw at the mall yesterday is not as what you think… Blake's my -"

"THAT LI-" shouted Bree as Leo slapped a hand on her mouth and all we hear is a faint muff sound

"Please... Carry on Cath…" said Leo calmly like he have been covering his sister's mouth for most of his lives.

"Blake's my brother… my adopted brother… you see our dad is kind of married to his work so he never had time for a girlfriend or a wife but he did want kids. So he took the easy way out and adopted us… Three of us…because he traveled a lot he grew to love discovering new culture. He had this ideal of having a multicultural family. Within a year he adopted us from three different country. He adopted Adrian from Honduran when he was three, Blake from Cardiff in England which is my dad's hometown when he was two, followed by me when I was barely one from Guangzhou, China. None of us know much about our lives before or even our birth parents since we were young. All I know is that as idiotic as they are… they are my brothers…my family... "

I paused to take a seconf. I noticed Bree's eyes have gone widen and Adam's grip on her shoulder has reduced. Leo still has his hands on her mouth. All four of them have the look of surprise and touched at my story. I kind of gave more details that I should to them but I trust this people… at least I think I do.

"We rarely talk about our complicated family relationship to anyone especially Blake as in the past it got HIM bullied really badly at one of his old schools for having a mixed race family. Even if we did we explain to them, its just briefly in order to stop them from asking questions." I added to Leo's raised eyebrows having that I did tell him that Adrian is my brother in Wood shop a couple of days ago.

Taking a step forward I walked up to Bree… preying she won't attack me again and sat down next to her.

"Look Bree… I am sorry for what you thought you saw at the mall yesterday. Heck I'll be piss off too if I were in your position. The point is… Blake is my brother and knowing him well he will never hurt you like that. He cares about you as-"

I was cut off by a mess of brown hair and tears in my shoulder as Bree release herself from her brothers grip and threw herself at me into a hug.

"That was fast..." I heard Chase mumbled as he help Leo up from the floor who have fallen backwards when Bree loosen from his grip.

I patted her back soothingly… well at least it went better than I planned so I don't have to drag her into my backup plan of 2.5.

Bree cried into my shoulders while mumbling words that I could only make out in between the snobs"I'm ..sorry.. punch you..jumped... misjudged you and Blake… I am … an idiot… Its all my fault… miss him … am a … jealous bitch…how... forgive... now... ruined… now... he hate-"

"WAI WAI WAIT" I exclaimed at the word 'hate' pulling out of the hug and putting my hands onto Bree's shoulders as traces of mascara and eyeliner smudged out of her teary eyes I firmly say "Blake does not hate you! Even so I will not let it under my watch. You're good for him… to him.. he likes you…makes cupcakes for you... Blake cares for you… loves you…"

Bree hiccup at 'loves you' as Adam handed her a box of tissues which she accepted. She blew her nose and whipped her eyes as Adam cooed her into a warm hug.

"You really think he loves me? After the drama I stirred up?" she said after she calmed herself down slightly. She was still hiccuping.

"It's all a misunderstanding Bree. Partially our fault for giving vague details on our family life" I said as Bree pushes her hair out of her face.

Her face was full of regret. Silently she said " you think he will forgive me after what I've done to our relationship?"

"Well…. there is only one way to find out… but first... please go and clean up… you face is one hot mess…" I said jokingly, hoping to lighten the moment as I pointed out to the smudged make up on her face. She just nodded.

Slowly Adam and Bree got up where he led her to I assumed the bathroom to clean up.

"Oh will you look at the time… I gotta run to my room to feed my hamster! Be right back!" said Leo as he patted Chase on the shoulder and ran after them.

Leaving me with alone with Mr Poisonous Muffin Man…

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Wow … Cath's story was touching hearing how she and her brothers became a family. She didn't give the details about how she and her brothers were adopted earlier at lunch. It makes me more grateful on how I was raised even though I still am shock to find out that it wasn't Mr Davenport who created us. We still don't know how Douglas created us and won't know till I am 18. To be honest I don't really want to know or care about how I was created as I am just glad to be alive and well. To be blessed with a family like mine.

Bree has been crying for the last 10 minutes into Cath's shoulder after finding out that Blake and Cath were siblings and that he was not cheating on her.

Her face was a mess with her eyes and nose red and puffy, black make up mixing with her tears making her look like a zombie without the blood.

As soon as Cath was done talking to Bree she sends Adam to bring Bree back down to go clean her up.

Leo then nudge me and said "Oh will you look at the time… I gotta run to my room to feed my hamster! Be right back!"

He said with a wink at me and ran out of the room. Leaving me with alone Little Miss Snow White who is afraid of my muffins.

I stood there quietly as I watched Cath eating the muffin that she was halfway devouring before Bree threw that punch her which I'm impress… she has really good reflex to be able to dodge a punch like that.

I noticed she was pinching bits of muffin while staring blankly into the kitchen.

"Want me to warm that up for you?" I asked breaking the silence as I walked around the couch and sat next to her.

"Nah.. I'm good" she said as she threw another bit of muffin into her mouth. I just stared at her noticing bits of chocolate at the corner of her chin. Part of me want to reach out and wipe it off but then it will take our friendship to a whole new level of awkwardness.

I still feel guilty for judging her way too soon. Cath turned out to be quiet an awesome friend.

We've been hanging out a lot since we have almost the exact timetable as mine although I recently realize that it's only our core subjects that are the same but not our electives when we compared timetables yesterday. I've learned a lot about her in the last 24 hours.

Like the fact the reason she speaks fluent Spanish was because Adrian only know how to speak Spanish when he was adopted and was a slow learner in English so Cath's dad got her and Blake to learn Spanish from a young age.

I also found out that apart from being a big reader she also is a gamer. Minecraft, Assassins Creed, Walking Dead (the Taltales one not the *cough *cough crappy one) and my personal favorite, The Uncharted series and The Last of Us.

"It's rude to stare but for the length you've been blankly daydreaming at my face it's just creepy" said Cath as she licked her fingers from the chocolate.

I jump for a second there… oh crap… What do I say?

"Ummm.. you've got something over…" I gesture to her chin as I reached out to wipe the bit of chocolate. As I did I could not help but admire her eyes… they were small and delicate coppery brown.

I felt Goosebumps up my hands as I gently wipe off the crumbs and quickly pull my hand back as I heard footsteps of Bree, Adam and Leo coming up from the elevator and we both sprang out of the couch.

* * *

**Cath's POV**

Okay… why is Chase staring at me for the last 5 minutes? Is it even possible for one to have a day dream this long?

I waved my hands over his face as I toss the last of the muffin into my mouth. I got to admit this is awesome stuff! Now let's see how long I'll live…

I gave up waving my hands over his face as I lick my chocolate covered fingers and sneakily said "It's rude to stare but for the length you've been blankly daydreaming at my face it's just creepy"

Like always he jumped back and snapped out of that day dream of his. Mehehe I am one 'evil' friend.

Looking at me once again he shyly mumbled "Ummm.. you've got something over…"

Before I can blink his hand reached over and lightly brushed something from my chin.. mush have been a muffin crumb... okay i had a bit of muffin on my chin that made him stare at my face... wow … now this is embarrassing…

I felt myself go red the moment his hand gently touched my chin. Not sure if it has anything to do with the fact I didn't notice the crumbs on my face or because he was touching my face. His hand linger on my chin.

Just as I found myself staring his eyes I heard footsteps of what I assumed Bree, Adam and Leo. We sprang apart and jumped up from the couch to towards the entrance.

Bree's face was fresh with a light hint of makeup. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and her hair was less chaotic since she twisted some strands from her fringe into braids and pinned it back out of her face.

"Hey Bree you feeling better?" I asked

As she walked up to us I dove to my backpack which was on the side of the couch and pulled out one of my scarfs.

"Yah I guess.." she replied shyly with hints of guilt from the earlier event

"Good… now I need to blindfold you" I said holding up the scarf.

This my friends will be part 3… blindfolding her to take her to a secret location for part 4.

* * *

**MEHEHE! So the surprise was that most of this chapter is from _Cath POV_ which was really fun to write as I now have a chance to developed her character. I seriously didn't plan to have the story from her POV but my original draft from Bree, Leo, Chase and Adam but... well... it was all very mess up! lol**

**And yes I have to mention blueberry and chocolate chip muffin once again as they are awesome!**

* * *

**Also i have sneaked a couple of reference to books, video games, one that has to do with one of the actor on the show... anyone got any of them?;P**

**(Update!) Okay Easter Eggs that I have slip in:**

**1) _Carry On Cath_ - Anyone read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? I love that book! It inspired me to write fanfiction on things that I love even though I am in college (mehehe I just gave you guys a hint of my life! lol). Anyway after reading the book I started writing stories that comes to my head as a past time. I have a couple of Glee fanfiction but I kinda need to edit them so hopefully you guys will see the light of them one day. This lab rats fan fiction is the first one that I ever wrote! I always felt like I am a real life "Cath" way before I started writing and I thought why not name a character in my story after a character that I inspired me to write ! Anyways if you guys have not read Fangirl than READ IT! I promise you when you are done you will be telling me "THIS IS THE STORY OF MY LIFE" (sing song voice) cause seriously if you love fanfiction (which you should or else what are you doing on this site? lol) you will love this!  
**

******2) _Uncharted_ -Okay anyone a fan of the video game Uncharted Series by Naughty Dogs? If you guys have not played it or don't have a PS then check out the walktroughs on youtube! I played the second and third game last summer and loved it! Now the connection with the game and the show is that Billy Unger aka Chase voiced and provided the motion capture one of the character in the third game! I didn't know who he when I played the game the first time and when I replayed the game earlier this year after I started watching lab rats I was like "HE IS PLAYING YOUNG DRAKE AND CURSING IN LATIN AND JUMPING AROUND ROOFTOPS AND IS FREAKING CHILL EVEN WHEN THAT EVIL HELEN MIRREN LADY'S HENCHMEN ARE SHOOTING AT HIM! GOSH!" (_okay need to calm down but that seriously was my reaction when I replayed it_)If you guys want to watch Billy in action in the walktrough as _Young Drake_ its chapter 2 and 3 of Uncharted 3.  
**

* * *

**So... am gonna be answering a question that some of you guys were asking in the last chapter... WTH ARE TIM TAMS?**

**Basically they are chocolate coated cookies with a creamy center... like a bit Oreo coated with chocolate... but no twist,lick and dunked required! However we do have the Tim Tam slam where you bite the ends of both side and use it as a 'straw' for the milk and slam into your mouth... yah I am terrible at explaining so maybe Google a pic for better visualization? ;)))**

**I didn't realize they were an Aussie thing as I could easily get them back in Asia. Anyways hope it answers your questions.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter! Don't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**

**Till the next chapter...**

**Hugs and muffins :P lol Joke I meant tim tams! But muffins are good... okay nuf with the muffin talk!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P I also don't own the song used in this fic.  
**

* * *

Bree's POV

Adam led me back to my room where as he sat on my unmade bed, while I went straight to the bathroom to wash my face.

"You know Bree…" said Adam as I re-entered my room towering my face dry, who was now laying down on my bed staring up into the glow in the dark stars covered ceiling.

"What up?" I said as I head straight to my vanity and started to reapply my makeup. This time I made sure to use waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

"Cath aren't as bad as Chase thought she will after all"

"What do you mean?" I said raising an eyebrow as I lightly dabbed some lipstick onto my lips

"What I meant is that Cath is the girl Chase has been ranting all week and now they are friends. Leo and I have her for Wood shop and she turned out to be quiet a smart and nice girl. Also Leo thinks Chase might have a crush on her" he said seriously as I watch him getting of my bed and started pulling off the covers trough the mirror.

"Wait... Cath? Chase is having a crush on Cath? As in the Cath that is up stairs? Blake's sister Cath? I don't believe this! And he's been ranting about her all week? Why hasn't anyone gave me the memo?" I asked as I realized what he just said, turning from the mirror with the lipstick still in my hands to see Adam now sitting on a perfectly made bed.

I was stunt… not only at Chase's assumed crush on the girl who I happen to be dating her brother and almost punch upstairs but also to the fact that Adam made my bed perfectly! I admit Adam can be smart when he wants to and he is also the sweetest and most thoughtful of all all my brothers . He tucked the covers under the mattress, arranged the pillows and even placed my teddy bear back to the center of the bed.

"You were kinda occupied with Blake all week…" he mumbled quietly looking down onto the floor.

I close my lipstick and brush my hair, twisting some strands of hair out of my face into braids before bobby pinning it to back. I felt quiet bad of not interacting with my brothers much this past week. Especially Chase and his whole 'new girl' issue. Gosh! One week and I miss out a lot!

I stood up from my vanity and walked to my bed sitting next to Adam. Pulling him into a big sisterly hug as I muffled into his broad shoulders

"I'm sorry …I've been a terrible person, sister and friend this whole week… I should have been there to give Chase advice on Cath so that he will not be ranting at your faces about her"

"No you're not terrible… although I did wish you were there for Chase" he said while patting me on the back.

"Okay… well I'm done so let's go back up and…" I stopped to realize that when I go up I might have to face Blake soon.

"What if Blake won't forgive me? I don't want this to end up like another Owen or Ethan or-"

"Don't worry Bree. Blake will forgive you. This is all part of the plan" Said Adam firmly putting an arm around my shoulder.

Realizing what he just my head snapped up "The plan? What Plan?"

"I meant we should get back up! Let's go!" Said Adam as he dragged me out of my room.

Just as we got into the elevator Leo called out while running towards us.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" as he jumped into elevator.

"Hold it… if you're down here … who's up stairs?" I asked pointing up

"Why Cath and Chase of cause!" said Adam a little too enthusiastic who gave winked at Leo

"Ohhh brother… not being with my brothers for a week and you both are suddenly playing cupid on Chase … " I said annoyed while rolling my eyes.

Then with grin I added "This will be fun!"

"Haha it sure will be to see Chase finally out with a girl just as long as he does not creep her out!" added Leo

The elevator slide open and we walked into the living room to find Chase and Cath who were both sitting on the couch jump up the moment they heard our footsteps.

From their gesture and the fact that Chase's face was flushed with awkwardness, all i can think was wow... my brother is finally being a teenager…

I walked up to them as Cath reached out to her backpack and pulled up a scarf

"Hey Bree you feeling better?" she asked

"Yah I guess.." I replied quietly. I was still guilty for misjudging her as well as Blake was cheating on me.

"Good… now I need to blindfold you" She said waving the scarf at my face.

"Wait… blindfold me? Why?" I asked concerned as I step back from the crazy girl turned to my brothers.

"Just tie the scarf around your eyes. You'll be fine" assured Adam

"But why?" I demanded

"Bree…please… just go with it. You'll understand later. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen" said Chase as he pushed me slightly forward took the scarf from Cath and tied it gently around my eyes. After that they both lead me to a car, which I assumed was Cath as the seats felt different from the ones Mr Davenport got both me and Chase for our respective birthdays. We drove for about 10 minutes and when we reached the 'secret destination' they slowly led me out towards what felt like a field. Then we were walking up a small hill. This felt familiar…

"Where are you two taking me?" I asked

"To the mother ship" said Cath sarcastically. I heard then heard fits of giggle from both Cath and Chase.

Ohhh brother… I would have rolled my eyes at them if it had not been the fact I'm blindfolded.

"Relax Bree.. it's some place safe. You'll thank us later for this" assured Chase I was about ask them another question when they turned me and placed me on what felt like one of those fordable wooden chair. I reached up to pull out the blindfold when a hand that I assumed belong to Cath stopped me as she said "Not yet Bree… patients"

"By the way... This is not a prank or revenge Bree so just relax" said Chase who still have a hand on my shoulder which was tense from the suspense and the fact that I CAN'T SEE! I took a deep breath as he pulled away his hand. I herd Cath said

"Enjoyyyy... Good Luck…" With that all I can hear were footsteps of those two walking away whispering to each other. I just sat there with Cath's scarf blinding my eyes, alone in the evening light. What does this have to do with Blake? Suddenly I heard a soft strum on a guitar… wait .. no…

_**Sometimes love's a scary place**_  
_**It's like standing in the dark**_  
_**Flying through the universe**_  
_**Trying to fix your broken heart **_

_Superhero songs… that familiar soft guitar plucking…_

___Of cause! Blake!_

_**It's okay to let it go**_  
_**You don't have to be so brave**_  
_**Take a chance if someone else**_  
_**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**_

_**You don't have to face your fears alone**_  
_**'Cause whenever you're in trouble **__**I'll know**_

He paused for a moment and i heard his footsteps walked up to me, tugging the scarf gently of my face which I kind of forgot as I was absorbing Blake's sweet voice. As my sight adjusted I saw his eyes locked into mine with a shy smile he said "Just so you know… This is not the blind audition of The Voice… "

I opened my mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. Instead Blake draw up another chair from a small wooden table nearby that had three softly lid tea light in the center and a basked on the side of the table. I looked around and I realize we are at the same park we were 2 nights ago…

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

_I don't deserve this. I wanted to stop him from singing. Not after yesterday. Not after I jump to conclusion too soon thinking that he was on a date with another girl when he was actually out on a sibling bonding trip with his sister like I was with Leo._

_Instead I kept letting him sing. As the lyrics continue to flow I realize something… he is really good at communicating with music…_

_It's like he was talking to me… assuring me… we are okay…_

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**  
**Don't need a symbol on your chest**  
**It's all right for once to play**  
**The damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength**  
**Trying to be so strong**  
**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**  
**Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know, oh Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**  
**Woah woah oooh**  
**Let me be your super hero**  
**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**  
**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

_ I was crying… It may have been just yesterday but it felt like forever ago and I missed him…_

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**  
**Yeah, I can be your superhero**  
**You know I will, baby**  
**Woah woah woah oh oh**  
**Let me be your superhero**

With that last note I threw my hands onto his shoulders and pulled him into a hug as I sobbed into in his jacket. Thankfully I wore waterproof make up this time.

My stuffy nose absorbed that familiar scent of his clone. Gosh I miss his scent. He patted me on the back and as he say "It's okay, it's okay, Its okay" over and over again.

Pulling apart I sobbed "How is it okay? How can you forgive me for what I've done so easily? Its my fault for overreacting!"

"But its my fault for being vague on the details of my personal life. I never really talk to anyone about my family unless I am close with them and that I can trust them. I was gonna introduce you to my siblings at school over the next few days but obviously yesterday happen. I told you I was busy after school I should have just went straight to the point and said I'll be hanging out with my sister and by the way she does not look like me because we are adopted. Anyway-"

"I'm sorry ... I should have not jump to conclusion and ran up there and slap you…" I said locking my eyes into his to sincerely apologies while I cupped my hand onto his left cheek as I examined left eye was slightly blue black and puffy from the slap.

As he placed his hand onto mine he said "I'm sorry too… for not telling you... I don't blame you as I would have reacted the same way as you if I were to see you with another guy... Gosh I don't want to think abou-" I cut him off and pulled the collar of his shirt to crush his lips against mine. I shut my eyes as I savor the taste of his lips which tasted minty fresh. He mush have had a mint or gum or some sort earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer warping his around my waist as we passionately deepen the kiss.

When we broke apart Blake took a breath and with a big goofy grin he said "You really need to stop cutting me mid-sentence with your kisses love..."

"Shut up! You talk to much!" I laugh as I whack him on the elbow.

"You know... you throw a good punch yesterday. Didn't know you had it in you" he said

"What can I say... don't let my sweet looks fool you" I said as Blake nudge me saying "Cheeky..."

We laughed as I rested my head on his shoulders. Blake pulled me onto his lap and was stroking my hair. He placed his head on mine as I breath in his scent. We stayed like that for a long time watching the sunset till the stars starts making their appearance.

* * *

**Yay! Bree and Blake are back together! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**I kinda forgot to answer who my 'fancast' for Blake which after this chapter I guess its obvious its Ross Lynch but with some personality of Gregg Sulkin's Character Mason from Wizard of Waverly Place. I actually considered Joe Brooks but when he was a teen as he had blond hair back then. Anyways_ High five_ to those of you who thought of Ross!  
**

**Also I recently got the Austin & Ally Turn It Up soundtrack and gosh I love all the songs especially Superhero! So I kinda had to add it into the fic :P**

**Anyways I've updated the last chapter and if you guys scroll down to the A/N part you will see I've added some extra content in the last chapter! **

**Hope you guys know what Tim Tams are now :P I wish I could send you guys all some to try but gosh ... shipping in Australia is a pain in the neck!  
**

**Till the next chapter...**

******Hugs and Tim Tams!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the** **ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Chase POV**

"Behind you!" shouted Cath

"NO No no!" I shouted and a chain of explosion followed as I fiddle with the controller for my dear life.

"Killed him! Now keep straight! There's more on your left!"

"Right…"

"Wait they are coming towards you! I see a smoke bomb on his belt so pull it and kick him back to attack him!"

"Got it!" I said as I flip through the buttons of my control to attack our enemies

Cath and I were supposed to study for our literature test next week after we dropped Bree off at the park to talk things out with Blake… or should I say listen to him sing things out… yah that was a lame pun. Anyways we got back to Leo and Adam playing the new co-op survival game called Hunters where the goal is to work in pairs to kill of your opponent teams.

The gameplay reminded me of the stealth from The Last of Us, without the zombie apocalypse. Caving to temptation and the fact that it's a Friday night Cath and I abandoned our plans and joined them. Leo and Adam moved downstairs so they could play on the PS4 in the 'Loft' as we now like to call it while Cath and I were up here playing in the living room as for obvious reasons we don't want her to go down.

"I see one above you!" I shouted to Cath

"Hold on!" She said as she flipped through the buttons and switching her weapon from hunting riffle to a bow and arrow. She aimed and shot the arrow straight to the enemies.

"Okay we only have to take out four more including Leo and Adam's team" I said checking the menu on how many of the enemies were there left

"Aye –Aye commander" said Cath who raised her hand to give me a mock salute.

"It's captain… and keep your head in the game" I said rolling my eyes at the salute.

"Right…well don't go forward too fast! Crouch down till you reach the end of that truck and then fire away!" With that we took out three more of our opponents with just one more to kill… 'Leo'…

"Alright… here's what I'll do... you stay here while I crouch around and to the back of him and when I say fire we both hit him … got it?" said Cath

"Got it" I said as I flick the joystick to navigate the avatar around till I see the back of 'Leo' "Ready?" asked Cath who has that 'Game face' smirk

'In Three… Two… On-"

"ATTACK!" shouted Cath as we both navigated our avatar and attack tack 'Leo'. After a few shoots we heard the screen said in a super deep husky voice "GAME OVER… TEAM C2 WIN"

"YES!" shouted Cath as she jumped off the couch and threw her hands up in the air while shoutin "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Um… you meant OURS?" I said as I stood up

"Did I say mine? I meant OURS" she corrected as we exchanged high five.

"Right…" I replied as I reached out to grab a pillow from the couch behind and swing it into her face.

"Ooffffff!" exclaimed Cath as she landed on the floor. Looking up annoyed at me she shouted "Oi! What was that for?!"

"Show off!" I said laughing. Cath pouted her lips obviously piss off.

She look so cute when she is piss off! _Wait… why did I just called Cath cute?_

"I WAS NOT SHOWING OFF!" shot Cath as she stood up

"Um… yes you were!" I said crossing my arms with a satisfying smirk "I can see your air head floating"

"Fine…Nice aim in the head… Nerd"

"Thanks for the compliment.. Geek!"

"Good on your Diggory"

"Seriously Chang? Diggory? Is that the best you got?"

"Hey its either that or Edward and last time I check you don't sparkle" she said with an wicked grin.

"And you're not that tall " added Adam which made us jumped from our bicker. Leo and Adam had just entered the room. We stood there in awkward silence.

"So…another game of Hunters?" asked Cath

"How bout we order pizza first? I'm starving!" suggested Leo

Mr Davenport and Tasha had left us some cash to order pizza for dinner since they were at an event and wont' be home till late.

"Alright… Pizza..." I said as I pulled out my phone to call the Dominos. With the ridiculous number of times we ordered I have it on speed dial. Turning to Cath I asked "Hey… you gonna stay for pizza"

She hesitated for a moment and turned to Leo and Adam whom had that hopeful look on their face that she will stay.

"Sure… I guess…"

"Cool… so…pepperoni?" I asked

"Okay..."

I ordered the pizza while Cath sat with Leo and Adam on the island and was arguing on their Wood Work assignment

"No Adam we are not painting the dog house yellow that's final!" said Cath firmly

"Awww come on! It looked cool on that show on TV" said Adam

"Hell no!" argued Leo "We're not playing blue's clues! We are painting a dog house!"

"But if we paint it white it will look like snoopy!" exclaimed Adam

"Fine! We will paint it half white and half yellow how's that?" said Cath as threw her hands up in frustration Adam's eyes light up.

Grinning he said "That's the best ideal you had all day!"

"Um Adam… you do know that I was just being sarcastic right?" Cath pointed out

"Right… what is sarcastic by the way?" asked Adam with a confused look

"Grrrr" said Leo and Cath with frustration. Cath looked up at me and gave me the 'help me' look but I still was on the phone with the Dominos.

"Yes that will be it… alright see you in 30 minutes" I said to the pizza shop as I got off the phone and walked up to them.

"Cath do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yup… why?" she answered confused

"Anyone up for a game of L4D 2?"

Leo, Adam and I sprinted down to the loft for our laptops and gear and in 10 minutes we were all logged in. We set up our laptops, gaming mouses and keyboards on the dining table.

"Which campaign should choose?" asked Cath as she clicked away her mouse

"I say Dark Carnival" I said. We all agreed and after a few clicks we waited for the screen to load.

"I got Coach!" said Adam

"Nick!" said Cath

'Ah men I got Rochelle" I exclaimed leaving Leo with Ellis

"Suits you well" said Adam nudging me since I was sitting next to him. Cath and Leo just laugh.

"Done being amused? Cause I'm going to leave the safe house first without you" I grumbled

"Alright … ladies first" said Cath smirking while giving Leo a high five.

"SHUT UP AND START THE GAME!" I said with my 'spike' voice banging both fist on the table making everyone and their laptops jump. Cath eyes widen with fear. Adam looked like he was about to run. Leo who on the other hand stood up shaking saying "Chase… chill… we were just fooling around…"

Looking at their scared face with satisfaction I relaxed.

"I know… so was I" I said winking at Leo and Adam who now just looked piss off that I wasn't exactly Spike. Cath on the other hand was still shacking " You … you were using that voice at me the other day in Tamar's class… when I piss you off… why did you do that?"

Oh crap… I turned to Leo and Adam in panic. What do I say? How do I explain to Cath without telling her about my commando app or that I am bionic and I glitch whenever someone annoys the heck out of me or I get embarrass!

Just when I have an ideal on what to tell her Adam pipped "You see Cath… Chase has an alter ego name Spike that he uses to scare us whenever we piss him off."

My jaws drop. So did Leo's. Adam continued "Spike's the opposite of what Chase is. Rude, loud, aggressive, fierce, vio-" Leo jump onto Adam's back and slapped a hand onto his mouth to stop him from talking. I was shocked at Adam… yah sure it did indirectly gave away about Spike but it was actually a really good smart cover up … for Adam.

"Spike? An alter ego?" said Cath amused at Adam's explanation.

"Ugh…Spike was my imaginary friend who would protect me from Adam when we were kids and when I got a little 'older' I pretended to be like Spike every time Adam and now Leo annoyed me" I said going with Adam's story and adding more to the mix "It's kind of a habit that I had since I was a kid-"

"Right…so you turn into 'Spike' by putting a deep voice and acting very rude and aggressive whenever someone annoys you?"

"Only when this two idiot annoys the heck out of me" I said pointing Leo and Adam "But occasionally I tend to have an accidental 'Spike' outburst. Anyways, when I went all 'Spike' on you-"

"Hold it! You used Spike on Cath? When was that?" exclaimed Leo who's eyes widen with horror. He was sitting with Adam on the couch listening to our conversation

"Um… in history… Wednesday…" I said cursing in my head at Leo who turned to Cath and said "How is it possible you are here today in one piece?"

"What do you mean one piece?" asked Cath with a serious tone as she stepped back away from me a couple of steps. Her squinted eyes which darken with fear.

I disclaimed "Look Cath… what happen that day was just a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone. Like I say it's a bad habit! Can we please just forget that it happened… I'm sorry if I scared you in class! I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone!"

"Chase! That day when you went all 'Spike' on me you looked like you wanted to reach over and shred me in to bits! Do you know how freaked out I was! I was terrified wondering why you were so rude and mean to me over a stupid little class quiz! Didn't you hear yourself when you were shouting at me?" she shouted angrily, expressing her feelings for that day's outburst for the first time. She face was red with anger and she was holding back her tears.

She leaned her back against the island quietly crossing her arms and her head down just as the doorbell rang and Leo got up to answer returning with dinner.

"Pizza!" announced Leo as he placed the boxes on the coffee table. Adam immediately open a box grab a slice. Cath stayed at where she stood. I walked up next to her and said "Cath... I wasn't going to hurt you... " She just stood with her arms cross and her head down.

"I… I'm not that guy who was rude to you in class. That was the Chase that didn't get to know you… I want to get to know you better…" I stuttered nervously as Cath whose shoulder felt tense.

I don't know why but I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes… gosh her eyes… those almond shape copper brown eyes that were lined with black eye make up, reminding me of how anime comic characters eyes were drawn... _WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?_

"There must be something wrong with my face because you keep staring at me like you are trying to inspect some defects" said Cath sarcastically. I squeak as I snapped back into reality and pulled back my hand. I heard Leo and Adam snickering behind me but I just ignore those idiots.

"I want to be a better friend to you Cath. Look can we please drop this! Yes I was a jerk but you... need to stop being so uptight over what happened that day! Didn't you say lets... um...what was it... push aside? Fresh start? new beginning? something?" I rambled rapidly which could have been mistaken for Bree's speedtalk as i frantically wave my hands in the air trying to explain and remember what she said to me while Cath just stood there laughing at my attempt to remember what she said yesterday and placed a hand on my shoulder in order to stop me from rambling more "Slow down! You're talking like you are chasing a speeding bullet train!"

I felt my face got warm "The point it ... I'm sorry for yesterday... Friends?"

She took a step up and held up her pinky finger "You promise?"

I raised an eyebrow with amusement quoting what she said earlier "Seriously? What are we? Children?"

Cath laughed and repeated what I answered her earlier "Well under the eyes of Mrs Tamar we are"

I twirled my pinky with hers which fitted perfectly like lock and key and looking her in the eye "I solemnly swear"

Cath giggled the Harry Potter reference "That I didn't see coming... but good on you Diggory" she said as she draw back her hand and drag me towards the pizza. We both took a slice and sat on the couch next to Adam and Leo who were watching Myth Busters.

"So... you forgive me after I went all 'Spike' on you?" I asked in between bites

"Yah... you going all 'Spike' alter ego would have been cute if you were eight but because you're not... DON'T-EVER-FREAK-ME-OUT-WITH-SPIKE!" she said sternly as she chewed her pizza.

"And I solemnly swear I won't! need to pinky swear for that?" I said sarcastically with a mouth full of pizza

"I think i have enough pinky swear for a while so I trust you on that mate" she said giving a friendly nudge.

We finished the pizza as that episode of Myth Busters ended and went back to the dining table to continue our game of L4D.

Around 9.30 Mr Davenport and Tasha came home.

"Leo shove them with your guitar! Just push them off the tracks!" shouted Cath. We were in the part of the game where we had to go up the roller coaster tracks to get to the safe house which was always a challenge and according to Cath, the best way was to just push the zombies aside and just keep walking which would have worked better if it was not for the fact that a swamp of zombies keep attacking us every five seconds thanks to the alarm.

"I'm trying! But that one almost pulled my arms out!" shouted Leo back

"CHARGER! CHARGER! I AM UNDER ATTACK!" scream Adam making my bionic hearing ring

"Where are you?" I asked

"Next to you" shouted Adam who poked me on the armed.

"I meant where is Coach?" I shot back annoyed

"I see him" said Leo as I watch him and Cath guide 'Ellis' and 'Nick' to revived 'Coach'

"Alright we are almost at the safe house. Oh i see a health pack! Leo get it since you used yours on Adam" ordered Cath

"Got it"

"Alright lets ... wait... i hear something..." said Cath

"Is it a witch?" I asked as I press the button to turn off my flash lights

"Jockey! THERE IS A JOCKEY ON ME!" shouted Leo

"Hold it! I need to reload" said Cath

"Okay anyone got a pipe bomb?"

"I got one!" said Adam

"Guys a little help here" panicked Leo as Adam guided 'Coach' and shot the Jockey off Leo's 'Ellis'

"HUNTER!" I shouted as it jump on to 'Rochelle' and Cath took it off with a few shots

"Almost there! someone need to turn off the alar-"

"Hey kids" greeted Mr Davenport and Tasha who were suddenly standing behind Leo and Cath. We were so concentrated on killing off a new wave of zombies and trying to reach for the controls to turn off the alarm that we didn't noticed their presents, which thanks to the fact we were playing a survival horror zombie Apocalypse game at night with most of the lights in the living room off (it was Leo's ideal for a better 'mood') to say were were NOT scared would be a lie... WE WERE FREAKING HEART OUT OF CHEST FREAKED OUT SCARED!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all shouted at the top of our lungs. Leo stumbled off his chair crashing under the table and Adam jump onto my lap gripping me tightly like a baby koala clinging to its mother for its dear life while Cath jerked sideways and slamming into her laptop's keyboard

"Oh gosh! I am sorry kids! We didn't mean to scare you... " Apologized Tasha as she went to help Leo up.

"Although it seems like the game you all are playing did the job for us" said Mr Davenport smirking at us. He than turned to Cath and asked "And you are?"

"Catherine Montgomery...but everyone just call me Cath... my family just move here a couple of weeks ago and I have a classes with Chase, Adam and Leo" she said as she nervously steadied herself on the edge of the table.

"Well Cath... nice to finally meet you" said Tasha warmly as she stood next to Mr Davenport's side.

"Yah, I heard Chase mention about you a couple of times" said Mr Davenport as he turned towards me giving me a funny look that I then realize that it was because Adam was still clinging me so I pushed him off my lap and stood up.

"Yah... Cath is most of my core classes and in wood shop with Leo and Adam" I said as I stood next to her. Mr Davenport and Tasha nodded.

"Alright... well kids don't play too late especially Adam and Leo since the last time you all played this they could not sleep by themselves for a week" Said Tasha as she kissed Leo on the cheek whom both him and Adam's face were turning scarlet red and Cath was giggling hysterically at them

As Tasha went up Mr Davenport said to Cath "Well Cath... you are welcome here anytime to hang out with the guys. But its getting late. Don't you have to go home soon?"

Cath check her watch her eyes widen "Gosh! I didn't realize its that late!"

She then scrambled to pack her laptop while Leo grab her backpack for her to pack it. When she is all packed she turned to Mr Davenport "Have a good weekend Mr Davenport. See you all around" she said waving to Leo and Adam

"See you Cath!" said Adam and Leo

I walked her to her car which we parked in the guest garage after we dropped Bree off at the park.

"So... want revise for Literature tomorrow?" asked Cath

"Sure... come over early and bring your laptop so that we can have another game of L-"

"What I mean was... want to hang out somewhere? to study lit? you know like at a cafe, the park, Library?"

"Ummmm... how about just here? That way it will be easier for you to meet up with me" I said nervously

"Okay... then I guess we'll study here then..." she slightly frowning said as she open the door to her blue Mazda

"Hey but if you want to go somewhere where we can concentrate better why not come over and we could walk over to somewhere near by?" I added suddenly

Cath's face lit up and she the biggest smile I've seen from her which is rear since she hardly smile. Cath usually have this emo poker face that is hard to spot her expressions. Her eyes dissolved into her cheeks "Alright... see you mate"

"Its a date!" I said. Cath blinked at me as I realize what I just said and added " I meant see you too mate...friend... amigo-"

"Alright buddy I get it..." she said as she slid into her car "Night Chase" she said as she closed her door and started the engine

I stepped back waving as I watched her drive away till i can't see the tail lights. I then stood there staring at the road she drove off.

"Was that the new girl you were ranting about?" a soft voice said from behind which made me jumped. I turned to see Tasha leaning against the door with her arms cross, a grin on her face that was identical to Leo's when he talked to me after I crash into Cath the other day.

"I-she-yah...what are you doing here? how did you know?" I stuttered nervously to Tasha who walked forward. From memory I didn't remember talking about Cath in front of her or Mr Davenport. Just Leo and Adam.

"Chase... I'm a mum... I know everything. And I also heard you from the basement the other day" she said as she walked forward "I saw you both from the window upstairs"

"Oh.."

"And I noticed your face showing 50 shades of expressions whenever you talked to her. You must really like her"

"Yah I like h- Wait! NO! IT's not like- NO! She's my friend!"

"And friends can developed into something more" she said in a sing sang voice

"Cath is my friend! Heck I only just befriended her yesterday"

"Please Chase. This is a case of 'boy pull girls pigtail" syndrome. I knew you liked her the moment you starte-"

"We are just friends! I am still getting to know her! Heck i didn't-"

"Don't interrupt when I am giving my genius love doctor theories" she snapped as I blink feeling Deja Vu.

Yup... she's definitely Leo's mum.

"Chase, sweetie" she said in a tone I usually hear whenever is smothering Leo, Bree and sometimes Adam. I admit even though she's been my mum for over a year I still getting used to Tasha's motherliness.

"You can tell me anything. There is nothing to be shy about"

"I- I like Cath... but I am not exactly sure. Leo keep saying he see 'sparks flying' every time I look at Cath-"

"Oh honey that I can agree on" she smirked

"MUM!" I exclaimed then I slapped my hands on my mouth when I realize what I just said while Tasha's eyes widen the way Leo's would whenever he is in shock or surprise " I mean-"

The next thing I know Tasha was laughing which I can't help but laugh with her as its just weird... us having this mother-son talk like what a normal mother and son would have.

Before I can say anything she pulled me into a hug. Not the quick hugs she gives us whenever we get back from missions or go to school but a warm motherly hug that I rarely got."You know Chase... Even though I've been you guys step-mum for over a year and I'm perfectly fine with you all calling me by my name, I always preferred if you all did call me mum" she said patting my back. If it was not for my bionic hearing I could have swore I heard snobs in between sentences. Was this how a sentimental mother-son moment felt like? Was Tasha crying of happiness?

"Yah... well I did suggested it to Mr Davenport but he said that we needed to get used to having you guys around before we did call you mum... But i guest we gotten used to it calling you by your name so it stuck" I said as she pulled out of the embrace surprisingly dry eye and patting my cheek warmly.

"You can call me mum anytime Chase"

"Okay... Mum..." I said as a huge grin spread trough our faces.

"Anytime son" she said as she put an arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the house "Now... back to the topic-"

"MUM!" I exclaimed laughing as I tried to change the subject.

* * *

**Phew! a very long one this time to hold you guys for the whole week as I won't update till I am done with an exam at the end of the week!**

**Whatcha think of this chapter? I had planned for the 'spike' part but I didn't really add the Tasha part till later.**

* * *

**In case you guys were a bit confuse with Who's who in the L4D 2 game:  
**

**Adam- Coach**

**Cath-Nick**

**Chase-Rochell **

**Leo- Ellis**

* * *

**Respond to guest:**

**RissA: Hmmmm not so sure... Also I edited the Maxon to Mason! lol my bad as I was reading a book where the character's name was called Maxon!  
**

**okay to you guys who are reading this. Vote in the comments for 'official ship name' for and ChasexCath and BreexBlake  
**

**Chath or Case**

**Blee or Brake**

**Or if you have any other ideal for their ship name let me know in the comments! **

**I'll announce the winning ship name here so WATCH THIS SPACE :p**

**Till the next chapter...**

**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**  



	16. Chapter 16

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the** **ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Bree POV**

I used my super speed to sneaked back to my room at around 1 am after being with Blake all night. I quickly washed my face and changed into my pajamas. The moment my head hit the pillow the a loud alarm rang.

***MISSION ALERT* *MISSION ALERT***

"Ughhh…" I grunted as I kicked the blanket away and took my watch and phone from the side table.

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted a voice that belong to Chase. The alarm must have affected his bionic hearing and I heard a loud crash. I ran into his room to see Chase fallen off the ladder from his bed. He was rolling on the ground with his hands covering his ears shouting 'MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The alarm then stop.

"_GET UP GUYS! MEET ME IN THE LAB NOW!_" shouted Mr Davenport from what I assumed a PA system. Pulling Chase up on his feet, me and the boys scrambled out of our room and took the elevator up to the lab.

"What's going on Mr Daaaa….venport" yawn Adam as he rubbed his eyes like sleepy a little boy.

Mr Davenport was frantically running around the lab in his 'Italian silk' pajamas fumbling with buttons and switched.

"There was an alert sent from the Davenport Industries Headquarters in Dubai! Might be the same threat that attacked the Vancouver Base! Adam, Bree, Chase get into your capsules! You'll be leaving in 5 minutes" he said as immediately walked towards the capsules then he shouted "Hold it... STOP! Take of your bracelets! You three in your stimulation capsules while wearing the bracelet will cause your bionics to glitch due to double stimulation! And no Chase double stimulation is a bad thing!"

Too sleepy to say anything we obeyed and took off our stimulation bracelets, handing it to Leo who immediately placed it into a box on his desk. We suit up and went over to get our earpiece from Leo.

"Guys I tried to contact the team in Dubai but all systems are down so I need you all to activate your GPS and keep your watch on just in case. There is an emergency GPS on it in the event your bionics don't work" said Mr Davenport as he was continued working on one of the computers.

"And you want us to capture them?" asked Chase sleepily

"If it's possible yes! But our main concern is the safety of Dr Ravi and his team as well as the internal system of the Dubai Headquarters. Also aim the tracking dart harder as it fell off on the way to wherever they were going the last time Chase"

"Alright" we all said as we grab our gear and head to the exit.

"Luck on the mission guys!" called Leo from his work station as we waved back at him.

* * *

**Chase POV**

If I could describe Dubai in one word it will be this… HOT!

IT IS HOT! Like HUMID HOT THAT MAKE YOU SWEAT BY THE BUCKETS! It's taking me a good amount of willpower not wanting to jump out of my mission suit which thanks to the material it's made of does not help! We reached Dubai in 45 minutes thanks to the express helicopter. With the eleven hour time difference it was late in the afternoon when we arrived.

"Phew" said Bree as she wiped her forehead which was bathed in sweat "Millions of dollars into technology and Mr Davenport could not invest into mission suits that is suited for the warmer weather?" she said as we hopped off the helicopter pad of the Headquarters. "Yah well keep in mind our missions are usually in colder climates areas. Anyways…" I said as I activated my GPS to track down where the alarm is ranged. "Bree super speed us to the 23 floor! That's where the alarm was signalled" I said as Bree took me and Adam by the arm and speed us towards the door leading down. Just as we got to the door, a gust of wind pushed us off and we were all crashed down at least eight flights of stairs.

"oooffff-" I grunted as I rubbed my neck and turned to Bree and Adam

"You guys okay?"

"Yah…" they both grunted as they picked themselves up

"Right… Lets-" before I could say anything I felt something myself being lifted up was gagging my mouth from behind

"CHASE!" shouted Bree and Adam who ran forward only to be thrown backwards by an invisible forced. As I kicked and squirmed from the dude's gloved hand I start to feel my nose twitch from the material of the glove.

"AHHHH CHOOOOOOO!" I exclaimed sending me and whoever was gagging me backward and we crashed down another flight of stairs. I kicked the guy away from his grip and sure enough as I got up I recognized him, dressed in head to toe black was the 'big ninja dude' from Vancouver.

I was about to reached to his masked when I heard Adam shouted "INCOMING!" and I scrambled away Adam threw two ninja guys down the stairs and before I can blink I felt someone gripping my arms and in a flashed of light we were in a lab that had a bunch of monitors and cyber-desks.

I turned to the central monitor to see the back of another ninja with his hand in the USB port and on the screen said 'd_ata downloading 56% complete... 4 minutes and 25 seconds remaining.'_ I also saw the word **NOIBIC HI-PC REPRODUC** in bold green letters… what does that mean? Was it a code or the top secret software for Mr Davenport's robots he's been developing? Whatever it was this dude is hacking into the system downloading some really important information.

I was about to ran forward and pull the guy away when I heard a loud crash from behind and all the monitors went blank. I turned around to see Adam on the ground with a black cord tangled in his leg which must have been an extension cord to the main power outlet. Bree super speed and pulled the ninja who was frantically clicking buttons on the monitor which was obviously useless since the power was out and threw him across the room landing on my feet.

I crouched down to pull the guy's mask when I felt myself being toss across the room by some force. I look up but apart from Adam who was still tangled in the cords or Bree who had collapse into the monitors by the same forced and the ninja who was still on the ground there was no one else.

I stood up and I felt myself being pulled ten feet into the air and flying into Adam as the ninja walk over to us. He gripped the front of my ninja suit hard… like not just my ninja suit but also my skin hard and I shouted in his masked face "OUCH! Not too hard! You're pulling my chest hair!"

The bright yellow eyes blinked at me for a second and in a deep artificial computerize voice he breaths into my ear "_**STOP MESSING WITH MY JOB**_" and threw me down again on top of Adam. He plug back the cord and all the monitors and cyber-desks came back to life.

Ignoring his computerize voice warning I ran ahead and jumped on to him as Bree super speed us across the room and we all crash into another cyber-desk.

Adam got up and pulled the cord and ran up to get us when the door slammed open and holy bananas… there were a new wave of ninjas. At least twelve of them stood at the door way with Big ninja booming with his artificial voice pointing at us "**_GET… THEM…_**"

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE PLAYING MR NICE GUY!" I heard Bree shouting. With that she grab my arm and Adam and super speed us through the ninja like we were a bionic bowling ball and the ninjas were the bowling pins. With a quick swoop she strikes them sending the ninja's flying through the room. Some crashing against the wall, others out the door down the flights of stairs.

"Now that's what I call Bionic bowling" she said as she let off a laugh when she let go of our arms.

"Gotta love feisty Bree" mumbled Adam as he flexed his mussels from Bree's grip

We were at the 6 floor of the building which was also the cafeteria. Just as we were about to head back up to finish the ninjas we heard shouting from the kitchen. I scanned the deserted cafeteria and saw a group of people in one of the meat freezer some screaming through the gag and some trying to kick down the door. "Bree super speed into the meat freezer and free those who are in there! Take them down to the lobby and then get back here to super speed us back up!" In ten seconds we were back up in the labs crashing into the ninjas that were guarding the door.

"Tus tus, they really need a stronger wall" I chuckled as I immediately take on the nearest ninja by the arm and swing him into the ninja that Adam threw as they both crashed into another ninja that was coming up towards Bree where they all collapse into one big black heap on the ground.

"Now that's what I call a ninja sandwich with extra knuckles" said Adam as he kicked the heap away while Bree super speed one of the wires causing two of the ninja that was coming towards me causing them to tripped

"Have a safe trip!" said Bree as she super speed tied the two ninja with the wire binding their foots while Adam pulled them aside.

It was only when I heard _' 78% complete...2 minutes and 17seconds remaining'_ was when I realized that the ninjas were still downloading the data. Instead of running towards the ninja that was at the cyber-desk who was heavily guarded with two big ninjas ( not as big as BIG DUDE ninja but they were still big) or pulling the cord like the last time, my Bionic intelligent brain came out with a stupid but brilliant ideal!

Here is the theory:

If I disturb the downloading data either by attacking the ninja's or by pulling the chord, we are just gonna waste time with fighting them, throwing them out of the room, super speeding to other parts of the building etc. Instead the only way of destructing the downloading process is by

A: getting Adam to use his laser eyes to disturb all the computers or

B: hacking into the system's fire alarm where by sounding it will cause everyone in the building to evacuate including the ninjas!

_'84% complete…. 1 minute and 9 seconds remaining'_ said the artificial woman voice from the cyber-desk Without thinking, using my bionics I hacked into the Headquarters security and activated the fire alarm as I braced my bionic hearing.

_***RRRRIIIIINGGGGGG***_

_"Evacuate building with the nearest exit! Please avoid using the elevators! Evacuate building with the nearest exit!"_ Rang the fire alarm and the sprinklers started showering us with water. Good thing Mr Davenport made the computers waterproof.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted the ninja at the cyber-desk who was rolling on the floor and covering his ears in the loudest girlish shrike I've ever heard. Before I can blink a gust of wind blew past me and the next moment the ninjas were gone.

'_Download fail… download fail… download fail…_'

"Chase… what did you do?" asked Bree furiously as she pushes her soaked bangs away from her face.

"Look… I know this is a crazy ideal but don't you guys see? Every time we disturb the download process they attack us they start over the downloading process, we attack them , they attack us and the cycle of event continue!" I said hoping I made sense.

"Look man I don't know what's going on in your brain but we better get out of here before we all get sick like that time we got caught in the Philippines an-"

Before Adam can finish Bree super speed us out of the building and stopped in the alleyway.

Just as I was about to catch my breath Mr Davenport called me through my earpiece "Chase! What going on? Why is the fire alarm being signalled from the headquarters" asked Mr Davenport furiously "Look Mr Davenport I know we let them get away but I managed to stop them from downloading this data called Noibi-"

"Shhh! Chase! Whatever you do don't mention about that in public!" said Mr Davenport sternly

"Yes sir" I said

"Look… just as long as they didn't download anything everything should be fine. Till you guys get back I'm gonna increase the security for the firewalls of all my systems as well as increase security for all my plants and headquarters around the world. Jeff won't be there for another hour so I suggest you guys lay low till and stay close to the building. Understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good. If it's clear go, look for Dr Ravi. I've already inform him and he will look after you guys till your ride is here"

"Got it Mr Davenport"

"Now say safe guys" he said and hung up

* * *

"Mr Davenport! Leo!" we called out as we entered the lab

We arrive home at around 8am to find Mr Davenport and Leo slumped on their respective work station soundly asleep.

"another five minutes..." mumbled Leo in his sleep as I tried to poke him awake

"Guys?" said Mr Davenport groggily lifting his head from his cyber desk

"Hey" we all said weekly.

"How are you guys?" he asked as he slowly walked up to us to pull us into a group hug. We tiredly mumbled 'fine' and 'okay' into his shoulder.

"Good... now I know its been a long night so who about you all take a nap for a couple of hours and we can all have brunch later with Tasha and Leo?"

"Sounds good to me" said Bree

"Alright. I think it will be best if you all nap in your capsule. It will help you recover from any injuries sustained during the the mission. Also you guys can keep Leo accompany here."

Bree and Adam mumbled okay and walk over to their respective capsules. I however stayed back as I wanted to ask Mr Davenport a few question.

"Hey Mr Davenport... listen" I said in a hush tone so that only he can hear me "I noticed some of the ninja are bionics and some are not. I so far have seen three of them. Super strength, speed and if I am not mistaken intelligent. What's going on Mr Davenport? I thought we were the only genetically engineered bionic super human in the world?"

"I am still finding out Chase... me and my team have been working on it for the last few days but still no luck" he said as he run his hand trough his hair which he usually does when he is stress out

"Alright... how about I hel-"

"No Chase! You can't help! Listen.. Remember I told you guys that we will have a talk when you turn 18?"

"Um yay- wait which talk?"

"The one where I tell you all more about your bionics? Well I am actually thinking when Adam turns 18 in May, I'll let you all know a bit more about your bionics then"

"Alright..." I nodded. Then I decided to ask him something that has been provoking my thoughts since we left Dubai "Hey Mr Davenport... the ninjas... they were trying to download this thing call Noibuc HI-CP Re-"

"That Chase is something we can't discuss ever! Its one of the most guarded and top secret software information that I've created years ago! Hold it... they were downloading it?"

"Yah-"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? THERE ARE CODE NEEDED TO BE CRACK, PROCEDURES NEEDED TO FOLLOWED, HAND PRINTS, FINGER PRINTS AND EYE SCAN NEEDED IN ORDER TO GET TROUGH THE SECURITY AND FIREWALLS!" He shouted with frustration as he grab a tablet and was frantically typing around.

"I-"

"Look Chase... I am grateful that you guys manage to stop the downloading process but what ever you do don't ever mention this or discuss it with anyone. Don't go searching on what's in that software as the information in it will put you all in danger" he said sternly putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes Mr Davenport... I will pretend that it never happened. You can count on me!" I said. When he released me from his grip I added something that I wanted to asked earlier "Um sir... that 'intelligent' ninja has my Molecular kinesis but without hand movements like I do.

Mr Davenport thought for a second and said "Hmmmm... the Molecular kinesis ability... since its a form of telekinesis you will have the ability to control it with your mind. I didn't want to push you too soon when you first unlocked it as it takes out a lot of concentration and mind power to do so as well as its dangerous. I planed on developing your side abilities in training but not too soon. You all still have some hidden abilities to unlock"

"So I should continue using my Molecular kinesis ability with my hands?"

"Well for now yes. What you're currently doing is almost like with training wheels on a bicycle. Once you get the hang of it you will have the ability to control without your hands. Look Chase, I am as excited as you are on this discovery but till you take any step further on developing your abilities, don't do it without my consent. Its too dangerous! Especially with the fact that this involve using your brains it can strain your bionics. Got it?"

"Got it.. just thought I inform you on that sir"

"Good... now go and take a nap Chase. You look dead on your feet. I'm going to call Dr Ravi and ask him to check the system is anything has been tampered or taken" said Mr Davenport as he took out his phone as he exit the lab.

* * *

**Bree POV**

"Please pass the maple syrup" asked Leo as I handed to him the maple syrup which he drowned his pancakes with.

On Saturdays since everyone tend to sleep in from staying up in Fridays, Mr Davenport and Tasha insist on us having Brunch together.

Tasha and sometimes Chase will whip up pancakes, bacon, fried eggs,grilled tomatoes and mushrooms and hash browns.

I pop a fresh and juicy strawberry into my mouth when I heard my phone vibrate.

_Message from Blake:_

_Morning Love! Busy the whole weekend. Dad is insisting Adrian and I go and watch a football game with him tonight. You won't see me with any girls or Cath since she is not a football fan. Also heard she's hanging out with your brother later. Or brothers. IDK. anyways have a good weekend. Meet you at your locker Monday? :D  
_

_Message To Blake:_

_Morning to you too! Have fun with your dad and brother! Which team are you watching? Adam and sometimes Leo watches the football game though not this weekend. Cath hanging out with my brothers? Not so sure... I am assuming maybe just Chase however she was here yesterday hanging out with them. Anyways sure! Meet me at my locker on Monday.  
_

___Message from Blake:_

___Sorry did I say football? I meant Soccer. I am still getting used to calling American football, soccer here ;P Love you._

My eyes lighten when as it caught the words 'love you' and as I re-read the second text I giggled a bit too loud on Blake mixing up football and soccer, forgetting that I was halfway trough chewing a strawberry that I choked and Adam patted me a bit too hard on the back that sent my face inches away from landing into my pancakes that had a simile face that I drew on with whip cream earlier.

"Ouch! Not too hard Adam!" I gagged as I took a glup of orange juice.

"You're welcome" he said as he helped himself into his third helping of eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"So, Chase..." I smirked at my brother who looked up from his food "Blake text me saying that you and Cath are hanging out later"

The whole table was silent and everyone stared at Chase who swollen the tomato he was chewing and said "Yah... studying... got a lit test on Tuesday and might go over our Physics no-"

"So you have a study date?" interrupted Tasha who sounded a bit too gleeful and was hiding a grin from behind her coffee mug.

Ha! Even Tasha can sense Chase attraction towards Cath!

"No! I meant-I.. We are just having a study buddy session... yah a study session with my study buddy!" said Chase as he pushes away his empty plate and said "I'm done... Gonna pack my stuff and get change"

Just as Chase was about to head down Tasha called out to him "Chase, honey! You should wear that new plaid shirt that I got for you with the-"

"Tasha! I can dress myself thanks! I am a mature sufficient-"

**_*SLAM!*_**

Chase crashed into the elevator door and fell backwards. Laughing at Chase's klutziness as we ran up to help him up.

"Are you okay Buddy?" asked Adam who was the first to get there and pulled him up on his feet.

"I think I just hit my head... and I think I am seeing stars" He said rubbing his temples and blinking rapidly.

"Is your head alright? Did you hurt anywhere else? You need any ice sweetie? Do you have a concussion?" Tasha asked concerned

"I-"

"What is the capital of Mauritius?" I shot

"Port Louis" he immediately answered

"Yup you're stable" I smirked

"You know what Chase... Less talking More LOOKING!" snickered Leo as Chase steadied himself on Mr Davenports shoulders

"For once I have to agree with Leo... watch where you're going next time!" said Mr Davenport as he check Chase's forehead for any injuries

"Fine... I'm good..." mumbled Chase

After a couple more minutes interrogating Chase to make sure he is alright we left him to go down and prepare for his 'date'.

"Like I say... that muffin head of his is in the clouds" I heard Leo mumbled as we sat down to continue our meal.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Next one will be up really soon!  
**

**Till the next chapter d****on't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**  


**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney XD or the song lyrics. Just the** **ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Chase POV**

"That's it! I need a break! Hamlet's madness is as frustraiting as reading a hormonal Manic Pixel Dream Girl except he is not a teenage girl on mood swings! This Act is annoying heck out of me!" said Cath as she shut her book and and took a sip of her venti skinny latte.

We were studying outside Starbucks for last couple of hours since we both needed the caffeine fix and the outdoor sitting was actually quiet cozy.

"For the first time in our new found friendship I haaaa-ve to agree-with you" I said yawning. Considering the fact I ordered a double shot espresso and I had that nap earlier I was still very tired from last night's mission.

"Mate, as your friend I'm gonna say this" she said as she put her hand on top of mine. Suddenly I felt awake "You look dead. Like really dead tired dead. Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Yay but quiet late. Was up all night fighting ninjas with- I meant on a video games and then pouring over Leo's new collection of comic books" I said taking a swing of my espresso. I really need the caffeine. I would have gotten red bull but Mr Davenport banned us from drinking since the first and last time we all had red bull in order to pull an all nigher for midterms, made our bionics glitch. Adam keep shooting lasers with his laser eyes, Bree was stuck on the ceiling and I could not control my

"Ugh huh... I have an idea that could help wake your brain mussels up. Since we are at a mall how about we just... walk around?"

"Walk around? Like shopping? NOOOO!" I exclaim with a mock horror

"Relax Chase! I am not gonna take you to Victoria secrets and forever 21 and make you try on a bra and mini skirt!" said Cath sarcastically. I felt my face going warm when she mentioned the word 'Victoria Secret'.

"How about we go to Target?" she suggested pointing the superstore at the other side of the mall

"Um Cath... I don't do Target... the only target I ever do is darts and archery target" I said which is true as whenever we go to the mall as a family, the time for us guys to go to Tech-Town, Comic's R US and if time permits the Arcade is the same amount of time it takes for Bree and Tasha will wonder around Target.

"Darts and archery? You play darts and archery?" she said raising an eyebrow

I blinked and realized what I just said. Since I could remember the only other sport that interest me other than chest and Martial arts are anything that involves aiming at your target and hitting the Bulls-eye since it helps with training the accuracy of my Mathematical Analysis. So such sports usually consist of darts,archery, javelin and sometimes pool (hey you need to calculate the angle in order to pocket the ball!)

"Uh yah- my dad is into darts and archery so I sort of picked it up from him" I said although it is sort of true since Mr Davenport's game room has a dart board and a virtual archery and I have practiced it in the lab and the 4D Training stimulation practices.

"Right... Sorry but I have a hard time picturing you play darts and archery-"

"Are you doubting my athletic abilities?"

"Nope. But your brothers told me you don't do sports"

"I do do sports" I exclaimed

"You just said do do" said Cath who was laughing hysterically

"Right... very mature"I said rolling my eyes

"Anyways back to topic. Since Target has a target we're going to Target" She said as she threw her books into her saddle bag, grab her coffee and got up. I didn't move.

"Please..." she pouted her lips and her eyes soften into this puppy dog eyes like how Bree and sometimes Leo would use to get us to agree with them. But this was different. Unlike Bree and Leo, Cath's puppy dog eyes made you want to please her... oh crab... her puppy dog eyes are getting to me... need-to-resist...

"Fine..." I mumbled reluctantly giving in as I reluctanty leave the comfort of the rattan chair and packed my bag ,grab my coffee and took Cath's hand who hauled me all the across the mall to Target.

The first thing we saw was a large display of Halloween and autumn decoration.

"Um... do we need a trolly?" Cath asked pointing to the rows of bright red trolly

"Nah... I doubt any or us have a plan to stock up on the whole target" I joked

We walked past the display where we found in the middle of the store.

"So... where should we go first?" Cath asked i shrugged and told her to lead the way.

Cath smiled mischievously and to my surprise she linked her fingers in my hand as she guided us to the back of the store. I must be listening to too much of Tasha or Leo or now even Adam as every single time our skin comes into contact sparks shot trough my arm and my heart start to beat faster than it usually will,even on the adrenaline rush that i usually get from missions.

I can't believe I am saying this but I'm liking it. I'm liking the feels of Cath's soft warm skin against mine. I'm liking how she is both gentle and tough when she hold mine. I meant we are friends holding hands... there should be nothing wrong than that?!

Or maybe I am over analysing this and I really have been reading too many 'cheesy chick lits' as my head is starting to think like one on describing a innocent hand holding! I can even think of one that I recently read where it says, I quote "I wish _friends_ held _hands_ more often, like the children I see on the streets sometimes"

I however was not liking where Cath was taking me. To my horror she lead me to the last place I expect her to drag me to... the make up section!

"Um Cath..." I stuttered as bright lights and aisles of colorful make up flash before my eyes.

"I said I wasn't gonna stuff you in a bra... I didn't say anything about trying eyeliners on you" she smirked said letting go of my hand.

True to her words my hand was covered in streaks of lipstick and eyeliner within the next fifteen minutes. I patiently stood there holding up my arm for Cath who practically drew a rainbow on both of my hands (who would have thought there was so many different color eyeliner! It was like color pencil but for your eyes)

"I'll be taking this ones" said Cath as she held up five different colored eyeliner pencil, two lip sticks and three tubes of lip gloss and tub of this thing called a cream eyeshadow... aren't they usually in powder form?

She took out a tissue paper from the bottom of the display for me to wipe off the make up which some of them still kinda left a stain on my hands.

"Thanks for being a patient sport Chase. I usually do this on Adrian while Blake will usually run off" she said as she handed me more tissue to rub off the remaining make up off my hand.

She took an abandon basket to place her make up.

"So... where to next?" she asked turning to me

"How about we go trough the entertainment section" I said and we made our way towards the Dvd racks which was depressingly outdated

"They really need to stock up. I swear some of this guys have not move their spot for like two years" I said as we browse trough the blockbuster section.

"Yah... hey let's go there" said Cath pointing to the book section of target which is next to the toy section.

"Alright... lead the-" but Cath was already pulling me by the arm towards the book section.

We walked around the new released section followed by the Young Adult section which despite the depressingly outdated range for Dvd's the book section was surprisingly up to date. Cath glide around pulled out books to flip trough the blurb at the back and put them back as she chatted animatedly about them. I just stood there nodding dazed as I sip trough my coffee not really listening to what she was saying as I still was tired.

As we browse trough the sci-fic section when a book called 'Cinder' which its cover had a robot leg in a high heal caught my eyes. Cath saw me looking and said "Oh that's an awesome book! I read it over the summer. Its a science fiction retelling of Cinderella. The main character Cinder is a cyborg with artificial left let and hand and a control panel in her skull so she kinda has like a computer in her head-"

As Cath chatted on and on about the book my thoughts drifted as I analyses the similarities between me and Cinder she is cyborg while I'm bionic and my limbs are 100% ... well limbs!

"- that's just the first book" said Cath as she pulled out another book entitled Scarlet "This is based off Little Red Riding hood. The next one Cress which will be out next year is based off Rapunzel and the last book which won't be for another couple of years, Winter is based off snow white"

"So there are four books?"

"Yup"

"And their fairytale retelling-"

"No sparkling vampires here even though I thought the cover looks a bit like twilight but I promise its not terrible. Its actually an epic reads! Cinder is very bad-ass and so is Wolf and Scarlet in the second book!"

"Alright I'll give this a try" I said as Scarlet off Cath's hand. Suddenly a mad ideal flash into my mind and I swiftly grab the two other books that Cath was holding. Flashing a mischievous smile I said "I'll pay"and turned to sprinted toward the cash register.

"Oi! Chase!" she called out running after me as I darted into the chocolate section of the food aisle. Cath caught up and put a hand on my arm to pull me back and tried to tug the stack from me. Her ponytail swung into my face and I caught the scent of her hair. Most girls I know wore sugar coated perfume like they just walked out of a candy store. Cath however smell like fresh Jasmine and cherry blossom and I know this form the herbal teas that Bree and Tasha drinks which I've tried and hated the taste but still love the sweet floral scent.

My mind snapped back of reality when I realize that Cath managed to wiggle the stack of books from my grip and I grab her waist to stop her from running making the stack of books drop with a large thump.

"Great!" we both mumbled and darted down to collect the pile of books. Cath place her basket on the grown while I was about to grab one of the some of the books when

***Bang***

"Oooowwww..." we both grunted as we apparently bang our heads into each other

"Ughhh...We really need to stop doing this!" Cath said sarcastically who was flat on the back.

"I swear the more I hang around you the more klutzy I'm getting" I mumbled rubbing my head. Two head crash in a day... its a good thing my bionic body can withstand such level of torture.

Cath who pulled her back from the floor started laughing "This is stupid! How we've only known each other for a few days and we keep head butting each other! I'm surprise non of us have a concussion!"

"I was wondering the same thing" I said as I gathered the stack of books and helped her up "I'll pay"

"Why do you want to pay for me? Anyways I am perfectly capable if paying myself!" said Cath as she tried to pull the stack of books away from me.

"Is it wrong for a friend to treat a friend to a couple of books?" I said tugging the stack away from her. If one were to watch us they would have thought we were having a game tug-a-war with a stack of books.

"As your friend, to apologist to you for being a jerk last week I am insisting on paying to make it up" I added and tucked it under my arms and walked towards the cash register. I actually don't mind paying for Cath since I really did want to make it up to her last week. And with a Billionaire inventive genius dad who gives us all a generous allowance, the price for the books was nothing.

Cath turned me around... again and on a serious note she said "Chase! Seriously, you don't have to do this"

"I know I don't have to but I want to"

"But then I'll feel really bad and I'll looked like I am taking advantage of you and the fact that you're dad is some billionaire tech mogul and that you're rich! Sheeyh! don't have to-" she rambled but I cut her off

"Technically its my dad who is rich. And besides, its just a couple of books. Although here's a deal, I pay for the books and you'll buy the ice cream later?" I offered

Cath cross her arms looking amused "Seriously mate? You want to batter books for ice cream?"

"Yup" I said as held up my pinky finger

"You drive a weird bargain..." she said shacking her head, linking her pinky finger with mine. We walked out of the chocolate section I saw a row of Kit Kat bars and I looked at Cath. For a weird Cath remind me of a Kit Kat bar. Sweet, fun, and full of surprises when you need a break. Cate.. Kit Kat... this is so random but it so suit her!

"Hehe" I chuckled to myself as the sight of more kit kat bars at the register

"What's so funny?" asked Cath

"Nothing..." i said back innocently to the 'Kit Kat'

"Right... you're such a weirdo" she said rolling her eyes

* * *

'I can't believer even after we sampled all those ice cream you stuck with boring strawberry and vanilla!" exclaimed Cath as we found a table to seat outside Baskin Robins.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the classic! Besides I happen to like 'boring' strawberry and vanilla! I get it all the time" I said licking my double waffle cone

Cath who choose double waffle cone of green tea and peanut butter chocolate ice cream said "Ever thought of being a bit adventurous and devouring a whole scope of something new?"

"Cath... we just sampled like 15 flavors! Isn't that considered as adventurous?"

"Mate! The whole point of sampling is that you taste something you'll usually not try and end getting a whole scope! Not getting the same thing over and over again!" the 'Kit Kat' said throwing her non-ice cream holding hand in the air.

"Yah well sampling is just a small step of taking a bigger step on trying something new when you're ready. Besides, its better to take many small steps in the right direction than to make a great leap forward only to stumble backwards" I said while nibbling top of the waffle cone

The 'Kit Kat's"eyes brighten and smirked "You just quoted Louis Sachar?"

"Yup"

"I can't believe you just used a book quote to defend your choice of ice cream flavor" she said as she slurped the rapidly melting green ice cream.

I was halfway trough my cone while Cath was taking her time devouring hers that the ice cream was melting down her fingers. There was a bit of green ice cream on her chin. Instead of wiping it off like the last time (plus I want to avoid the awkwardness) I handed her a napkin and said 'You've got a bit of ice cream on your chin. Last time I check green is not your color"

'Kit Kat' blushed as she took the napkin and dabbed the green ice cream off her face "Gosh! That's embarrassing! Is it gone?"

"You still have a bit-" I took her hand with the cone and with a failed attempt of waking the ice cream into her nose in ended up at her cheeks

"CHASE!" she exclaimed with horror while I laugh as her cheeks had a big glob of chocolate and green ice cream.

"Very mature! This is how you treat the friend who paid for the ice cream?" she grumbled as she took another napkin form the dispenser and started dabbing off the ice cream.

"Hey! I am the one bought the books so we're even! And once again, green is not your color and so is brown" I shot back still laughing

Cath used her hand and swipe the remaining ice cream from her face and rubbed the sticky ice cream (to my horror) on my face!

"Cath!" I exclaimed as I grab a tissue to wipe my now sticky face.

"In your face! Now were even!" she said with a satisfying smile as she took a big bite from her cone. Gosh that 'Kit Kat'... hmmmm its fun calling Cath 'Kit Kat'

"So... you still want to study or do you want to walk around?" Cath asked as she toss the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth

"I don't know... I guess we could walk around for a little longer" I shrug

"Alright... were do you want to go to?"

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself

"Yah ... you" she said as she poked my arm

"I don't know... why don't you choose"

"I choose Target. I think its fair if you choose where we go next. Or how about this. What is the one place in this mall you like but rarely get the chance to go to?"

I thought for a second. Me and the guys all usually hang out the the same places since we all like the same things. Well all except one thing.

"Rock & Records!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the music store next to the hobby store. I usually only go there with Mr Davenport to check out bands and records that I like which is a rarity since Adam and Leo are not interested in the place.

"Alright let's go!" she said as we stood up and walked (more like sprinted) to the music store.

We were greeted by the welcome buzzer and some band playing on the stereo with the strum of an electric guitar from behind followed by a girl singing

_****__**According to you**_  
_** I'm stupid,**_  
_** I'm useless,**_  
_** I can't do anything right.**__**  
**_

_**According to you**_  
_**I'm difficult,**_  
_**hard to please,**_  
_**forever changing my mind.**_

"Nice song... very catchy rhythm. Wonder who's playing" I said as Cath and I browse trough the aisles of 'Alternative Rock' CDs

"Orianthi" Cath said immediately. I stared at her amused at the fact that once again she knows this things instantly.

_**I'm a mess in a dress,**_  
_**can't show up on time,**_  
_**even if it would save my life.**_  
_**According to you. According to you.**_

"With the amount of times you stare at me is starting to make me insecure... " said Cath as I snapped back to reality. I really need to stop doing this..

"You know everything!" I blurred out " And I was not staring! I was observing the store!" I said waving my hands around

_**But according to him**_  
_** I'm beautiful,**_  
_** incredible,**_  
_** he can't get me out of his head.**_  
_** According to him**_  
_** I'm funny,**_  
_** irresistible,**_  
_** everything he ever wanted.**_

Cath looked at me and smirked "Its on that television screen genius!" she pointed to the double flat screen tv behind the cash register and sure enough, at the bottom of the screen said '_According To You by Orianthi, Believe, 2009_'.

"You might need to observe the place a little more" the 'Kit Kat' added

"Ohhhh" I said feeling my face going red. Its a good thing the lighting here is not that bright so hopefully Cath didn't see that.

_**Everything is opposite,**_  
_** I don't feel like stopping it,**_  
_** so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_  
_** He's into me for everything I'm not,**_  
_** according to you.**_

"Haha! Gosh! I can't believe you really thought I immediately know the song title, which I kinda did as I already owe the album and might have at one point had this song on repeat" she said laughing

I smile "Yah... well you kind of are a know it all"

She lightly punch my arm laughing "Shut up! Its a coincident!"

"Know it all!"

"Dork!"

"Dork? What ever happen to Nerd?"

_**According to you**_  
_** I'm boring,**_  
_** I'm moody,**_  
_** you can't take me any place.**_

_**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.**_

"Meh... I thought I change it up" she shrugged as she turned her attention back to the CD rack and continued flipping. We silently flipped trough the aisle while the song continued playing.

"Hey style reminds me of Eric Clapton" I said flipping trough a stack of 'Green Day' CDs

_**But according to him**_  
_** I'm beautiful,**_  
_** incredible,**_  
_** he can't get me out of his head.**_

"Nah i was thinking more of Santana when I listen to her" she said as she picked up an 'Imagine Dragon' album and look trough the track list

_**According to him**_  
_** I'm funny,**_  
_** irresistible,**_  
_** everything he ever wanted.**_

"You know I play the guitar... especially the electric guitar" I said and her head snapped at me with a questionable look in her face "Really? I kinda have a hard time seeing it... I meant Blake told me that Bree knows how to play the piano and guitar but you... I am just having a hard time picturing it it"

_**Everything is opposite,**_  
_** I don't feel like stopping it,**_  
_** so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_  
_** He's into me for everything I'm not,**_  
_** according to you.**_

"You're doubting my abilities again... aren't you"

"Well once again I just don't see you being the type who knows how to play one. Appreciate it... look at where we are standing! Play an electric guitar... not so"

"Hey! Like you I'm more than just a nerd!Tell you what, next time I come over I'll take out the Gibson and play you a couple of Eric Clapton" I said flashing her a confident smile

"Alright show of... but I get to choose which Clapton song you should play " she said raising her pinky finger. It's becoming a habit where if we were to promise each other something we will pinky swear. I pinky swearer with her and returned back to flipping trough the CD rack.

_**I need to feel appreciated,**_  
_** like I'm not hated. oh... no...**_  
_** Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_  
_** It's too bad you're making me decide.**_

The song was at the bridge the guitarist was playing a very wicked riff. Cath head snapped to face the tv and I saw her eyes twinkle with glee at the sight of this blond guitarist wearing a very rock starish outfit with dark eye make up rimming her eyes, slightly similar to how Cath wear hers but alot darker . The guitarist was strumming a crystal encrusted guitar.

_**According to me**_  
_** you're stupid,**_  
_** you're useless,**_  
_** you can't do anything right.**_

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.**_

"Now that's epic..." said Cath staring at the screen full of admiration. I see what she meant. While the girl strummed on the guitar, a guitar arm is attached on the screen like what you see in 'guitar hero' and where someone was playing the chords to the song.

_**According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
**_

She looked familiar... I looked at Cath who's eyes were glued to the screen as she leaned her back on the cd rack, bobbing her head to the rhythm while watching the music video. I tapped into my data based to search for the singer. A movie poster came up and I now remember where I've seen her.

_**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)**_

"She was in that Michael Jackson's This Is It Movie!" I exclaimed a bit too loud. Cath snapped her attention to me and said "Could you please say it louder? I don't think the people at the other end of the mall can hear you"

I rolled my eyes and nudge her by the elbow playfully "Very funny"

_**According to you**_  
_** I'm stupid,**_  
_** I'm useless,**_  
_** I can't do anything right.**_

The guitars finished the song with her plucking on an acoustic guitar at the last chorus which I didn't expect.

"She's good... like really good... she can really play that guitar" I said as the next song started playing.

"Yup she is. If you like that, wait till you should see what she can do with her Beats head phoned!"

"I see-"

"I found out about her a few years ago back when we used to live in Australia... she's an Aussis you know " she rambled

"Alright! That I am still finding out" I smirked as a matter of fact "Keep in mind that I just found out about her like 5 minutes ago so slow down on the fun facts. I am still digesting our earlier revision of Hamlet"

Cath laugh saying "You know... our plan of studying Hamlet the whole day is kinda a fail since we only revise till Act III scene 2 spend the rest of the day browsing trough the mall"

"You do know its your idea to 'walk around' as a study break" I mocked

"Yah but you agreed!"

I checked my watch and was that it was just past 3.30 pm so I suggested "Well its still early... wanna study a bit more before you have to leave?"

Cath shrugged and said "I guess its best we get it out of the way... Starbucks?"

* * *

**Okay so i am now quiet glad that i did start writing fanfiction as there is something just therapeutic about typing out on a keyboard when I need a break from studying.**

**In other words...**

******AAAHHHHH I AM IN A MID LIFE CRISIS OF EXAM STRESS! (let out a big gaps of air!)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know not much of a The Rats vs ninja here but more like Chase getting to know Cath and vice versa in this chapter of them being regular people procrastinating and hanging at the mall.  
**

**Check out Orianthi's 'According to You' aka the song they listen in the music store. Like Cath said Its epic! **

**Also stay tune as Chase and Cath's Mall adventure is NOT OVER so look out for the next chapter!**

* * *

******Responds to guest:~**

**RissA: GAH! I LITERALLY FELL OFF MY CHAIR LOL AT YOUR COMMENT! AND IT ACTUALLY MADE SENSE! never thought of that but YAH! HAHA THANKS!  
**

* * *

**Alright so BreexBlake ship name is_ Blee_ and ChasexCath ship name is _Chath_ as we don't want anything bad to happen to them in a car drive! lol**

**All agree? **

**Till the next chapter d****on't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**  


**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

**A/N: I am a bit paranoid about some parts of this chapter so I am saying its gonna be rated M to be on the safe side.**

* * *

**Leo POV**

"Come on Leo! Adam!" called Mom as me and Adam dragged ourselves into Target. Bree on the other hand skipped next to Tasha as they made their way to get a trolley.

Adam and I had planed on spending the whole afternoon playing video games while Bree was gonna watch a movie. But because Mom think its 'unhealthy' for all of us to have our butts glued to the couch, she came down to the loft and told us to get our coats as we were going out to Target with her.

"Alright Leo you are in charge of the cart" she said handing the big red Target trolley to me. We would have had Adam pushed it but thanks to his super strength glitching once... lets just say it broke into two.

"Tasha you mind if I stop by the make up section? I want to check out some new nail polish" said Bree as we pushed the cart towards the food section

"Sure but after we get the grocery first" said Mum as we walked into the breakfast cereal aisle

"Oi! Chase!" I heard a familiar voice called out Chase name. Wait... Are Chase and Cath here?

I turned to Bree and Mom who too heard Cath's voice. Bree put her finger to her lips and said said "Ssshhhh!" as she grab me and Adam by the arm and we followed the voice towards the chocolate section where we saw Cath holding a basket chasing after Chase who had a stack of books on his hand. We hid at the side as Cath grab hold of Chase shoulder and pulled him back tugging the stack of books from him.

"Tus tus... fighting over books... that's so Chase" I muttered while Bree and Adam snickered

Then to our bewilderment Chase grabbed Cath by the side and pulled her close, almost to the point where their faces were inches away from each other.

"Are they?" I his as felt my eyes widen

"Yessssssss" shriek both Bree and Adam excitedly who like me eyes widen as we hold our breath for the moment to happen

_*thump* *thump* *thump* _as the stack of books was holding scatted on the floor.

"Nooooo!" we all hissed from our hiding spot

"Great!" they both mumbled and darted down to collect the pile of books. As Cath place her basket on the floor, which I saw was full of make up as she crashed into Chase's head.

"Not again" I said face palming feeling Deja Vu from the first time "They really need to stop this"

We watch them both gather themselves and the fallen books from the floor and I swore I head Chase say "I'll Pay" to Cath who does not seemed happy with Chase's offer.

We all stood there with our jaws hanging since Chase is a pretty thrifty guy and usually only spend when necessary.

"He must really like Cath 'as a friend' to pay for her books which this is weird as... well who does that?" I said as we watch the two of them pinky swearing. Why are they pinky swearing?

"Well I did saw Chase once re-blogged this thing on tumbler where guys buy books for girls like how people buy drinks for each others in a pub" said Adam

We snapped our heads to Adam. "Chase has a tumblr account?" I asked shocked since he never use any social network.

"Chase has time for tumblr?" said Bree

"Yah! we created our accounts together a couple of months ago! Mine is TheToastMaster and his was... His was... you know I don't remember what his tumblr account was" said Adam as we rolled our eyes

"Guys! they're coming our way!" said Bree as she grabbed both of our arms and super speed us towards the make up section.

"The make up section? seriously?" I said sarcastically

"Hey at least we are out of the way so they have not caught us yet" she said as she browse trough the racks of nail polish

"Yah but you're suppose come here with mum later" I pointed out

"Which color do you think Blake will like?" she said ignoring what I just said as she waved a dark reddish nail polish and a very dark bluish nail polish (I'm a guy! cut me some slack on my lack of knowledge of nail polish colors!)

"Oh! The dark bluish one! It will remind Blake of the night sky!" exclaimed Adam. I turned to him and said "Dude... did you just heard yourself?"

Adam just blinked while Bree put the red nail polish back on the rack and super speed us back to Mom

"Hi Tasha! Guess what?" said Bree a bit too enthusiastic as she slipped the nail polish into the trolly

"You went to look for nail polish without me? With the boys?" asked mum crossing her arms as she eyed the nail polish at the bottom of the basket

"Well..."

"Bree Davenport I'm hurt!" said Mom with a fake hurt frown who as we all know it was just mocking us

Rolling our eyes I said "Mom! We saw Chase with Cath! And his 'study date' turned out to be a hanging at the mall date"

"What-no-Chase?" exclaimed Mom

"Yes mom we saw it with our own eyes!" I said

"Are they still here?"

"Nope... I heard Chase going to pay for some books that he and Cath picked out and something about ice cream later"

"Hmmmm... How about you guys go and get some ice cream" Mom smiled winking at us. Being her son I know what she meant. She want us to spy on Chase

"Alright! What flavor should we get" said Adam

Bree rolled her eyes and said "Come on" and super speed us out of Target and sure enough we saw them at Baskin Robbins.

* * *

**Bree POV**

"How about here? We can get a better view if Adam crouch down" suggested Leo pointing to a bench that had some potted plants opposite the ice cream shop

"Good idea!" I said as we all walked up towards the bench to hide

"I think I see them trying out the flavors" said Leo

"Oh! I wonder what flavor Chase is getting" said Adam

"Probably the usual-"

"Strawberry and Vanilla" we sang as we saw Chase pointing to ice cream he wants and sure enough he did get strawberry and vanilla.

'I can't believer even after we sampled all those ice cream you stuck with boring strawberry and vanilla!" exclaimed Cath as they looked for a seat

"See! Even Cath agrees!" said Adam a bit too loud as he poked his head up from the plants

Leo and I reached up to grab push down his head when suddenly

_*Buzz* *Buzz*_

"Oh! That must be Blake!" I exclaimed as I sat down to check my messaged

_From Blake_

_G'day Love! What are you up to? Currently waiting in line to get into the stadium and eating this thing called a corn dog. Why is it called a corn dog when there is no corn? All i see is a sausage with dough on a stick. Although not complaining as this guys are addictive! Adrian is on his fifth dog._

_To Blake_

_They are called corn dog as the dough is made of corn flour. Anyways just hanging out with my Adam and Leo as we spy on Chase and Cath's date._

_From Blake_

_Date? CATH IS ON A DATE?! WITH CHASE?! I don't believe this! She tole us it was a study session! That's why she is not here watching football with us.  
_

I quickly snapped a picture of Cath and Chase and send it to Blake

_To Blake_

_Do you believe me now? ;P *insert image*_

It took a couple of minutes for Blake to reply to that last one and as expected he was freaking out.

_From Blake _

_MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING OUT WITH CHASE?! wow...no... my little sis... I know she like the guy but didn't think it will actually happen this soon. She's usually quiet shy and reserve on her likes him. like like LIKE him. __This is fast!_  


_To Blake_

_OMG! Seriously? Wait how are you sure of this? We're outside Baskin Robbin's watching them and so far they seem to just be talking... or arguing about Chase's ice cream flavor of choice. Although __I've only them together twice but but they keep denying saying they just friends! _They so like like LIKE each other! :P  


_From Blake_

_If 'Study' is the code word for date she should have just told me! I an not one of those overprotective brother who will beat up a guy if he breaks my little sister's heart... not that I had much chance for that anyways. Anyway I'll talk to her later about this although she might hate me for cracking the code...  
_

_To Blake_

_Code what code? _

___From Blake _

___*Insert picture*__ I kinda accidentally saw what she wrote in her accounting book the other day and even though its in codes I managed to crack it. _ Its just her way of how girls usually write 'I love FILL IN BLANK' on their books when they are bored in class except she has a sneaky way of hiding it. Trust me with a sister who's mind works like a computer you'll eventually find a way to hack into her ;P  


I looked at the picture. It as a heart with all this random numbers in it at the corner of a note book. From the looks of it there were quiet a few hearts doodled around the pages

Inside the heart the typical ___'I love FILL IN BLANK' was replaced by random numbers. _

**9 **  
**12-9-11-5 **  
** 1-3-8-5-19**

___To Blake_

___What is this? What does all this random number mean?_

___From Blake_

___Replace the letters with numbers of the alphabet and you'll get 'I LIKE ACHES' which if you re arrange the letters of 'ACHES' you'll get 'I LIKE CHASE'. get the picture? :P_

"HOLY Bananas!"I gaps in shock almost falling back.

"Bree! Are you okay?" asked Leo concerned

"Yah... I'm fine..." I said crouching back to our hiding place "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope... its kinda boring" said Leo

"Alright... back to texting with Blake" I said as I replied him

_To Blake_

_Blake! respect Cath's privacy! Although good on you for cracking the code Sherlock ;)  
_

_From Blake_

_____ I know but I thought it will be okay to share this with you since its your brother too were talking about. Anyway keep this between us. Let Cath take her time to express her feelings towards Chase okay? Oh better go! the game is about to start! Love you love!_

_To Blake_

_Alright. Well you better go and enjoy your soccer game! Will update you on the details later. _

"Bree! Take a look at this!" said Leo and I turned just in time to see Chase taking Cath's hand with the ice cream cone and squishing it in her face!

"OH MY..." I said biting my tongue from giggling too loudly

"CHASE!"exclaimed Cath while Chase laugh at her

"Is that flirting?" asked Adam confused

"Yes... and No... this is what mom would call the typical 'boy pull girls pigtail' syndrome" said Leo

"Right! Which means?" asked Adam cluelessly

Taking a deep breath Leo explained rapidly "Take it this way... Chase like Cath but does not want to admit it. So to get her attention he teases her by 'pulls her pigtail' till she notice him since he is shy of showing his affection to her. Like exhibit A" Leo pointed to Cath who was dabbing some ice cream off her face and as if on cue wiped some off her face and rubbed it into Chase's

"I like this girl!" I exclaimed as Leo nodded with agreement laughing

"Cath!" shouted Chase who now have streaks of ice cream across his face

"In your face! Now were even!" smirked Cath

"Haha in his face!" said Leo who's enjoying the show

"I don't get it... isn't it supposed to be on his face not in" asked Adam. We turned to him with a 'is now the time to be a grammar snob" look and rolled our eyes ignoring it.

"So... you still want to study or do you want to walk around?" asked Cath

"So were they were 'studying'?" said Leo

"I don't know... I guess we could walk around for a little longer" said Chase

"Or maybe not" said Leo rolling his eyes

"I can't believe I am witnessing my brother being a regular teenager for the first time in like... forever! He usually don't hang out at malls unless we drag him out!" I said with Leo and Adam nodding, agreeing with me.

"_*sigh* _Our Chase is all grown up... although he still have a lot more growing to do since he is the same height as Cath" snickered Adam

"Rock & Records!" said Chase

"Alright let's go!" said Cath

We all got up from our hiding place as we watch the both of them sprinted from their seats towards the music store.

"Should we follow them?" asked Leo

"You know what... I think its best we let this part of Chase's date be a mystery" I said as we all walked into Baskin Robin's

* * *

We found Tasha at the shoe section of the Target when we got back with each of us having an ice cream cone in our hand.

"Hey kids! So... how was the ice cream?" she said winking at us as she picked up a couple really cute heals

Leo rolled my eyes at the wink and said "Well their situation is as you classified to be the the typical 'boy pull girls pigtail' syndrome. Chase keeps teasing Cath thinking its out of friendliness but its just down right flirting"

"BRAIN FREEZE!" yelp Adam slapping a hand on his temples.

"Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth sweetie. Like this" said Tasha as she demonstration. Adam followed and within a couple of seconds he calmed down

"Phew... good thing I didn't glitch" said Adam as he carefully continued eating his ice cream

"Dude... lick the ice cream not bite it" said Leo

_*Buzz* *Buzz*_

"Bree I think you got another text from Blake" teased Leo which Tasha's head snapped to my direction and asked "What did he say?"

I checked my text which sadly was not from Blake and read it out loud

_From Chase_

_I know you guys were hiding in the outside the ice cream parlor. Heard you all groan at my choice of ice cream flavor again. I have bionic hearing FYI :P Am at Starbucks for another cup of coffee with Cath. This time we are REALLY STUDYING so come and get me when you guys are done._

"HAHA! you guys are terrible at spying!" exclaimed Tasha laughing as she patted mine and Leo's shoulder

"I kinda forgot he was the one with the bionic senses" said Leo rolling his eyes

"He heard us?" said Adam

"Anyways... You boys want to go to comic store first? Bree and I will be here for a while since I need some new shoes and Bree wa-"

Before Tasha could finish Leo and Adam zipped out of Target shouting "Call us when you're done Mom!"

Giggling we exchanged high fives and browse trough the rows of shoes.

* * *

**Chase POV**

"Mate... as your friend and because I care for you I am just gonna say this... are you sure you're gonna sleep tonight with that amount of caffeine you just ordered " said 'Kit Kat' as she put a firm hand on my shoulder (hello goose bumps) and pointed to my second cup of double espresso

"I happened to like double espresso" I defended which was true.

Cath was sipping a venit dark Mocha frappuchino with whip cream and alot of toppings (nutmeg, vanilla, cinnamon, chocolate... you name it crazily added in) and ordered us a new york cheese cake to share (yes the 'Kit Kat' can really eat!).

"Have you ever tired this?" she asked holding up her blended concoction

Shacking my head "Not really Bree and Leo are the frappuchino drinker not me..." as she slide her drink across the table and said "Try it!"

I raised my eyebrow and mocked her from yesterday "But if I do die… you… stay away... from my funeral"

Cath threw her head back laughing that she accidentally sent a book of hers falling down. She ducked down to get the book and said to me "Hey of its poison I am a dead woman since I already took a sip!"

I nodded smiling and took a sip. Surprisingly it was not overly sweet like the ones Leo and Bree sometimes get. It was very chocolaty with bits of chocolate chip swirled trough the drink.

"Not too bad" I said as I pushed the drink back to Cath.

We studied for the next 45 minutes, referring the Spark notes that Cath had printed out for us earlier to aid us in our revision and pushing the plate of cheese cake back and forth taking bites as we discuss.

"Finally! the final scene" exclaimed Cath as we went trough Act V, popping the last of the cheese cake into her mouth.

"Gotta love some fencing action here" I said picking up a straw and pretending its a fencing sward only it looks like I am holding a baton about to instruct an orchestra or a wizard who was just given a wand and has no clue what he is doing.

Cath laughter and said "Dork!" but picked up another straw to join me straw fight. Somehow she poked my arm with her straw and flicked my straw out of my grip sending it flying away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I watch the straw rolled on the ground

"Butter fingers! exclaim Cath smiling sheepishly "I win"

I nudged her leg under the table and muttered "Show Of". I looked down to hide my smile at Cath's 'I win' smile as I stood up to throw the fallen straw into a trash can at the other end of the shop

"All is fair in Love and straws" called out Cath giggling uncontrollably.

I turned to shot back another remark when I saw Leo, Adam, Bree and Tasha entering the cafe.

"Hey Chase" waved Adam.

Cath head turned around towards them and waved hi to them and went back to reading trough her notes.

I walked up to my family who Tasha took a step forward to hug me."Hey honey. We're gonna get something to drink so we'll be her for a while. Does your friend need a ride?"

"Um no... Cath drove us here so no" I said

"Alright well we will come over when were done. Study hard" she said winking at me and followed the others to the counter. I rolled my eyes heading back to the table.

_*Buzz* Buzz*_

My phone's been buzzing nonstop for the last hour. I pulled it out to find not one, not two, not three but 7 text messaged. All from Bree.

* * *

Perks of having a sister who speed types... *sarcasm*  


___From Bree_

___GO OUT WITH HER ALREADY! YOU LIKE HER SHE LIKES YOU! YOU BOTH LIKE BOOKS! ITS OBVIOUS! _

___From Bree_

___Love must be blinding you as DON'T YOU SEE THE WAY SHE's LOOKS AT YOU? SHE SO WANT YOU TO KISS HER! Kiss her already!  
_

___From Bree_

___As your loving sister I'll like to point out that you never offer to buy anything for anyone Scrooge!NEVER! You're paying for her books! You soooo like her! _

_______From Bree_

_______As your sister, what I just witness is a case of YOU-LIKE-LIKE-HER! I meant you just quoted some random poetic thing which the way her eyes lighten up like ________music to her ears! YOU-LIKE-LIKE-HER! more than a friendly way!  
_

___________From Bree_

_Dude! This is Leo. And yes my phone is with Adam again as he is playing 'angry birds' on mine again since he drained all the battery off his from playing 'angry birds' again. Just saying that as your brother you better not denial to me that you and Cath are going out cause if you're not that something's wrong with you here. We just witness your ice cream session and from what we can conclude you have a case of 'boy pull girls pigtail' syndrome aka you SO like her but is afraid of telling her your feelings so tease her by pulling her pigtail... or shove her ice cream in her face only to get it shove back in YOUR face :P Anyways please end the suspense and ASK HER OUT ALREADY!  
_

_______From Bree_

_______No offense but we can so feel the sexual tension between you two. Just get it on already! ;)  
_

_From Bree_

_________We saw your straw fight with Cath. As your sister I am just gonna say this, YOU ARE SO FLIRTING WITH HER! And she is so flirting with you! ADMIT IT! YOU'RE BOTH SO ON A DATE! no need to hide from us! ;)_

* * *

I rolled my eyes and pulling back an urge to NOT chuck my phone across the room as I slid back to my seat

"What's up with you? " perked Cath from her notes

"Bree... she been bombarding me with text..." I said annoyed at my family for pestering me to go out with Cath. I meant what's wrong with having a friend who happened to be a girl!

"Funny... Blake's currently at a soccer game has been bombarding me with text me earlier that Bree saw us at Baskin Robins. So... what's your about? Cant be as bad as mine" she said with the same amount of annoyance.

I hesitated and turned to my family who were waiting in line but turning their heads every five seconds in the event they 'miss' something. Taking a deep breath I let it out "Alright... so I know we just known each other and that we just became friends and all but here's the thing... my family thinks we're going out like boyfriend and-"

I should not have MENTIONED IT her as she happened to be sipping on her drink and chocked "What- *caugh that- that's the *cough- No... that's crazy! We just meet! Heck we're just friends!" she said as she covered her mouth with a tissue to stop herself from chocking.

"I know!" I exclaimed "What's wrong with two friends one happens to be a guy and another happens to be a girl hanging out?"

"Yah!" She replied while having a slight difficulty swallowing her drink. I patted her back gently and she say "I'm good..."

"You're sure?" I said halfway about to stand up to get her some water

"Yah... I'm just.. Blake has been pestering me the past couple of days about this too. But the thing is that I'm not Blake! I'm not the type to fall for insta love or rush into a relationship. I like taking my time knowing that person before I- you know... commit to a relationship as..." she rambled as her cheeks blushed to a shade that reminded me of one of those Porcelain Asian Doll that Tasha has in her sewing room- No not the creepy sleeping ones that close their eyes when you lie them was this one doll that Mr Davenport got for her from his trip to Shanghai a couple of month ago where the doll had this really healthy rosy cheeks. That's how 'Kit Kat' look like when she blushes and I realize she's done talking looking at me for a reply-

"You're blushing" I said... wait Crap! Why did just I say that!

"What?" said Cath as she raised an eyebrow

"I..."

I turned to see my family who was now sitting across the room, observing us like a hawk.

"They think we are on a date, hence why Bree, Leo and Adam were spying on us at Baskin Robins and Leo won't shut up about-"

"I have an idea" said Cath who flashed me a mischievous smile

"What? tell them that we are dating to shut them up?!" I said sarcastically

"Yup! Then lets give them what they want"

"What? Us as a couple?" I said bewild raising my eyebrow

"Yup! If you want to get them off your back than lets pretend to date for a week or two and then break up but remaining friends. We can just say we don't feel any 'spark' and are just better off as friends"

I thought trough my head for a moment and smiled "Cath... will you please be my girlfriend?" I said holding up my pinky finger

Cath flashed me a genuine smile "I will be honored... boyfriend" she mocked as she twined her pinky with mine.

Without thinking I leaned forward and brushed my lips on her cheeked lightly. When I pulled away her eyes widen and her face was flushed with embarrassment which was kinda cute.

_cute... i need to look for other words than cute in my vocabulary other than cute...  
_

"Trying to make it believable for the family" I assured her as I heard cooing and cheering from across the room along with Leo exclaiming "FINALLY!"

Cath rolled her eyes and said "Right... well i think we can study the final act ourselves... Walk me to my car?"

"Sure" I said and gathered our belongings from the table. I took Cath's free hand and laced my fingers with hers, immersing my hand with that familiar warmth as we walked out of the cafe out to the car park.

"So... how are you gonna break the news to your family later" asked Cath as walked up towards her car

"With the fact that most of them were there to witness me kissing a girl for the first time who is not my step-mum or sister I think they will be the ones bombarding me with questions" I snorted

Cath stopped and turned to face me "You never kissed a girl?"

I shake my head and said "Nope..."

Cath looked down on the grown and quietly said "Oh... cause I never kissed a guy ... or been kiss... that was sorta my first kiss you gave me there"

Now it was my turned to stop and stare "You don't look like the I've never been kissed type... I kinds assumed with your confident and all you'll would have at least a couple of guys lining up for you"

Cath shock her head and snorted "Yah right! In my dream maybe but in reality nada"

We got to her car and loaded up the booth with her bags.

"So... I'll see you on Monday mate...I meant boyfriend" she said nudging me playfully in the shoulder

"See you-"

"HELP! HELP! MY BAG HELP!" cried someone from behind us.

I turned and saw a blond middle age woman dressed in a black dress was on the ground in the middle of the open air car park and a large guy dressed in black trying to snatch her designer bag.

Cath and I both sprinted towards the lady to help her from the snatch thief.

I ran up to the guy who I managed to push him from the lady and her bag by kicked his hand away. I pulled the lady aside and told her "Run! Call the mall security!"

Cath who was at the back of him grabbed him by the neck and and yanked him by the elbow and throwing him onto the grown. She was trying to pin the guy on the ground when he threw a fist back into Cath's face and she stumbled backwards falling flat on her face. Before I could blink the guy turned to me and slammed my face on a car leaving me to fall to ground where I hit my head on the gravel road hard.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Cath's as to my horror he kicked her in the face and got on top of her straddling he. The guy moved her to the side and put his hand on her legs. I felt warm rages of anger rushing trough my brain..

* * *

**MAN WAS THIS A LONG ONE TO WRITE! **

**Please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter and just hold your breath for the next one. I pinky swear it will be worth it.**

**Till the next chapter d****on't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**  


**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

**A/N: I am a bit paranoid about some parts of this chapter so I am saying its gonna be rated M to be on the safe side.**

* * *

**Bree POV**

"Aaaaawwwwwww" I cooed with Tasha watching Chase lean over to kiss Cath on the cheek

"That's sweet" said Tasha

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Leo as he buried head on the table with a satisfying smile on his face.

Adam on the other hand "The cheek! Why the cheek! Come on Chase! Be a man and kiss her on the-"

" Adam when was the last time you kiss a girl?" I interrupted

He sat there for a moment to think "Um... I-don't remember"

I rolled my eyes as I watch the Chase and Cath walking out of the cafe hand in hand.

"Awww they're holding hands" Tasha cooed with a wide smile from behind her latte

"And just think... All he needs is a little push" I said thinking of the text I sent to him earlier

"A little? Bree we have been pushing him all week!" said Leo

"Yah while what you guys were doing a thing called nagging which was annoying him, I on the other hand was was encouraging him" I smirked as a matter of fact as I sipped my caramel frappuchino

"Yah well-"

"Guys! Enough fighting! Lets be happy that Chase finally has a girlfriend who is not taller than him" said Adam as we all laughed at his height joke.

We continued drinking and chatting waiting for Chase to get back when suddenly this lady ran in shouting "SOMEONE CALL MALL SECURITY! THIS TWO KIDS WHO SAVED ME ARE OUT THERE FIGHTING WITH THIS GUY WHO TRIED TO SNATCH MY BAG!"

Adam and I snapped out heads to each other and at the same time said "Chase!"

"Bree use your super speed to get Adam to help Chase! I'll go look for the mall security" ordered Leo as we all stood up.

The moment we got out of Starbucks I grabbed Adam by the elbow and speed us to the car park where as we got there we saw Chase fighting the guy and Cath lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Cath POV**

"GET OFF ME! " I pleaded trying to kick the guy away. My hands were pinned to the ground. The guy leaned over and breathed "stop squirming and just relax little girl" and he drag on of his hand up my leg and push the material of my shirt away exposing my stomach and started running a hand on the band of my jeans. _NO! __This is not happening... God no please no..._ I thought panicking as tears were flowing from my eyes, as I held my breath-

"_GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!_" boomed Chase who's voice sounded super deep, husky and hostile. I looked up at him standing and saw his eyes darken and his face red with anger...

I felt the weight over my body lifted as I saw Chase yanked the guy away and slammed him on a car and dragged him across the graveled covered ground like what he did to Chase earlier but rougher.

I sat up straightening my shirt quickly, making my vision spin as I watch Chase threw punches at the guy, slamming on the ground and kicking him around like a football, screaming colorful language. I swore I heard him call me his girlfriend at least three times.

Though my head felt dizzy I am contentious but it must be my eyes as I am witnessing Chase doing all this martial art moves I never thought the cute nerdy guy who sat in front of me in English on my first day at Mission Creek High who hates P.E. and sports was capable of doing. He must have done aikido as I watch him flip the asshole twice his size and pinned him to the ground.

Yah I really hit my head pretty hard as I am seeing things... wait... Bree and Adam... what?!

* * *

**Bree POV**

"*_SLAP_* _*PUNCH_* DON'T YOU EVER _FUCKING_ TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND *_SLAP_*_*KICK* _OR ANYONE LIKE THAT EVER _*PUNCH*_ YOU UNDERSTAND _*KICK* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*_" shouted Chase who was in 'Spike' mood as he slammed the guy on the ground and pinned the snatch thief face down. He took off his plaid shirt and bounded the guy's hand to his back.

"Chase..." I called out nervously and he looked up and I saw his hazel eyes has turned dark blackish green and his face was red with anger. He still has not cooled down from his Commando app.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Are you-"

"WATCH OUT!" Adam shouted yanking me behind a car as the snatch thief managed to break free of the bind and and was running towards Chase. Just as Chase turned to face him, some sort of force threw the guy back across the car park slamming him hard into a pillar at the other end of the carpark. The guy slumped down unconscious.

Adam blinked and said "Did Chase just-"

"He can't have... if so he would have used two apps at once which would have strained his body and the bionics. Anyway you heard them this morning, Chase can only his Molecular kinesis with his hands at the moment" I said with my mouth hanging open at what we just saw

"Yah for Chase... this is Spike" pointed out Adam

* * *

**Chase POV**

_COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED_

I blinked as the words flashed trough my screen panel. The last thing I remember was Cath on the ground being-

"No! Cath?" I called out snapping out of my thoughts and turned to find Cath standing up steadying herself beside a car. She rubbed her bloody nose on the sleeve her shirt and blinked as tears came rolling down. There were bruises on her arm, two cuts on her right cheek and part of her jeans were ripped on the knee. Her hair was all over the place, no longer in a ponytail. I know now is not the time, but I cant help but for a moment admire the fact that she actually looks nicer without her ponytail.

Cath slowly walked up to me, her voice quivered as she said "Thanks Chase... I tried to kick him away but he pinned me down and- well- for a moment I thought he-was-gonna-" I felt my heart sank as I now remembered how my commando app got triggered. That bastard! I wanted to run across the car park and finish him! But all I could do now was pull her into a hug and pat her back to sooth her from the trauma she just went trough letting her cry into my shirt. I was cursing in my head on why didn't I act sooner instead of letting my commando app take control. I took a deep breath letting my senses linger with her sweet fresh floral scent, mumbling into her hair "You're safe Cath...its alright... you're safe- its gonna be okay" squeezing her arms gently for assurance as she mumbled something into my shoulder which I can't seem to make out between the sob and the fact she was talking into the material of my shirt. I held her closer like it was my duty to comfort her. When the tears subside she lifted her hear and gave me a week smile. A smile that let's me know she's alright.

"Chase... Cath... are you both alright?" called out Bree as she and Adam poked their heads from behind a car.

We pulled away from our from the hug. Cath wiped her tears with her sleeve and for a moment I thought she was gonna take my hand but instead she linked our pinkies and walked up towards them where Bree was beaming ear to ear.

"GUYS! I FOUND THEM! " shouted Leo as he and Tasha along with the lady from earlier and a team of mall security guards followed

"THAT THE GUY! OVER THERE!" pointed the lady who we saved earlier, towards the unconscious snatch thief. I now only noticed but she had some cuts on her arms from earlier.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked a security guard with a heavy southern accent as a couple of them hauled the guy in hand cuffs away from the mall. We all mumbled "No" and "We're fine". He stared at us for a moment and gave us nod and turned to catch up with his team.

Tasha who pulled Cath into a comforting hug said "Are you alright sweetie? Do you need to see a doctor? You're face looks badly scratch up". Cath shake her head violently "No... I'm good, but thank you Mrs Davenport" said Cath as Tasha wiped the streak of blood from her face.

The lady whom we saved earlier walked up to me and said "Thank you... to you and your girlfriend. I'm sorry if any of you guys got hurt in the process but I am willing to pay for the medica-"

"Its alright. We were perfectly fine." I said firmly as I turned to see her chatting with my family.

"Well alright. Anyways thanks for the trouble. I'm Beth Carson but you all can call me Beth" she said holding out a hand which I took to shake

"Chase. Anytime Beth. Stay safe" I said smiling

"You too" she said patting my shoulder. She turned to wave to my family and Cath and made her way into the mall.

Tasha was asking Cath concerned "Are you sure you're alright driving home by yourself Cath? We can always-"

"I'm fine, I've suffered worst nosebleeds before. No seriously I'm good" said Cath firmly to Tasha

"Alright. But call Chase the moment you get home alright"

"Got it" nodded Cath as Tasha pulled her into one more hug

"Chase!" called out Leo and Adam who were leaning against a car, noticing I was walking back to them. Leo walked up to me to give me a quick one arm hug "You alright there buddy?"

Before I can say anything Cath let go of Tasha's grip and run up to pulled me into another hug which I caught her, wraping my arms around her emerging myself into the same familiar warmth that I usually felt when I hold her hand.

"For once your alter ego came in handy mate" she whispered sending chills down my spine. A part of me wanted to pause time and not let go of Cath while a part of me feel something that I've been feeling ever since I first lay eyes on her in English weeks ago but more... like something inside of me just snowballed and now I'm feeling... I'm feeling... come on Chase say it... say it...like I- I'm falling for her... like really falling for her hard!

"Mate... you can let go now as you're grip is kinda murdering my back" mumbled Cath into my ear and I released her smiling the biggest smile I've ever smile at her.

Bree pipped to us "So...You guys are finally going out?"

Cath shrug and immediately stuttered "Um-yah-no-Sorta-yah-I guess its-"

Bree shrieked of happiness and pulled Cath into a hug jumping up and down not letting Cath finish what she was trying to say "I knew it! I knew it! Blake notebook code theory was right! You really like him!"

"Wait...I'm sorry- Notebook? Code?" said Cath as she pulled Bree from the hug. Her eyes were wide with hurt and embarrassment.

"Ugh... well..."

"Bree... what's going on?" I asked confused

"Well... lets just say Blake figured the codes you have doodled in your notebook that he accidentally took and it says you like Chase" shrug Bree guiltily as she pulled out her phone and showed Cath a picture on her phone.

Cath blinked a couple of times she flicked around the picture on Bree's phone "No- I... its just- I - like Chase as a -"

"I like you" I said firmly. Cath jaws drop and everyone's snapped their heads towards me.

She gave me the 'what are you doing" look as I thought back on how she immediately agreed on pretending to be my girlfriend, when she took my hand in Target, back in English when she waved at me, when I first bumped into her how the usual chatty, confident Cath was all awkward and quiet. This were signs she really did like me as much as I did like her. Our feeling was mutual. Cath likes me... like she genuinely like me for more. And we were both stubborn to admit to this each other.

I stepped forward and took the phone out of Cath's hand and scanned the screen, quickly analyzing the numbers doodled in a heart in the picture with my bionic which turned out to be more than just numerical codes but also anagram... I can't help but admire how she re-arrange my name in order to hide her feeling from me. Passing the phone back to Bree, I turned to Cath "I want us to be more than a friend... I know we said we were only doing this to get them off our back-"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Bree obviously sounding piss but from the corner of my eyes I notice she was hiding an annoyed smile

Ignoring my sister's remark "but now that I know our feelings are mutual... Cath... will you go out with me?"

"Chase... I-" I felt Cath shoulder tense and nervous and I realize its because of the pressure of the four pairs of eyes were staring at us.

"Walk you to your car?" I gestured immediately as an excuse to escape my family's gaze. She nodded. Cath bid my family goodbye, insisting to Tasha she was stable to drive home. I walked her back to her car in silence brushing my hands on her's accidentally on purpose till she caught mine and held on to it.

"So...the notebook code... its quiet smart what you did there" I asked walking up to her car, breaking the silence.

Cath shrug "I doodle a lot of things in codes-"

"And anagrams"

"That too... its my way of hiding things that I like yet still being able to express it in the out and open. I still can't believe Blake manage to crack it!"

"So... You've been crushing on me. How long?" I smirk

"Shut up! That was when I first meet you and I thought you were cute! Of cause a bipolar of emotions came following that" she said as she leaned against her car crossing her arms.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked amused

She rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself Chase. If Blake were to flip towards the next few pages you will see stuff like 'stupid spike hair boy' or 'annoying loud guy who thinks he is king of everything' in plain english. I liked you, then I hated you after your outburst and rants and then Tamar asked me to be friends with you and-"

"And now you are liking me back"

"I didn't-"

"Cath..." I said sternly

Her lips twitch as she looked into my eyes, the hazel meets the brown "Chase... I... I like you... God dammit I really really like you. I was scared... okay... scared and shy to express my feelings to you. What if you say no? What if it made our relationship all awkward? We just only know each other for a few days and I don't want us to be the typical 'insta love' you read in books. I wanted us to be just friends for as long as possible till I can work out my feelings for you. But the thing is that being with you feels different... when I hold your hand there was always this really good warm feeling to it. When we're together I always feel like in this world there is only us... only you and me... you get me and my weird sense of humor that even my brother's combine can't understand... you make amazing blueberry and chocolate muffins which blueberry and chocolate just so happened to be my favorite combo, you're the first person who managed to withstand me when I geek out on books or video games. You make me freaking feel things I never felt before and Chase I like you more than just a friendly way I-"

"Can I kiss you?" I interrupted 'Kit Kat's' ramble. I seriously don't know what's into me but if Bree was here she will be blaming 'teenage hormones'.

"I... um..." blinked Cath nervously. I didn't wait or an answer. Instead my hand automatically reached out to brush the bangs from her hair. She jerked slightly at the contact of our skin. I placed a hand gently on her waist and slowly pulled her closer as I lightly press my lips against hers.

We were both stiff and awkward at first not sure what to do, both fully aware that this is our first. Do we keep our eyes shut like they do in the movie? Is there some sort of rhythm or calligraphy movement? I can't think straight and my data base can't find anything to do with 'first kiss 101'. Instead I forget everything to do with the earlier event or even to the possible fact that I can hear my family loudly witnessing my first kiss and focus my mind on Cath... the girl who I thought was gonna be my nemesis for the school year turned friend turned something more. As I kissed her the weight of my shoulders felt lighter, I felt happy.

Cath eventually relaxed and slide her hand up my arms to behind my neck pulling us closer as she melted into me. I can feel her heart beat against mine beating under the California evening ray warming against our cheek as we stood there in the middle of the car park kissing, releasing everything we were anticipating for in our first kiss. I brought a hand up to her hair and run it in the surprisingly soft pile. Under the kiss I felt her lips creep to smile. She's enjoying it.

You can tell this was one of those kiss that once you start, its hard to stop... like very hard to stop. It was innocent,curious and full of emotional bliss. I just want preserve this moment immersing my senses with Cath's, deepening the kiss, not wanting this to end...

*honk* *honk*

We jumped apart at the sound of a car honking.

"Fun time's up! Ten minutes Chase" I heard Tasha called followed by come cheering and laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Cath who was laughing. Her face was daze but radiating. She as smiling ear to ear. Her cheeks for once again flush with healthy rosy red. I lean forward and put a hand on her warm cheek and whispered 'I really like you Cath. Everything about you. I was really confuse on what I felt about you and it does not help that everyone was pestering me-"

"No offense mate but you're really easy to read since your expression is like an open book-"

"Don't interrupt unless you want me to kiss you again" i snapped back teasing

"I actually don't mind" she smirked as I realize how red and plum her lips were from the kiss. Gosh is it just me or does the kissing make her look more radiantly beautiful. Or maybe its the evening ray... nope its her.

"You're so flirting with me" I smirked back

"Well you kiss me" she exclaimed nudging me playfully in the arm

"But you kiss me back and from the looks on your open book face you like it"

Cath shrugged but smiled. "That I am not gonna argue with you as I did. I am really glad that my first kiss is with you"

I felt goosebumps down my spine as she said that. Smiling I leaned my forehead against hers, our nose touching, our eyes locking into each others.

"I'm glad that my first kiss was with you too... and i hope for many more" I whispered as Cath hands glided up my neck and pulled me down for another kiss.

The second time felt like the first but better as I grab her waist to pull her closer lifting her up slightly placing her on the front of her car. I smile on her smile as I kiss her, breathing heavily as she grip onto my neck tighter. I can feel her fingernails gilding, tickling, teasing the back of my neck.

_*Buzz* *buzz*_

Cath broke the kiss, and pulled out her phone "Ughhh... its my brothers... Bree must have told them about earlier as they are coming home early from the football game. So much for having the house to myself this evening" she grunted annoyed as she text back to her brother.

"You sure you're okay of driving home by yourself?" I asked concerned my hand still on her back

She looked up at me with a straight face, her abnormally red lips in in between a frown and a smile and said "Chase, I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home even if I was attack by a stampede of elephants while escaping a quicksand" she blinked a couple of times and her face scrunch as she burst into laughter. In other words she failed to keep a straight face. Smiling she pulled my head closer to give me a quick peck on the lips and hopped off the car.

"So... you have not answer my question from earlier-"

"Seriously Chase? Does it need an answer?" she teased unlocking the door

"Yah! l do you even remember exactly, what I asked?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yup. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes" I smirked satisfied.

Cath eyes widen realizing what she just said. Her face went red and she run forward throwing playful punch in my arm screaming "GAHHHH! OH MY GOSH! YOU DORK! YOU FREAKING SNEAKY DORK! UGH! YOU-"

I just laugh at how cute she looks ticked off and grab her by the waist, pulling her into another kiss to stop her from her rage. Yes this is not the brightest idea to calm a girl down. And yes its another excuse to kiss her. She leaned for a second kissing me back and then put her hands between us, pushing me away.

"Please don't be one of those cliche guys who cut their piss off girlfriends of with a kiss" she said breathlessly as she pushes her hair away from her face.

"You're just saying that because you just got owned by me for once"

"Yah well... you-well- UGHHHHHHH! I give up! Your kisses is messing up with my thoughts!" she said throwing her hand up with frustration.

"What can I say, my lips have that magic touch to jumble your thoughts" I winked as she slapped my shoulder

"Corky!" she giggled

"Denial"

"Shut up Diggory!" she snapped back

"Well Chang, you do know that Diggory and Chang were boyfriend and girlfriend in the book, and last time i remembered you pre-"

_She cut me off! She just said five seconds ago she find it cliche and now she is cutting me off! God I like this girl. _

"You sure love to ramble" she smirked letting go seconds later

"You're no better" I shot back

"Well-"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE JUST FINISH UP WITH YOUR HORMONES AND HURRY UP!" boomed Leo's voice from the other side of the car park.

"Oops..." said Cath as we laughed.

"Leo's right... you better get home" I said waving her back to her car

"Yah... meet you at your locker on Monday?"

"Okay... just promise me you call me when you reach home and call me if you're ever stuck in a quicksand or an elephant stampede" I said as I held up my pinky. Immediately she lock her pinky into mine and pulled up our locked hands towards her lips where she kissed it "I swear with a kiss mate"

* * *

**Gahhhhhhhh! THE MOMENT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I finally have this chapter edited and up! woo hoo! I really hope you all like this as I was kinda paranoid it won't come out as good a everyone hoped it will be. **

**Anyways to those who ship Chase and Cath and want them to finally be together ... you're welcome ;P**

**I'll be a bit slow with posting the next chapter as I am still in the middle of exams so plz plz plz be patient with the next chapter.**

* * *

**********Responds to guest:~**

**chel : Here you go! :)))**

* * *

**Till the next chapter d****on't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**  


**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats or Disney XD. Just the ideals for this fanfic, my lovely OCs and what goes on in my brain. :P**

* * *

**Bree POV**

"Ughhh! WHY?!" I grumbled as I opened my locker where half of the content fell out. As I slowly stacked the notebooks that fell out I came across a purple box with white ribbon and a card inside. I opened the card to see a note from Blake

_To sustain you till lunch _

I pulled open the ribbon and yelped with excitement to find 9 delicate mini red velvet cupcakes with red edible glitter on top. I took out my phone to snapped a picture to send to Tasha and also to thank Blake for the cupcakes.

_From Blake_

_Turn around_

I blink with confusion and turned around to NOT see Blake behind me. I peep behind my locker door and I surveyed trough the crowded hallway for Blake but nope, he's not there. That is till I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me bounce and nudge something hard which was someone's stomach.

"Owwwww! Blamey Love! I know you're feisty bit no need to murder my tummy" exclaimed Blake as he crashed into one of the locker and was rubbing his stomach which I can't help but giggle at the way he rubs it like a pooh bear. It's cute!

"I'm sorry Blake but you did startled me" I said as I kiss him on the cheek "Need me to kiss your tummy to make it all better" I teased him like I am talking to a toddler.

"Very funny" he rolled his eyes before I can say anything he cupped my face and crashed our lips together, tangling his finger trough my hair while I devoured his lips which taste of coffee and mint. This is a good start to the week.

* * *

**Chase POV**

"And here they go again... Please do us a favor and don't be like them Chase" said Leo as he pointed to across the hall where Bree and Blake were making out by her locker.

Before I can answer a hand grabbed the side of my neck and I got a quick peck on the lips. I blinked for a second of shock and remembered that Cath is now also my girlfriend.

"Hey" she greeted cheerfully and quickly waved to Adam and Leo. Turning to me "So... how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Not too bad, played video games, studied, read, family movie night. Would have been a nice normal weekend if it was not for the fact that these guys..." I said glaring at Leo and Adam who were snickering "... told Mr- my dad about us and he gave me a dating lecture for nerds"

That was partially true. My weekend was well spent avoiding being bombarded about my kiss with Cath and that everyone including Tasha and especially Mr Davenport were giving me lectures about dating, training in our virtual mission simulator, avoiding 'Girlfriend talk' with Tasha (Leo had it and it's not what you think), hacking into the Davenport's industry's firewall to put in an alert for myself when suspicious activity were happening, researching what those ninja's want from Davenport's industry and most importantly who the heck are those guys (which i unfortunately had no luck of getting any information).

"Seriously?" she asked raising an eyebrow "you nerds need dating lecture? No offense mate but I thought you nerds all have it in the book" she added nudging my arm as Leo and Adam laughed at her joke.

I tried rolled my eyes but involuntarily a smile spread across my face.

_*Rrriiiiinnngggg*_

"Well looks like its time for me to head over to nap- I meant math" said Adam as he closed his locker with a loud _thump_ that made all of us jump.

"Dude! Not too hard! Be gentle to the lockers! They are sensitive" exclaimed Leo patting his locker

"Right..." Said Adam. He then opened and 'gently' close it "Better?" he asked smiling with pride.

"Lets just go" said Leo rolling his eyes as the two of them head off to their respective classes.

"I hope you are not expecting us to have that level of PDA" said Cath looking bewild pointing towards Bree and Blake's direction where they were both still making out.

"I think he is trying to swallow her face" I said

"Yah well I would love to stand here all day and watch my brother attempt to swallow your sister but we have History" she said as she gently tugged my shoulder up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs I laced my hand with hers and we stroll trough the slightly crowded corridor where everyone was scrambling to their classroom before the warning bell.

"OH MY GOSH!" shouted a distinctive high pitch voice from behind.

Cath and I snapped out heads to see an awestruck Tamar who stopped at her pace, mouth forming a bit 'O' and a stack of file that scatter on feet. We quickly scrambled to gather the papers for Tamar as she just stood there with her jaw hanging.

_*RRRIIINNNNGGG*_

Rang the warning bell as Tamar blinked snapping back to reality "YOU- NO- YES!? YES?!" she said enthusiastically as her head swing back and forth between me and Cath.

I looked at Cath who surged and gave a nervous nod.

"OH MY- I KNEW IT! WHEN? HOW? DETAILS!" demanded Tamar who was jumping up and down from the excitement

"Over the weekend... its kinda a long story which I don't think we have time for since we all need to go to class" I said pointing to the classroom we need to go to as Tamar let out a high pitch squeal

"I knew it! I knew you both will eventually come around!" squealed Tamar who beamed with a 'I TOLD YOU SO' look on her face and nodded approvingly. She put out a hand for her folders for as me and Cath handed back the.

We walked trough the now empty hallway towards the history class. Cath and I both took our seats while Tamar started her class, her voice an octave higher, giving me and Cath a bright smile every time she looked at our direction.

* * *

"Not dodge ball" I grunted as I slumped next to Cath on the bench later in gym. Even though I have years worth of physical training and mission stimulation, I still hated it especially the fact that I have Trent in my class and today is dodge ball day. Those two together is a recipe for a trip to the ER.

"I don't get it. You hate dodge ball yet on Saturday I saw you literally taking out a guy twice your size" said Cath

I was about to defend myself when Trent shouted in a sing song voice "DODGE BALL! PERFECT TIME TO BEAT UP LOOSER WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE!"

Cath turned her head from me to Trent and smirked "I see... you're scared of Trent beating the crap out of you with red rubber balls"

"No! its-"

I got cut off by Coach Kent whistle "Alright kids listen up. I am gonna call two names at random who will be team captain and they get to choose who is in their team"

"That's what I hate about gym" I said

"The team caption role?" asked Cath

"Nope" I said shaking my head "me being picked last... as always" I huff

"Alright... Trent...Cath... you both are team caption" called out Coach

Cath smiled mischievously at me and hopped off the bench. What was the 'Kit Kat' up to?

"Alright..." said Coach when Cath and Trent went up to coach in the front of the bench. Coach had a quarter in his hand ready to flip. "Heads or tails?" he asked Trent

"Heads" said Trent

"Tails" shrug Cath

Coach flipped the coin "Tails it is. Cath your team starts first and you get first pick"

"Alright..." said Cath rubbing her hands with satisfaction. She looked up and pointed at me "Chase"

"You choose that nerd first?" Trent

"Yah cause nerds are awesome" said Cath as she flipped her ponytail aside with confident.

"Yah they are awesome... awesome losers to squish" said Trent cocky. Cath just ignored him and they both continued taking turns choosing team mates.

Soon enough we each have 12 members on each team.

"Cath you're team on the left side of the gym, Trent, right" ordered Coach.

"Right cause I'm always right" shouted Trent

I got out of the bench to the left side of the gym to get a ball when Cath tugged the side of my shirt to pull me to the side of the court.

"Happy?" she asked with a proud smile. The type that says I just made your wish come true which did.

"Sort of... I am still gonna be pallet by Trent and his crew... You do know that I'm always his first target"

"Point taken... anyways here's the thing, you do have potential of single handle taking Trent and his crew off but you just have motivation-"

"Which was why you choose me first?" I teased

"Mate... I was gonna choose you first whether you mention it or not. You're not just my boyfriend but also my best friend"

"I'm your best friend?" I repeated, taken aback at this. I know we get along well in that short one week we've gotten to know each other but I'm surprise that she already considered me as her best friend. I meant to call someone 'best friend' takes years of friendship and trust to build.

"Yup... I know you might be thinking that it's all rush and considering we were nemesis two weeks ago but in the short amount of time I know you I can tell that we were gonna get along really well... that was of cause after you stop acting like a jerk-"

"Chase! Cath! get over to position! we start in a minute!" called out coach

We quickly grab a ball and head over to the center.

"If you managed to survive till the end I'll treat you to a sweet later" said Cath from the side of her mouth as we got into place.

I turned to her amused on her way of motivation "Seriously? Batter survival with sweet treat? Wait sweet treat as in?"

Cath rolled her eyes and playfully nudged my elbow "Get your head out of the gutter mate! I meant as in food!"

"Right-"

"Now focus before I chance my mind or one of us gets hit " she smirked staring straight at Trent's group

"Three-two-one *tweet*" blew Coach's whistle.

I immediately started dodging the balls that Trent's side was throwing at us as I tried and aim Max and Rick who both had no balls on their side.

"Offf-" shouted Max as I threw a ball that hit the place where no guy want's to be hit in

"Chase!" shouted Cath and I turned to my left just in time to dodge two of the balls that Trent was aiming at my face

I ducked town to grab one and threw it directly at Trent but he stepped aside missing it by an inch. Fortunately the ball hit April who was hiding behind Trent.

"Yikes!" shouted April as she brought her arms up to protect her face.

Our team was down to seven while Trent's team was down to nine.

I saw Cath threw a ball at Dan which I swore was gonna missed him managed to slammed him in the head.

"Mate focus!" snapped Cath as I managed to dodge four balls heading towards me. Hold it... the way those balls avoided me... something's not right here-

"Yo nerds! How you like to feel gravity?" shouted Trent as he threw another two balls at a time towards us. Before I ducked the two balls that he threw stopped halfway and like bullets shot back at Trent, one hitting him in hard in the face and another straight in the nuts.

"OOOOOWWWWWW" howled Trent in pain as he collapse onto the ground. I stared at Trent trying to replay what just happened and I swore to myself that it was not my bionics... unless i for some odd miracle unlock the ability to control my Molecular kinesis with my mind... but no... Mr Davenport says I need training for this... maybe its a new hidden ability-

*tweetttt* sounded Coach's whistle. My mind went back to reality. I looked around and saw that apart form me and Cath, Myra, Anna and Mitch who were also on our teams were the only ones still standing "That's it! Congrats Cath your team won with five members remaining. Good Job" called out Coach and then he turned his attention towards Trent to examined him.

"I think I need to go to the nurse! I got beaten by a nerd!" whined Trent as Rick and Max who are both on the football team tried to help him up.

I walked to the side to grab a tower as I exchanged congrats with my team mates.

"Chase! I knew you'll survived it! You were awesome!" exclaimed Cath as she run up to hug me which I hugged back, lifting her off her feet slightly

"Yah... thanks to your motivation I was awesome" I said when I let go of her

"Cocky" she nudge my ribs

"Analise what you said ten seconds ago, you said I'm awesome so you started it" I nudge back as we walked towards the locker doors

"Don't push it" said Cath sternly grabbing a towel and her bottle of water.

"I know... but as I recall you told Trent that nerds are awesome so technically you are calling me awesome" I smirked as we started doing the cool down procedures.

"I am starting to have second thoughts on helping you boost your confident in sports and changing your nickname from nerd to something like big head, egghead, Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore? What happen to Diggory?"

"The fact that your ego manage to balloon to an unpredictable size in the last 20 seconds is a bit too much to be Diggory" she said as she quickly stretched her lets on the bench.

"Right... but that still makes me awesome since Dumbledore is-

"Ughhhhh! You're ego is frustrating! One moment you were afraid of being pick last and the next you're literally rubbing your ego in my face!" she said throwing her hands in the air in frustration. For a moment I thought i really ticked her off but the slight smile on her face gave it away that she's not THAT mad at me. I took a couple of steps closer preying she does hit me. Our nose were inches apart.

"Thank you" I softly whispered

Cath's eyes lit up not believing what she's hearing. Her cheeks went to that healthy rosy red and she was beaming ear to ear "Wow... I didn't think you'll actually say that soon. You're welcome... wait this is weird hearing-"

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here... double nerd to target" boomed Max with Rick following him closely

"Trent's right! Opposite do attract!" said Rick

Cath rolled her eyes "What you just said just made my IQ want to drop. Now would you both kindly move it before I-"

"Before you what nerd? You two nerds gonna team up against us and-"

*Slam* *slam* *slam*

I don't know if its the anger in me or the fact I was seeing things but suddenly the dodge balls that we were using earlier were flying and pelleting Max and Rick at the edge of the gym.

"offff- WHAT THE- HEY! OUCH! WHAT IN THE-"

I tried calming myself down but was enjoying watching Trent's minions having a taste of their own medicine. When the last of the balls finally hit them Rick ran out with a high pitch shriek, screaming that the gym was haunter while Max stood up and screamed at us "YOU NERDS AND YOUR NERDY BRAIN-"

I rolled my eyes ignoring Max and turned towards the men locker. I was annoyed because I still hated being called 'The Nerd' by the bullies. For my whole life I've always been known as just 'The Nerd' by my friends and family thanks to my bionic intelligent. It will be nice to be known as something other than just 'The Nerd

Just as I was about to reached out to the door Cath grabbed me by the shoulder and pushes me against the wall. The next thing I know she was fiercely kissing me, her hands cupped my face, slowly sliding her arms around my neck while I kissed back sliding my hands towards her hips, pulling our bodies closer.

"If I were you I'll ignore idiots. Yes you're a nerd, but you're my nerd" she said breathlessly resting her forehead against mine,with my back against the wall. Then again, maybe being 'The Nerd' isn't that bad after all. The way Cath says it is out of affection and it just make me want to stare into her eyes and kiss her more.

A huge smile spread across my face "You know... for the first time in my life I am happy to be called a nerd since in your vocabulary it means awesome"

"Still cocky?!" she asked amused

I shrugged and just kissed her. We could have stayed like that forever if it had not been that we had less than 15 minutes to get ready for our next class and that fact that we both stink from gym.

* * *

**I am such a bad writer! So sorry for not updating a lately! **

**Gosh I wanted to write more but I am currently brain dead from all of the work I have been doing this last couple weeks!**

**Anyways hope this will sustain you all for the next few days! **

**Also THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY SUPPORT IN THE LAST CHAPTER! That chapter got one of the best and most respond that I've ever written! **

* * *

**Respond to comments:~**

**Ausllykickforever21: ahhh! really glad you enjoy this chapter! The next mission... hmmm ... you'll have to wait a bit (but not too long :P)**

**Sofi5565: Thank you!**

**Rissa: AAAHH! AGREE! I want Chath to happen but I wanted to build suspense and tension before I brought them together! Instalove .. not really my thing... I love 'love hate relationship"or those sorts that takes a while for the characters to build and get together.**

* * *

**Till the next chapter d****on't forget to Comment, Follow and Favorite for more New Kids Fics!**  


**********Hugs and Tim Tams!**


End file.
